Bella Traición
by Awua
Summary: La boda del siglo. Todos los invitados esperando, esperándome. Periódicos, revistas, el mundo mágico entero atento al gran acontecimiento. Dudas, dudas y más dudas. Esmeralda y Mercurio. El mismo error. Una y otra vez. DRAMIONE.
1. Boda

¡Buenas tardes a todos!

Bien, no se como empezar ni que decir. Estoy bastante (si, muuy, pero muy.. xD) nerviosa. Este fic ya lo había publicado - al menos dos o tres capitulos - pero lo tuve que borrar, porque no pude seguir publicando. Mil disculpas a todas (os) las que lo leyeron esa vez, y les tengo que decir que ahora si publicaré y no lo borraré :).

Antes que empiezen a leer, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas:

_ Es un Dramione _

_Están en septimo año y Dumbledore NO ha muerto. _

_ No contiene spoilers ni nada parecido. _

_ Draco se pasó al lado "bueno"_

_ Y Voldemort está muerto (YEAHHH)_

_ Y odio a Harry, hahaaha... ups, eso no va aqui (lalala xD)_

Espero que les guste y si no, espero que también me lo digan en un review . 

. 

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Boda_

- Hermione ¿estás lista? – Preguntó Ginny golpeando la puerta del baño.  
- Ya voy… - Conteste mientras le hacia algunos últimos toques a mi vestimenta.  
- Herms, te tengo que maquillar, peinar y queda poco tie..  
- Cha chan – Respondí dando vueltas, mostrando mi vestido de novia. Me era tan fácil fingir que estaba feliz.  
- Te ves… Hermosa – Dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos.  
- Ginny, ¿que te pasa?  
- Nada, es que me emocioné al verte vestida de novia  
- Oh Ginny – me acerque abrazándola.  
- Bueno - Habló limpiándose las lagrimas que momentos antes se habían desprendido de sus ojos – Voy a maquillarte. En poco tiempo serás la Sra. Potter.

Sra. Potter, Sra. Potter, Potter… Potter. Ese nombre se pasaba por mi mente todo el tiempo, no me dejaba tranquila, me sentía tan… tan triste ¡Oh… era el día de mi boda y yo estaba triste! Se suponía que en cualquier casamiento normal, la novia era la más feliz pero no podía estar así. Algo me apretaba el pecho, algo no me dejaba respirar y sabía claramente lo que era, angustia. ¿De verdad quería ser la "Sra. Potter"? No, no quería, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya le había jurado amor eterno.  
No quería casarme, no quería verlo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era huir, correr…desaparecer, sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Odiaba dar explicaciones, me gustaba hacer las cosas a mi manera, a mi gusto, pero claramente en ese momento no podía.

- Herms… tierra llamando a Hermione – Una mano pálida se agitaba delante de mis ojos.  
- Oh… lo siento ¿que decías? – Pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos.  
- Ya estas lista. Estamos… bueno, estás atrasada – dijo Ginny nerviosa – Vamos levántate.  
- Si, en un momento – Respondí pero me quede ahí viendo como todos daban vueltas. Mi vista estaba clavada en la alfombra de mi habitación y al parecer no quería mirar otra cosa.  
- A ti… – Me sorprendió mi mejor amiga, mientras se sentaba a mi lado – Algo te pasa.  
- Ginny… llegaremos tarde – ¡Claro que me pasaba algo! Pero mi "buen" juicio no me permitía decírselo. Traté de evadir el tema levantándome.  
- No importa – Respondió tomándome del brazo mientras que me tiraba, haciéndome sentar – Dime que te pasa  
- Nada… - Conteste con la voz en un hilo. La fuerza me fallaba y en eso era imposible fingir.  
- ¿No te quieres casar?  
- ¡No! como se te ocurre. Yo amo a Harry.  
- ¿Entonces? – Las cejas de la pelirroja se juntaron tanto, que parecía solo una.  
- Solo… solo estoy nerviosa – Respondí.

Otra mentira. "¡Eres una tonta!" En el momento en el que podía decir la verdad no decía más que mentiras... más mentiras.  
_"Te quiero"_ era la engaño mas grande y ya no la aguantaba, no se cuando me volví tan estúpida…tan despreocupada de mi, siempre hacia lo que los demás querían y mis sentimientos, lo que yo quería, ¿Dónde quedaba? solo me olvidaba de ellos.

El clima no me favorecía. Era invierno, hacia frío y habían pronosticado lluvia. Hasta el día era triste, nada tenia luz… me iba a casar y ¡todo estaba mal!

- ¿Estas lista? – Dijo mi padre entrando al dormitorio, sorprendido por mi belleza – Todos los alumnos están listos, y Dumbledore también - El aludido nos iba a casar. Nos quedaba un año para salir del colegio, aun era muy joven para casarme, pero según Harry no aguantaba más. Yo no quería casarme.  
Ese año lo veía menos ya que estaba en la torre de los premios anuales junto con…Malfoy. Lo odiaba, era lejos lo peor que me había pasado en la vida. Cada día se ponía más pesado y arrogante, y a pesar de que en la lucha contra Voldemort, Malfoy se haya pasado a nuestro bando, seguía teniendo esa diferencia por los "sangre limpia e impura" - o al menos así lo demostraba - y eso me sacaba de mis casillas.

- Si papá, estoy lista – Contesté levantándome y mirándome al espejo… me veía tan linda, habría sido el casamiento ideal si no fuera por el marido.

Ya estábamos fuera del Gran comedor, estaban las puertas cerradas, pero yo ya había visto la decoración. Estaba todo tan lindo, obvio como no, si Harry Potter se casaba con una de las alumnas más inteligentes de Hogwarts. Mi padre me sostenía del brazo, porque el me iba a dejar en el altar.

- Estoy lista… - Susurré con la mandíbula más que tensada.  
- Listo – contestó y comenzamos a caminar, se abrieron las puertas, comenzó a sonar la canción que anunciaba que estaba entrando.  
- ¿Nerviosa? – Pregunto mi papá mientras caminábamos y todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí.  
- No – conteste secamente. No estaba nerviosa, estaba triste.

- Estamos aquí para llevar acabo el casamiento de Harry Potter con la Señorita Hermione Granger… - Así comenzó a hablar Dumbledore mientras yo pensaba en la locura que estaba cometiendo, hablo mucho… pero no le preste atención hasta que llego a la parte más horrible del testimonio.  
- Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas a Harry Potter para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo… hasta que la muerte los separe?

El mundo se vino a mis pies ¿amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo… hasta que la muerte nos separe? ¡Dios! Si acepto, lo mato a los 2 segundos… ¡Como me hacia esa pregunta! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lloraba NO por emoción si no por Tristeza? ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sentía? ¿A nadie le importaba? No pude mas y exploté.

- Profesor… yo no me puedo casar – Dije mientras que me dirigía a Harry – Perdóname… Yo no te amo, nunca te he amado…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Lo que escuchaste – Respondí mientras tomaba el vestido con mis manos y emprendía la huida. Se escuchaban muchos murmullos, pero a mi no me importaba… yo quería estar con alguien que de verdad quisiera, aunque todo el mundo se pusiera en mi contra… en ese momento todo me daba lo mismo. No pude seguir caminando… un brazo me detuvo.  
- No me hagas esto… tu me amas – La mirada de Harry estaba tan perdida, que por un momento pensé en devolverme y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.  
- Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar – Fue lo ultimo que dije y huí.

Corrí sin un destino, podía ir a cualquier parte, total Hogwarts era grande. El problema era el momento en el que tuviera que regresar, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.  
Salí y corrí por los terrenos hasta llegar al lago, ahí no pude seguir porque me caí, me caí en la tierra. Miré mi vestido el cual ya no era blanco, pero no me importaba y seguí corriendo. Mi respiración estaba por muy encima de lo normal y mi boca estaba seca, definitivamente ya no podía mas.

Me senté jadeando y me apoye en un árbol. Una de mis manos se fue a mi pecho, no sé para que… supuse que lo hacia para calmarme. Alcé mi vista y vi que el sol ya no estaba y las estrellas comenzaban a salir, se hacia de noche, pero no quería volver. No hace más de 30 minutos había salido corriendo de ahí. Lloraba como nunca, lloraba porque tenía miedo. Aparte de mis sollozos pude percibir que unos pasos se acercaban a mi, pero quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie… no quería darle explicaciones a nadie.


	2. Culpable

¡Hola!

Que emoción - Muchas Gracias a todas las que dejaron su huella por aqui: **jos Black, Conny-hp, Saldi, Lyeth **y **Gossip Giirl. **Aqui dejo el segundo capitulo, aunque se que es rapido, pero no importa 

Sigan dejando Reviews ;D

Algo que se me habia olvidado aclarar:

**_Disclaimer: El ambiente y personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling_**

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_2.- Culpable_

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny con una mirada amenazadora – Vuelve al gran comedor, pide disculpas… di que tenias que tomar aire. Le explicas a Harry y aceptas ser su esposa – En su mirada vi un destello de ruego – Aún es tiempo…  
- No volveré – Conteste con un tono poco audible, la brisa dejo a la vista mi rostro, mis ojos rojos e hinchados.  
- Hermione, ya tomaste aire ¿era lo que querías, cierto?  
- Ginny ¡Tu no entiendes! – Grite mientras que me levantaba y la miraba cara a cara, enfrentándola – Yo no quiero a Harry… ¡no lo quiero!  
- Pero ¿por qué hiciste eso? – Dijo levantando el brazo apuntando hacia la torre – Le haz roto el corazón. No sabes como est…  
- ¿Y ha alguien le importa como estoy yo? – La interrumpí, a nadie le importaba lo que yo sentía, el calvario que viví… nadie se imaginaba la culpa que pesaba en mis hombros. Estaba cansada y ya no podía, tenia que descansar. Era humana, cometía errores y me arrepentía de ellos, pero ya había decidido.  
- No te hagas la victima… nadie te ha hecho daño a ti ¡Eres una insensible!  
- No te metas – Conteste alejándome unos metros de Ginny, pero siempre mirándola de frente.  
- Me meto… porque Harry es mi AMIGO – Grito para que yo la escuchase, pero ya estaba caminando de vuelta al castillo.  
- ¿Y yo que soy? – Susurré para mí.

Corrí y corrí sin parar. Las ganas de no querer ver a nadie, aún seguían. Me sentía tan mal, pero no podía seguir con aquella farsa. No podía seguir mintiendo. No era leal ni con Harry ni con mi corazón.  
La lluvia no paraba, el viento cada vez era más fuerte. Hacia frío, y yo solo estaba con mi vestido de novia, que además era delgadísimo y incomodo. En el suelo se escuchaban las ramas al romperse con mis pasos y aparte de ese sonido solo se escuchaba la lluvia. Lo demás era silencio. Un silencio que me estremecía, que me aterrorizaba. No me gustaba estar sola. Siempre tuve terror a tres cosas: La soledad, el abandono y el reemplazo.  
Me detuve cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de la entrada del castillo. Hacia demasiado frío y ya no lo podía aguantar, sin embargo, me plantee la idea de entrar varias veces, hasta que decidí que era lo mejor.

- Aush – Grite al chocar con un cuerpo. Había accedido a mi torre, con la cabeza baja y sin querer había chocado con Malfoy. Era el único lugar donde estaría "tranquila", bueno… solo un poco más, aunque cuando ya me encerrara en mi habitación, el rubio no me molestaría.  
- Ten mas cuidado, impura – Contesto una voz grave, con desprecio y humillación.  
- No quiero pelear – Dije con una voz de la cual el principal objetivo era mostrar fortaleza, pero había sucedido todo lo contrario. No había salido más que un hilo de voz.  
-Entonces, es cierto – Afirmo el blondo con la intención de provocarme. Pare en seco dándole la espalda, ya había pasado de él y me disponía a ir a mi habitación – Cada cosa sucede con… - Comentó con aire despectivo – ustedes.  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – Respondí levantando el brazo en señal de un golpe. Supuse que estaba a punto de golpearlo, solo para desquitarme de lo que sentía, pero el era mas ágil que yo a si que el golpe no llegó donde se suponía que tenía que llegar.  
- Jamás vuelvas a intentarlo – Y soltó mi mano con brutalidad. Su rostro estaba sereno y su mirada rebuscaba algo en la mía.  
- Hijo de Pu…  
- Granger, después dices que yo te insulto.  
- Tu siempre me insultas, lo haces cada día imbécil – Traté nuevamente de ir a mi dormitorio, pero por segunda vez fue en vano.  
- Tienes un bello cuerpo, Granger – Se acerco lo bastante para haber susurrado aquellas palabras en mi oído. Su mejilla rozó la mía. Por mi parte, no pude más que quedarme quieta y percibir que comenzaba a temblar levemente y estos temblores aumentaron cuando sentí su mano rodeando mi cintura.  
- Su… Suéltame – Susurré entrecortada. No se en que momento empecé a respirar por la boca, y eso solo lo hacía cuando me faltaba el aire o mi respiración se agitaba. De un momento a otro todo desapareció. Solo éramos él y yo, y lo odiaba más que nunca.  
- Si no fuera por tu sangre, ya estarías entre mis sabanas – Rompió el silencio al mismo tiempo que rozaba su nariz en mi mejilla. Me repugnaba tenerlo tan cerca, pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me obedecía en ese instante. Agradecí enormemente que me soltase, aunque lo hiciera con cierto vandalismo.  
- Te odio – Pude decir al recobrar el sentido, pero el rubio ya se había adentrado a su propia habitación.

Al estar en la mía, respiré el aire que yacía ahí. Melancolía y tristeza. Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha y ví el espejo de gran tamaño que había traído Ginny horas antes. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Lo primero que hice, fue desprenderme de aquel atuendo lleno de malos recuerdos. Opté por ponerme el pijama, sabía que no haría otra cosa que estar acostada.

Por un momento me olvide de Harry y solo tenia en mente el susurro y la mirada de Malfoy. En aquel instante seguía pensando en que había intentado hacer. Había traspasado la línea imaginaria que tenía sobre mí y eso era demasiado curioso. No sé bien porque pensaba en él. No era un pensamiento muy cálido, al contrario, el hecho de que hubiese traspasado ese limite, me había sacado de mis casillas. Al fin y al cabo aquella línea imaginaria también me favorecía. Lo odiaba como a nadie, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel bastardo.

Supuse que pensaba en Malfoy solo porque no tenía en nada más que pensar, al menos no en algo que no hiciera tanto daño. Estaba débil y necesitaba un apoyo y el rubio era la única persona que estaba "conmigo" aunque no hacia más que insultarme y tratarme mal, pero en las condiciones en que estaba… eso era hermoso.  
_"Busca una solución, Hermione"_ Una vocecita resonó en mi mente. Tenia que pensar en Harry. En el problema en el que estaba involucrada, en la idiotez que había hecho, en la respuesta que tenía que dar.

Estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con mis manos apoyadas un poco mas atrás, es decir, entre mis brazos y espalda se creaba como un triangulo. Alcé la cabeza y vi una pluma y su respectivo tintero. _"Hace mucho que no lo haces"_ pensé.

Hace algunos meses, y bueno, casi toda mi vida había escrito en los momentos débiles. En mis palabras salían las energías y vibras negativas, y me sentía un poco mejor. La idea de escribir y desperdiciar tiempo en un momento tan critico como aquel, me parecía estúpido, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Me levanté y con la vista busque un pergamino. No tenía ganas de buscar nada a si que la única idea que se me pasó por la cabeza fue quitarle uno a Malfoy. _"¿Sería capaz de ir? Recién… recién"_ ¡Por merlín! No había pasado nada, absolutamente nada. Solo se había acercado para atormentarme, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Me estaba dando en el orgullo, y eso ya era lo bastante para mí.  
Abrí mi puerta silenciosamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. No tenía que caminar mucho, frente a mi resaltaba el nombre "Draco Malfoy". Con mi mano rocé la manilla, luego la levanté y con mis nudillos golpee una y otra vez… todas sin respuesta. Un impulso me llevo rápidamente a abrir la puerta.  
Cuando entré, el mismo aroma que había quedado en mis narices, estaba en ese dormitorio, pero ahora ese olor se impregno en mi piel.  
Su dormitorio era parecido al mío, solo que el de él, tenía los colores de su casa. Busque con la vista su mirada en alguna parte, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba sola. _"Que raro"_ pensé, no lo había oído salir. Seguí buscando con mi mirada. Ví ropa tirada, unos libros y al lado de ellos, unos pergaminos sin escribir. Caminé hacia ellos, y al tener uno en mis manos me di vuelta con la intención de marcharme.

- Ay – Grité al darme vuelta. Estaba ahí mirando todo lo que hacia, y desnudo, es decir, solo lo tapaba una toalla que dejaba ver su torso desnudo y mojado. Entrecerré los ojos esperando algun grito o insulto.


	3. Visita inesperada

¡Hola!

Aw . Que grato es llegar del colegio y ver que me han dejado reviews, que hay mas gente que lee mi historia. Solo puedo decir: MUCHAS GRACIAS a las que han dejado su huellita por aqui: **Saldy **_(Hahahaha, yo también haría eso o me suicidaría. No se x.x Y obvio. Draco es Draco, es único, es deseable, violable, partible y todos los ibles. Y yo odio a Harry en este fic (lalala ) Gracias por leer ) _**Danimgb1 **_(Aw Niña, te conozco hace poco, pero eres RE simpatica Gracias por ser tan fan de mi fic) _**Africa desirre **_(No te preocupes, acepto opiniones de todo tipo y además no tiene nada de malo . Gracias por dejar tu huellita por aqui y me alegra demasiado que te guste -) _**Mi querida Gossip Giirl **_(Eres omnipresente xD, siempre estás apoyandome y todo. Te quiero demasiado niña -) _

Y bueno, me dejo de tanta chachara y aqui esta el capitulo de hoy. Y ya saben, espero reviews .

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_3.- Visita inesperada_

- Me asustaste – Dije ruborizada. Malfoy me miraba poco amistoso y eso cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

- … - No dijo nada, pero si se movió. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

- Estaba sacando una…eh, un pergamino – Antepuse las manos delante de mí, mostrando la prueba de lo que decía era verdad.

- Si te vi – Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno, me… me voy. Gracias por el pergamino – Contesté tartamudeando y traté de pasar por su lado. Al intentar pasar, sin querer roce la toalla y esta cayo al suelo, dejando al rubio completamente desnudo dejándome ver algo indebido. _"Que bien dotado. ¡Hermione! Eres una pervertida…"_

- ¡Cúbrete Malfoy! – Grite tapándome los ojos y dándole la espalda. No había podido pasar, por lo cual me volví al lugar donde estaba antes.- Ahora.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- ¿Como que si no quieres? ¡Tápate psicópata!

- La psicópata eres tú. Si mal no recuerdo tu estas en mi dormitorio – Dijo su voz acercándose a mi espalda, y sentí un dedo recorriendo mi columna de abajo hacia arriba. Me estremecí con aquel contacto - Solo quería un pergamino…

- ¿Y justo cuando me bañaba? – Se acercó como lo había hecho minutos antes. Su voz en mi oído me hacia poner más nerviosa.

- Malfoy, yo no soy ninguna pervertida, como tu – Me defendí.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y quien hizo que mi toalla se cayera? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor de unas manos en mis caderas

- Eh, fue sin querer, imbecil – Dije sacando sus manos de mi cuerpo y alejándome un poco de él – ¡Tu me estas acosando!

- ¿Yo, acosándote?

- Si.

- Cualquier persona, creería que eras tu la que me estaba acosando.

- ¡Pero si tu estas desnudo!

- Y tú en mi dormitorio.

- Solo vine a buscar una estupida hoja.

- ¿Y por eso botaste mi toalla?

- ¡Yo no la bote!

- O pensarían que estábamos haciendo otras cosas – Respondió acercándose nuevamente. Su olor, era su olor lo que me enloquecía, su cuerpo, su hombría.

- Malfoy, ¡solo cúbrete!

- Me tape hace un buen rato… si tu no habrías querido verme, ya habrías salido de aquí…

- Bueno, ahora me voy – Me di vuelta y caminé hasta la puerta, esta vez con éxito - Gracias por la hoja.

- Te vas ahora que ya no puedes ver nada… Eres una pervertida.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Cuando Salí de esa habitación vi a alguien parado frente a mí. Este alguien hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera, que volviera el maldito miedo, la angustia, la tristeza, el cargo de conciencia, la culpa, que tuviera ganas de llorar nuevamente.

- Harry – Murmuré en estado de shock, se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Ahora que lo veía en esas condiciones, sabía bien que ninguna excusa le iba a quitar el dolor.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? – Dijo sin más. Se acercó a mí y a esa distancia podía ver bien como las lágrimas se iban expandiendo por todo el contorno de sus ojos. Bajé la mirada y ví que aún vestía la ropa del matrimonio. Eso me contrajo el corazón.

- Lo siento, Harry yo no…

- ¿Crees que un "lo siento" va a sanar lo que me hiciste?

- Harry, yo no… no quería hacerte daño – Tartamudee. Era tan difícil enfrentarlo.

- No digas nada. ¿Por qué mierda me dejaste plantado? – Alzó la voz y se acortó aún más nuestra distancia.

- Sé como te debes sentir…

- ¡No sabes! Eres una perra que jugó con mis sentimientos, una insensible ¡una cualquiera!

- No tienes derecho a hablarme así – Respondí a su mismo tono de voz, cuanto me dolían esas palabras.

- Yo te hablo como quiero – Me tomó del brazo y comenzó a zamarrearme.

- Yo tenía miedo – Dije al fin.

- ¿Miedo a qué?

- A que me odiaras, a que todo el mundo me odiara.

- ¿Y crees que ahora no te odio?

- Si Harry, pero suéltame – Supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te odio Hermione, te odio tanto – Grito apretando mas mi brazo, este ya se estaba poniendo morado. Me dolía, pero más me dolía la culpa, mas me dolían sus palabras, su mirada.

- Suéltala – Ordenó una voz la cual se abalanzó sobre Harry, pegándole en la cara. Era Draco.

- ¿Desde cuando defiendes a una sangre sucia? – Me dolió tanto ese calificativo, que no pude evitar que salieran mil lágrimas de mis marrones ojos. Tanto le sorprendió esto a Draco que no supo que decir. Noté su cara, era como de confusión, tal vez por el calificativo o tal vez por la pregunta en sí.

- Jamás dejaría que golpearan a una mujer, Potter.

- Eres una perra – Se dirigió a mi. La mirada que me dio antes de salir por el retrato, fue tan fuerte que pude percibir como el odio emanaba de él.

El silencio reinó en la sala. La "visita" de Harry me había dejado peor de lo que estaba. Se me hacía costoso respirar, me faltaba el aire y tenía el pecho contraído. Me ahogaba y esto hacia que más lagrimas saliera de mis ojos. Miré a Draco suplicándole que me ayudase, pero este se quedo parado mirándome seriamente. Supuse que jamás había estado solo con una mujer en ese estado y lo único que pude hacer, fue caminar hasta su habitación y encerrarse allí.

* * *

Un pequeño rayo de luz se asomó por la ventana. Ya no llovía, al contrario, podía percibir desde mi cama, que el sol estaba brillando con todo su esplendor.

Ese día no tenía clases. Era fin de semana y aunque hubiese sido día de semana tampoco habría ido. No quería encontrarme con nadie. Mi único deseo era quedarme encerrada, en esas cuatro paredes para toda mi vida. Sin darle explicaciones, ni miradas arrepentidas a nadie.

Mi estado de ánimo no estaba especialmente bien, al contrario, sentía que el mundo se había derrumbado.

Mi estomago comenzó a sonar, a pesar de que no tenía apetito. Mi vientre estaba contraído y sabía que no se relajaría tan fácilmente.

De mala gana me levanté y me puse las pantuflas. Salí de mi dormitorio, para ver si Draco se había ido. En su ausencia podría dar vueltas en la sala, así no me aburriría tanto.

Caminé un poco más y ví que mis deseos se hacían trizas. Estaba acostado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Pasé silenciosamente por delante de él, y tomé un libro de nuestra biblioteca.

- Lindo pijama – Comentó divertido.

- Gracias – Le respondí secamente, ahora devuelta a mi habitación.

- No fuiste a tomar desayuno, Granger – Dijo Malfoy – Todos deseaban que bajaras al Gran comedor.

- ¿Y desde cuando que te importa lo que haga? – Lo miré con asco y desprecio, y camine unos pasos - ¿Y desde cuando crees que me importa lo que deseen los demás? - ¡Menuda pregunta! ¿Por qué había accedido a casarme?

- No me importa.

- Entonces no preguntes – Susurré.

- No pregunte nada. Más bien, fue una afirmación.

- Bueno ¡Cállate ya! – Exigí exasperada. Caminé frente a él y lo miré con odio – Tu voz me desespera Malfoy.

- ¿Tu crees que tus deseos son ordenes para mi? – Alzó una ceja.

**- _Silencius_** – Susurré levantando lentamente mi varita. No iba a ningún lugar sin ella – ¿Ahora te callaras?

El rubio se mordió los labios y con una mueca de furia, me pidió… más bien, ordeno que terminara el hechizo.

**- _Finite incantatem_ **– Alcé la varita. Al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el habla, se levantó de un salto.

- Jamás, y escúchame bien sangre sucia. Jamás vuelvas a intentarlo – Respondió al parecer muy enojado.

- Si no ¿Qué? ¿Me vas acusar con tu papito? – Simule una cara de miedo.

- Cállate – Tiró el libro al suelo, y caminó hacia el retrato.

Cuando se fue volví a sentir la soledad que me rodeaba. Aunque fuera arrogante e imbecil, y peleásemos cada vez que nos veíamos, hacía que me olvidara de lo que estaba pasando. En esos momentos solo pensaba en lo que iba a responder si me molestaba. No tenía cabeza para otra cosa, pero aun así lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque el estuviera bien y yo mal, lo odiaba porque él no tenía ningún problema, lo odiaba porque le daba lo mismo como me sintiera, lo odiaba por defenderme cuando estaba Harry zamarreándome, lo odiaba porque después me dejaba sola llorando, lo odiaba porque sí.

Saque la cuenta y supe que llevaba 3 días sin comer. Porque un día antes de mi boda se me había cerrado el estomago por completo y no me importaba. No tenía apetito. Además no quería encontrarme con mis antiguos amigos. Estuve encerrada en esa torre todo el día y cuando Malfoy no estaba leía un libro, escribía algunas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza o simplemente lloraba. Cuando si estaba, me iba a mi dormitorio. Me encerraba. Quería estar en una burbuja, porque pensaba que así iba a solucionar mis problemas, que se iban a olvidar de lo que había hecho y me iban a perdonar. No quería enfrentar al mundo. Le tenía miedo a lo que pudiese suceder, aunque ya no tenía nada más que perder.

Había anochecido cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

- Déjame en paz – detrás de la puerta, apoyando mi cabeza en ella.

- Granger no estoy para tus jueguitos – Abrí la puerta y lo que vi allí me sorprendió muchísimo. En sus manos había una bandeja con platos de comida.

- ¿Es para mí?

- No, es para mí. Solo que pensé que sería más cómodo comer en tu habitación y en tu presencia – Respondió con sarcasmo – Es para ti.

- ¿Tu…?

- No, como te gustaría que me preocupara por ti, pero no. No me importa si te mueres de hambre, sería mejor – Estiro la bandeja hacia mí – Me obligaron a traértela.

- ¿Quién?

- Deja de hacer tantas preguntas – Dijo al mismo tiempo que recibía la bandeja. Se dio media vuelta.

- Malfoy…

- … - Paró sin decir nada, aunque me seguía dando la espalda.

- Gracias.

- De nada – Entró a su dormitorio y yo cerré mi puerta.


	4. De cara al mundo

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches! (No sé de que paises son xD) ¡Muchas Gracias por los reviews! En serio, sin ustedes - mis queridas lectoras - mi fic no sería nada. Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews, y a las que no dejan... que fome ¬¬ Porque me podrían dar animos x)

Disculpen la tardanza, pero el colegio y mis amigos no me dejan nada de tiempo. Aqui hay un capi Espero que les guste!

Bye bye!

* * *

**Bella Tración.**

_5.- De cara al mundo._

El reloj ya daba las 7.00. Ya era de día y había clases. Me quede unos minutos mirando el techo ¿Bajaba y enfrentaba al "mundo"? o ¿Me quedaba encerrada? Algún día tendría que salir, algún día tendría que enfrentar a los demás. Decidida y rápidamente tomé mi ropa y mi toalla, y entré al baño. Allí regule el agua y me desvestí. Se sentía tan bien el agua en mi cabeza, el agua en mi cuerpo me relajaba.

Después de 15 minutos en la ducha, me vestí, me maquille y me peiné. Ya no era esa niña que salía sin peinarse y sin maquillarse, ahora me preocupaba más por mí. Inhale aire profundamente hasta llenar todo el espacio en mis pulmones, y lo exhalé. Había llegado la hora de salir

- ¿Vas a salir? – Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio. Mientras que se arreglaba la corbata en un espejo grande colgado en la pared.  
- Si – Respondí haciendo lo mismo que él. Mis manos temblaban y por esto tenía un poco de dificultad en armar el nudo de la corbata. Malfoy captó la señal. Se giró hacia mí y de un tirón tomo mi corbata.  
- ¿Qué haces imbecil? – No obtuve respuesta por lo que bajé la vista y ví el nudo hecho y derecho. Levante mi mirada y me di cuenta lo cerca que estaba nuevamente del rubio. Me soltó brutalmente al percatarse de lo mismo que yo.  
- Que te vaya bien, Myrtle la Llorona – Dijo dándome la espalda, parado frente al retrato que era nuestra "puerta".  
- Que simpático, Hurón – Contesté con sarcasmo y mirándolo con desprecio antes que saliera. Algo en él en esta mañana era diferente. Lo que fuese no le iba a durar mucho. Era un Slytherin, una vil serpiente.

Había llegado la hora realmente, estaba parada fuera de el Gran comedor y veía las mesas servidas con el desayuno, también vi a Harry, a Ron y a Ginny. No sabía donde sentarme, era algo en lo que no había pensado. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacía? Debería haberme quedado en mi dormitorio, encerrada. ¡Maldito Hurón! ¿Por qué no me detuvo? ¿Y por qué lo culpaba a él? El no tenía la culpa.  
Inhalé aire nuevamente y lo exhalé. Comencé a caminar. _"Uno, Dos, Tres… Hermione, Tranquila"_ Me acercaba ya a mi mesa y por consiguiente a mis compañeros. _"Hermione tu puedes, se fuerte. Tienes 17 años, ya eres grande"_.

Me senté al lado de Neville, roja como tomate. Todo el mundo, todo el maldito mundo, hasta los profesores me miraban. Me sentía mal, me sentía observada. Quería correr y esconderme debajo de mis frazadas y llorar, llorar mucho.  
Neville me regalo una sonrisa de compasión, y yo le devolví una llena de nerviosismo y que traía unas lágrimas de regalo. Era terrible estar ahí.

Harry estaba sentado unos puestos más lejos que yo, pero frente a mi. Este me miraba de reojo, cuando creía que yo no me daba cuenta. Ron me miraba sin disimular, pero aun así no era una mirada como las de antes. Y de Ginny, ni hablar. Esta ni me miraba. Seguía hablando con Harry como si nada. No existía para ella, solo era una compañera más, ¡Era mi mejor amiga! ¡Y me había dejado sola!

A pesar de todo, yo pensaba que ella me iba ha aconsejar, ayudar a solucionar las cosas, pero no. Ahí estaba ella haciendo como si yo no existiese. Fue ahí cuando le tome el verdadero peso a la soledad. Quizás me lo merecía. Le había echo daño a alguien que me quería muchísimo, y tal vez era lo que tenía que pagar.  
Tenia que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Quizás tenía que dar vuelta la página y rehacer mi vida, sin mis "amigos".

El desayuno había acabado. Era la hora de entrar a clases.

Cuando entre al aula tampoco sabía donde sentarme. Antes me sentaba con Harry. Me quede parada en la puerta hasta que todos entraron, incluido Snape. Ví como todos se sentaban y yo sobresalía entre todos.

- Srta. Granger ¿piensa estar ahí, el resto de la hora? – Preguntó con su típica voz, haciendo que todos los alumnos quedaran en silencio, expectantes de la conversación.  
- No tengo donde sentarme profesor – Respondí mirándolo a la cara… jamás bajaría la cabeza frente a él.  
- Donde se sentaba antes, Srta.  
- Pero profesor, yo no…  
- Junto a Potter – Me interrumpió el desgraciado, señalando el puesto junto a Harry.  
- Profesor, yo – Repliqué pero tampoco me dejó terminar.  
- Se sienta o se va, elija

Camine hasta el maldito puesto junto a Harry. Todos me miraban para ver si lo hacia o la reacción que iba a tener mi ex novio. Sorpresivamente, este solo siguió mirando al profesor. Le agradecí silenciosamente el gesto.

Habían transcurrido 15 minutos de la clase y yo ya no podía estar ahí. No me concentraba, no podía escribir y me temblaba la mano. Busque otros puestos. Había uno junto a Ron, uno junto a Neville y otro junto a Malfoy. Sin pensarlo, me levanté con mis libros y me fui a sentar junto a él. Este se sorprendió demasiado, abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a atacarme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, ratita? – Murmuró el rubio  
- Veo que se te acabó la simpatía, Hurón – Respondí a su mismo tono de voz  
- ¿Quién esta hablando? – Gritó Snape dejando de escribir en el pizarrón, mirándonos a todos. Al no haber respuesta, siguió escribiendo.  
- ¿Qué simpatía?  
- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que ayer, me llevaste la cena a la pieza? – Susurré mientras empezaba a escribir, mirando la hoja y la pizarra.  
- Granger, Granger – Chasqueó la lengua – Que ilusa. ¿Tú crees que yo te lleve la cena para que no te murieras de hambre? Pues lamento decirte que te equivocas.  
- No me iba a morir de todos modos, imbecil – Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos – Ahora deja… - Tartamudee porque no me había dado cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y él me miraba y esto me hacía poner nerviosa – ¡Ahora déjame escribir, a si que cállate!  
- ¿Y si no quiero?  
- ¿Quieres que te calle como el ayer? – Le dije apuntándolo con la varita.  
- Srta. Granger. Baje esa varita – Se acercó Snape – ¡Ahora!  
- Si, señor – Respondí guardándola en mi bolsillo, haciendo que el profesor se alejara.  
- ¿Cómo me vas a callar, sabelotodo? – Murmuró el Rubio haciéndome enojar.  
- Cállate de una vez… Hurón – Le grite susurrando.  
- La ratita de biblioteca… se enojo-oh – Dijo en tono burlón. Rápidamente saque mi varita.  
- _Silencius _– Grité haciendo que por fin se callara, pero ahora me había metido en problemas.  
- Vaya a mi oficina Granger – Dijo Snape viniendo a mi por segunda o tercera vez – Finite incantatem – Levanto su varita, deshaciendo el hechizo.  
- Pero es que el hurón no me dejaba…  
- Ahora – Gritó señalando la puerta que llevaba a su despacho. Todos, incluido Harry se me quedaron mirando.  
- Me las pagarás Huroncito – Y fue lo último que dije al salir, viendo la cara de risa de Malfoy.


	5. ¿Qué fue eso?

¡Hola!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, ya saben el colegio, pruebas, tareas, etc... Ahora vengo de pasadita no más, porque tengo que hacer mis deberes escolares y estudiar para las pruebas, solo les quería decir algo: El fic ya lo tengo escrito, aún no lo termino, pero tengo muchos capitulos ya hechos, y con eso quiero decir que es largo. Muy largo xD.

_**Verito Malfoy:**_ Como dije anteriormente, el fic ya está escrito y admito que me equivoque en algunas cosas que ahora no puedo cambiar, porque ya muchas personas han leido mi fic y sería confuso.. no sé. Gracias por tu opinión y tus consejos, los tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez que escriba.

Muchas Gracias a todas ;D y no puedo darles mis agradecimientos personalizados, porque como ya comenté... tengo que hacer tareas ;D.

Las quiero mucho y espero reviews!

Byeee!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_5.- ¿Qué fue eso?_

Después de dos horas en el despacho de Snape, me dio un trabajo sobre los Inferi. Un trabajo sencillo y fácil. Pensaba que podía haber sentido un apiado hacia mí por todo lo que me estaba pasando, aunque era algo imposible, y jamás nunca Severus Snape tendría pena por mí, y la verdad... yo tampoco quería que la tuviese alguna vez.

Al salir de la sala vi a Harry y a Ron. Al pasar por su lado oí que Ron refunfuñaba sobre algo, pero no pude percibir sobre que. Cuando los hube pasado, me sentí realmente mal. En mi cuerpo o alma había una nostalgia tan grande, que me daban ganas de darme la vuelta y gritarles todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pasaba y mis motivos para tomar esa desición.

Me convencí a mi misma que eso no iba hacer más que empeorar las cosas, a si que seguí caminando por aquel pasillo. Muchas personas, en la mayoría niñas, se me quedaban mirando y después comentaban algo en su circulo de amistades. Lo encontraba estúpido, patético e innecesario. Que les importaba a ellos lo que hacía, bueno y que me importaba a mí lo que ellos pensaran.

Seguí caminando con mi bolso y unos cuantos libros en la mano cuando mi vista se nubló y sentí que iba a desfallecer. Cerré los ojos aútomaticamente y me aferré a la pared más cercana. Segundos después, al sentirme mejor, me dispuse a seguir mi camino, obviando el motivo de mis malestares. Yo sabía porque estaba así.

Llegué a mi torre con los mismo sintomas, pero ahora con mas dificultad.

- ¿Llegaste tan rápido? ¿Como es que no estas limpiando el piso? – Dijo con tono burlón el rubio al verme llegar. Estaba acostado horizontalmente en el sofá y en sus manos sostenía un periodico.  
- Déjame en … - Y subitamente me desmayé. Caí al piso sin hacer el menor sonido.  
- Granger – Pronunció el rubio, sin quitarse el diario de sus ojos. Se extraño al no oírme terminar la frase y al no escuchar respuesta otra vez se levanto y me vio tirada en el piso – Granger ¿Qué hago? - Susurró al mismo tiempo que me tomo en brazos y me recostó en el sofá.  
- Granger despierta – Dijo moviéndome despacio.  
- Ya, ya estoy bien – Respondí con los ojos cerrados. Me sentía tan débil, tan cansada, que la sensación se asemejaba como si no hubiera dormido en días.  
- … - No hubo respuesta. Abrí los ojos para ver si seguía conmigo, ya que no escuchaba su respiración y lo más probable era que se había marchado, dejándome sola.  
- Aush mi cabeza – Susurré abriendo lentamente los ojos, pestañando una y otra vez porque veía un poco borroso. Lo primero que vi fue a un ángel, es decir, eso parecía Draco mirándome con sus ojos verdes-azules y el cabello cayéndole por su frente. Me miraba como asustado pero a la misma vez con preocupación.  
- ¿Estas bien, Granger? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio apartándose unos centímetros.  
- Si – Respondí secamente.  
- ¿No has comido nada, cierto?  
- No – Contesté sentadote, toda despeinada y con poca fuerza.  
- Estás loca – Pronunció tomando un mechón que me tapaba la cara y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja derecha. Miré atentamente su mano tan cerca de mi.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunté secamente y con cierta curiosidad.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Por qué te comportas así?  
- ¿Asi como?  
- Así – Grité.

Todo esto me confundía. En los segundos de mi inestabilidad muchas imágenes se me pasaron por la cabeza. Recordé todo, es decir, todo lo que me había pasado desde la huida en el Gran Salón, pero había algo que me extrañaba por sobre todas las otras cosas. La mayoría de imágenes se trataban de momentos en los que estaba cerca de Malfoy. Todos los momentos con mi enemigo, y ahora esto. ¿Tan preocupado de mí? _"No Hermione, no está preocupado. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría hecho lo mismo que él"_ Me trataba de convencer, pero era una sensación extraña.

- No me he comportado de ningún modo – Susurró – Ahora que estás bien, te dejo sola – Fue lo último que dijo y se encerró en su pieza.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

¿Que había sido eso? . Golpeo la pared segundos después de cerrar de un portazo la puerta. Esto era raro, claro que si. ¿Desde cuando que ayudaba a una sangre sucia? _"Draco, cálmate... es solo porque usaste la lógica"_ ¿Y desde cuando que Draco Malfoy usaba la lógica? ¡Era una sangre sucia! ¡Una hija de muggles!

Se estiro en la cama, mirando el cielo y ubicó sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Quizás ya no le importaba tanto la sangre, quizás estaba cambiando, pero el bien sabía que una parte de él seguía siendo fría e intolerable. Seguía siendo un Malfoy. Un sangre limpia aborrecedor de los sucias. Y odiaba esa parte, la odiaba porque que importaba ahora esa diferencia, ahora que ya no existía Voldemort, ahora que él era del bando bueno.

Odiaba esa parte de su vida, odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con él antes de aceptar la ayuda de Dumbledore cuando estaba apunto de matarlo. De convertirse en un asesino. No lo había hecho por quererlos ayudar, claro que no. Solo lo había hecho para salvar su pellejo, para no convertirse en algo que no quería ser. Odiaba esa vida llena de soledad y sufrimiento, no es que ahora no lo estuviera, si no que era muy diferente a estar solo pero en manos de Voldemort.

Pero ya Voldemort era historia, su padre era historia, los sangres limpias eran historia. Su vida era historia. La otra parte de él, veía a los demás a su misma altura, no le importaba compartir una torre con Granger, pero habían momentos en que el mismo se desconocía. Momentos como el desmayo. Momentos en que podía mirar a una sangre sucia a los ojos, pero esos momentos desaparecían y su conciencia llamaba a su verdadera y tan conocida personalidad.

Ok, ok. Lo aceptaba. Granger era linda, hermosa y aunque ella no lo supiera tenía varios alumnos cayendo a sus pies. Había cambiado, estaba ella una mujer. Una mujer, y eso le traía más complicaciones. ¿Como iba a reprimir su instinto de hombre si dormían en la misma torre? Bastaba cruzar la puerta, abrir la de ella y listo. No, no. Granger era diferente, no dejaría que se metiera en su cama y le hiciera el amor, claro que no. Y eso le gustaba, era como un reto, una lucha. Un desafío.


	6. Venganza

¡Hola

¡Hola!

Mil perdones. Disculpen la demora, en serio. Es que el cole me absorve y no me queda mucho tiempo. Solo gracias, gracias a las que dejan reviews y a las que no dejan, aunqe espero que lo hagan

Byeee!

* * *

**_Bella Traición_**

_6.- Venganza_

Ya se hacía de noche y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer

Ya se hacía de noche y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Aquellos días habían estado demasiado cambiantes. Sol y lluvia. Luz y tinieblas. Alegría y Tristeza. Siempre me había dejado llevar por el clima - inconcientemente - pero esta vez era diferente. Solo había lluvias de aflicción y ninguna tormenta de entusiasmo.

Que rara es la vida. Llena de contradicciones y echa a su antojo. Si alguien me escuchase decir estas palabras, diría que exagero y que después de la tormenta sale el arco iris, pero en este caso no hay ningún jodido - ni piensa salir - arco iris. También me dirían que me queda toda una vida por delante, que soy joven y que tengo que disfrutarla, pero nadie pensó eso al decir que me iba a casar; que iba a unirme "eternamente" a un hombre siendo yo tan joven.

Sin duda ese matrimonio habría sido un martirio. Si en ese momento no lo odiaba, pueden estar seguros de que lo hubiese hecho después. Para fortalecer, cultivar el amor y por consiguiente un casamiento se necesitan otros factores y uno de ellos es la confianza. Y yo claramente no la tenía con Harry. Antes sí, claro que sí… Había sido mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero estar de novios era completamente diferente.

Camine hasta el marco de la ventana y me senté allí. Busque en mi interior y me di cuenta de que el cargo de conciencia había cesado, ya no era _tan_ grande. Estaba ahí, claro que lo estaba, pero no como antes. Quizás era necesario que hubiera pasado por eso, tal vez porque tenía que aprender de aquella lección… para no cometerla de nuevo.

Estaba desvelada y sin hambre, pero aun así me veía cansada. Tenía ojeras y el rostro demacrado. Pensé en comenzar el trabajo de Snape y por pensar en aquello, me obligue de cierta forma a pensar en Malfoy. Rápidamente una sensación de ardor y furia comenzó a escurrirse por mi cuerpo. Era odio. Y lo odiaba aún más. Era su culpa, era su trabajo, pero la venganza era mía. Había dicho que me vengaría y lo iba a cumplir. Tenia que planear algo, me iba a despejar la mente y divertir un rato.

" _Si no fuera por tu sangre ya estarías entre mis sabanas"…_ - Había dicho antes - ¡Claro! Por ahí iba la cosa. Recordé que días antes me había dicho que era bonita - y no le creía - y que si no fuera por mi sangre ya no habría pasado por su cama - y eso tampoco se lo creía -. _Si no fuera por tu sangre...Si no fuera por tu sangre._ Una sangre limpia. Lo que necesitaba era una sangre limpia. (Nota: Recuerden que Hermione no sabe que a Draco ya no le importa _"tanto"_ ese tema)

Conocía a una chica que estaba en la casa "Ravenclaw" - que no me caía ni bien - e iba en un curso menor que yo. Sexto año. Su personalidad mostraba a una niña mas agrandada, una niña - por así decirlo - rápida. Cada vez que la veía estaba con un chico nuevo. Era humillante que yo fuese más grande que ella y no tuviera a nadie, pero eso no iba al caso. Era perfecta, es decir, la opción indicada. Me iba a costar actuar como ella, solo porque yo no soy ese tipo de chica. No soy de esas que tienen un novio nuevo cada semana y no soy espontánea ni extrovertida, ni me gusta llamar la atención.

Su nombre era Katie Leymad N/A: inventada por mí. No era la chica alta, pero al ser delgada eso no se notaba. Tenía unos ojos preciosos de color avellana y su cabello era lacio y muy negro. Solo tenía que conseguir un poco de su pelo y mezclarla con la poción multitjugos, que iba a sacar del despacho de Snape. Llamar la atención de Malfoy no me iba a costar tanto. Era un hombre que se entregaba a los placeres carnales y solo le importaba que la mujer con quien se iba a acostar tuviese un buen cuerpo.

Eran las 7.30 de la mañana y ya estaba levantada. Tenía todo planeado a si que silenciosamente salí en busca de una poción ya hecha. Me salí del recorrido diario para encontrarme - a propósito - con Katie. Al pasar por su lado "sin querer" su pelo se enredo en mi mochila y pude quedarme con algunos cabellos. Mezclé los cabellos con la poción y la puse en dos frasquitos, por si me llegaba a demorar más que una hora, aunque sabía que no iba a ser así.

El día paso sin mayores sobresaltos, aunque no me concentre en ninguna clase en la compartía con Harry. Cuando pasaba a su lado, _volvía_ a sentir un vacío y una tristeza inimaginable. Los miraba con nostalgia e impotencia. Impotencia de no poder solo mirarlos en la distancia, con ganas de despertar de la pesadilla.

Había llegado el momento. Algunos alumnos estaban afuera, dando paseos o simplemente charlando con los de su grupo. Yo miraba por la ventana de mi dormitorio, mientras nerviosa esperaba que Draco saliese del suyo. Sentí ruido y supuse que mi deseo se había hecho realidad. Y así fue. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración estaba medianamente descontrolada. "_Hermione, ahora si que ha llegado el momento" _Temblando, acerque el frasco a mi boca. Lo bebí lentamente y a los pocos segundos empecé a sentirme mal. Mi vista se nublo y mis piernas perdieron fuerzas haciéndome caer, pero de un momento a otro todos los malestares se esfumaron. Levanté la mano para alcanzar el pequeño espejo que yacía en mi cama y me ví. En realidad no a mí, si no a Katie.

Me había puesto un sweater azul marino sin ningún logo o insignia de alguna casa, a si que por eso no me tenia que preocupar. Salí de la torre vigilando que nadie me viera y baje las escaleras- Mientras descendía algunos alumnos me hacían señales con la mano y yo les respondía con una sonrisa fingida y devolviéndoles el gesto, seguía mi camino. Llegué a un punto del pasillo, en el que frente a mí estaba Draco. Cuando pasé por su lado, hice caer algunos de los libros que llevaba conmigo en ese momento. Su mirada se posó en mí y yo le devolví una llena de provocación antes de agacharme para recogerlo. Al hacer este movimiento, mi falda se levanto un poco dejando ver mis… es decir, las piernas de Katie. El muchacho se agacho "caballerosamente" para "ayudarme" a recoger el libro. Mientras ambos estábamos cerca del suelo, lo miré con más seducción y abrí mis labios en una sonrisa. No puedo negar que temblaba a causa de los nervios.

- Draco… - Pronuncie al mismo tiempo que me levantaba con el libro en la mano.

- Hola… - Respondió acercándose a mí - ¿Leymad, cierto?

- Katie para ti – Acomodé mi cabello solo para darle un aspecto mas "sexy".

- ¿Cómo es que no nos habíamos topado antes? – Preguntó el maldito, acercándose aún más.

- Pues eres ciego - Contesté con un poco de desprecio. Por unos segundos se me había olvidado que mi apariencia no era la mía – O sea… no lo sé – Corregí tomándolo de la corbata, al mismo tiempo que mis labios hacían su trabajo con los suyos. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, y no lo podía controlar. Pero tenía que besarlo, a si era la actitud de Katie. Draco por supuesto no se sorprendió y respondió el beso, mientras que sus manos bajaban hasta mis piernas. "Descarado, estamos en pleno pasillo". Sus besos eran in describibles, besaba brutamente, pero a la misma vez era suave, delicado. A nuestro lado derecho había una sala que no se ocupaba, y que la mayoría de las veces estaba cerrada, a si que lo miré y saque mi varita.

- Alohomora – Dije mientras lo tiraba nuevamente de la corbata. Draco cerró la puerta y me empujó hacia la pared. Sin esperar siquiera un segundo, comenzó a levantar mi sweater. Sin querer me estremecí al sentir sus manos en mi vientre. "No te desconcentres" Pensé y saqué mi varita al mismo tiempo que conjuraba un hechizo para dormir.

- Eres muy tonto Hurón – Susurré agachándome para sacarle la ropa. Primero con un poco de miedo, después pensando en venganza. Solté su corbata, luego desabotoné su camisa y se la quite. "Tienes a Malfoy para ti solita…" ¡Y le podía hacer lo que yo quisiera! Acaricié su torso y pectorales. Desconcentrándome en sus atributos, recordé que estaba allí solo por un motivo: Venganza. Luego con ayuda de mi varita – y un hechizo claro – logré arrancarle los pantalones. Lo deje en bóxer y calcetines, y su aspecto era demasiado divertido. Aunque más que divertido, era seductor. Ya le había visto parte del cuerpo sin ropa, pero aún así no estaba acostumbrada a ver a hombres sin camisas, y menos pantalones.

Mirándolo por última vez, me agache y recogí su varita – la cual minutos antes se había caído al dejarlo sin pantalón. Saqué un pequeño pergamino de mi bolsillo _"No me subestimes, mi palabra es ley"_ Lo dejé a un lado visible y al percatarme de que volvía a mi antigua y permanente apariencia, salí.


	7. Peleas y reconciliaciones

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a las dos chicas que dejaron reviews: **jos Black **y **popblack**, espero que con el tiempo más gente lea mi fic y dejen reviews.

Dado que es sábado y tengo tiempo, publicaré otro capi. Espero que les guste

Bye!

_Y recuerden, haganme feliz con un review! ;D_

* * *

_**Bella Traición**_

_8.- Peleas y reconciliaciones._

- ¡Granger! – Gritó mientras que empezaba a golpear y patear mi puerta. Yo estaba esperando que llegara enojado, pero jamás a este extremo – ¡Abre la puerta!

- Estoy ocupada – Mentí, la verdad es que no estaba haciendo nada, estaba con pijama preparándome para dormir, porque ya se había hecho de noche.

- Granger, si no abres la puerta, juro que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué juras?

- Juro que te mato – Grito mientras seguía golpeando mi puerta.

- No quiero – Respondí. Estaba asustada y él se notaba que estaba enojado… su voz lo demostraba y sus golpes también. En ese momento me arrepentí de haber dejado mi nombre al descubierto.

- Granger, abre ahora ¡Te lo ordeno!

- Tú no me ordenas nada, ¡Hurón! – Grité poniéndome detrás de la puerta, afirmando la manilla con la mano.

- Granger - Dijo tranquilizándose – Abre ahora…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Abrí la puerta, pero antes tomé mi varita. Junté la puerta, poniendo atrás de ella mi cuerpo y mi pie. Solo se veía la mitad de mi rostro, pero el era mas fuerte que yo, a si que la empujo y me tiro hacia la cama.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Maldita sangre sucia!

- Tú hiciste que en clases me retaran, Imbecil… te dije que me iba a vengar – Contesté levantándome de la cama, y alejándome de él. Mis ojos estaban desorbitados, y la mayor parte del cuerpo me temblaba, ahora que la cama se interponía entre nosotros, me sentía un poco… solo un poco, mas protegida.

- Granger, te equivocaste – Respondió pasando por la cama, y sin tiempo para correr me acorraló entre él y la pared. Rápidamente me tomo de las muñecas, poniendo estas apretadas también contra la pared. Miró mi mano derecha, la cual tenía la varita y la apretó. Poco a poco sentí como perdía sensibilidad y fuerza en esa mano, pero aún así pude sentir cuando mis dedos dejaron de presionar mi varita, cayendo esta al suelo.

- Suéltame, Maldito – Exigí con la voz cargada de impotencia por no tener la fuerza suficiente para defenderme y derribarlo.

- Olvídalo, Granger.

- Voy a gritar si no me sueltas – Advertí con palabras que se atropellaban las unas con las otras.

- Grita, nadie te va a escuchar - Dijo presionando con más ahínco mis muñecas. Estaba furioso y su respiración agitada - ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Todavía no aprendes quién manda aquí?

- Me creo Hermione Granger, y se bien quién manda aquí. Y no eres especialmente tú – Escupí.

- ¡Oh Hermione Granger! – Respondió con sarcasmo - La ratita de biblioteca, la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo. Y ahora una llorona.

- Suéltame, Malfoy.

- … La que engaña a su supuesto amigo, la que quiere dar pena, la que se queda sola. La estupida incapaz de salir adelante sin dos estúpidos que le sigan el paso.

- Malfoy, para ya – Dije notando que mi vista se empañaba por las lágrimas acumuladas – Sú-el-ta-me – Arrastré las palabras y tensé la mandíbula. Me dio miedo su mirada ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera en sus ojos ni un destello de compasión?

- No quiero.

- No necesito que me hagan más daño. ¡No necesitas hacerme más daño! ¡Porque ya estoy bien podrida por dentro! ¡Por tu culpa y la de todos los demás! – Grité cerrando y apretando bien mis parpados - ¡Pero bravo, lo lograste! ¡Ahora déjame en PAZ! – Esperé un momento y sentí como mis muñecas dejaban de ser apretadas, y luego sentí un leve ardor en ellas. Ya no sentía su respiración marcada y exaltada, eso quería decir que había tomado distancia, o mejor… que se había marchado. Supe que mis pensamientos eran correctos, cuando luego escuche el portazo que daba al salir.

Derrotada, me tiré al piso. Ya no lloraba, pero aún así sentía mis mejillas mojadas. Nunca había llegado a ese extremo de gritarme tan cerca y… causarme un leve daño físico. _"Yo nunca golpearía a una mujer, Potter"_ Era lo que había dicho cuando Harry me había "visitado" horas después de haberlo dejado plantado en el altar. Pero Malfoy había hecho lo mismo hace unos momentos. No me había golpeado, sé que no sería capaz de aquello, pero había hecho lo mismo que Harry. Tomarme de un brazo o muñeca, apretarlo y zamarrearme.

Sus palabras siempre habían sido hirientes, pero jamás eran verdad, y en ese momento lo había sido. Cuando me dijo que yo no podía salir adelante sin mis amigos. El motivo era que no me gustaba estar sola, sola de no tener alguien más. De no poder contar con nadie.

Un _"Hermione"_ me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Giré rápidamente la cabeza hacía la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaba una persona que no esperaba. Una niña de pelo colorín, pecas en su rostro y unos ojos que me miraban esperanzados.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Preguntó Ginny tocándose una mano con la otra.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – Interrogué levantándome del piso y secándome el rastro de lágrimas que había en mi rostro.

- Estaba afuera, y justo salió Malfoy, que por cierto estaba enojadísimo. Se podría decir que echaba humo hasta por las orejas.

- Ah – Suspiré.

- Bueno, yo… - Empezó la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny que quieres? – Directo al grano.

- Yo vengo a…

- ¿Vienes a decirme que Harry está mal, que se quiere suicidar o que me odia? O mejor… ¿Qué todos me odian? ¿A qué viniste, ah? – Pregunté enojada. En ese momento me era imposible mirarla sin desprecio. _"Me dejó sola, cuando mas la necesitaba…"_ Pensé.

- Yo vine a tratar de arreglar las cosas entre nosotras.

- ¡Ah! ¡A si que la niña se digno a dejar de ignorarme! – Dije con sarcasmo y alcé las manos - ¿Ahora? ¿Después que me trataste de insensible, después que me dejaste sola y que no te preocupo lo que me pasaba? ¿Qué no te interesaste en mi versión? Dime Ginny, ¿ahora? ¿Por qué?

- Si ahora – Contestó con los ojos vidriosos – Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero entiende… Harry es mi amigo, y él es el más afectado con todo esto.

- ¡Mentira! – Acusé – Ambos somos los más perjudicados ¡Y además tú no eres nadie para juzgar eso! ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente cargar por dos años una mentira para no hacerles daño a los demás!

- ¡Pero podías terminar esa mentira antes! ¡Antes de todo eso!

- ¡No pude! ¡No era fácil!

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces el día de tu matrimonio si fue fácil…?

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Querías que me casara sabiendo que no lo amaba? Cualquier momento era mejor, que decírselo después cuando no hubiese vuelta atrás. ¡Porque lo odiaría! ¡Lo aborrecería!

- Hermione, ¿perdóname sí?

- Confiaba en ti, y me dejaste sola – Entrecerré los ojos y caminé hasta llegar a mi cama. Me senté a los pies de esta junto donde estaba Ginny.

- Yo también confiaba en ti, y me dolió mucho que no me contaras lo que sentías – Confesó – Lo que te pasaba, que era lo que te inquietaba. Yo sabía que algo raro te pasaba, pero tú nunca me quisiste decir.

- Habrías sido mi cómplice, y Harry se habría enojado contigo también. El problema era mío.

- Aún así… me habría gustado ayudarte.

- Y ahora Harry se enojaría contigo ¿o me equivoco?

- Se molestaría, pero que importa. Es mi amigo, pero tu sigues siendo mi mejor amiga – Ginny tomo mi mano y me miró a los ojos – Nuestra amistad por sobre todo, disculpa si lo olvide Hermione.

- Antes no te importó darme la espalda.

- No seas terca, y perdóname –Retiró la mano – Ya te dije que estoy arrepentida, además yo se que estar triste y que necesitas compañía.

- Estoy bien – Mentí.

- No te creo.

- No me creas, pero es así…

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Ya te dije que sí! – Grité mordiéndome el labio inferior y tratando de no pestañar, porque si lo hacia dejaría caer algunas lágrimas.

- No es lo que veo en tus ojos…

- ¡Ok ok! ¡No estoy bien! – Confesé dejando salir toda mi pena. A los pocos segundos me abrazó y me susurró palabras alentadoras. _Se me había olvidado como era llorar en un hombro amigo._


	8. Confused reality

¡Hola!

Gracias por los reviews: **jos Black **y **oromalfoy **. Uf... estoy muerta de frío, ayer llovió y hubieron truenos y relámpagos. Simplemente H O R R I B L E, porque me asustan todas esas cosas xD. Ahora hace demasiado frío, y mis dedos están congelados. Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capi. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews por fiis.

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_9.- Confused reality (Confusa realidad)  
_

Ya era un nuevo día y estaba más tranquila, o así lo sentía. Había aclarado las cosas con Ginny y ya no me sentía tan sola. Más aún, era imposible quitarme la espina que tenía cruzada en el corazón. Sabía que perdonar significada olvidar, pero yo no podía olvidarme de todo. La confianza es única y cuando se pierde y quiere volver, ya no es lo mismo.

He aprendido a que a veces no hay que confiar ciegamente en las personas, porque siempre llega un momento en el se prueban los amigos. Algunos caen, fallan y te abandonan, en cambio otros se quedan, esperan y te apoyan.

Salí de mi dormitorio ya lista para bajar a desayunar. Tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba un poco desaliñada, pero aún así quería asistir a clases. Caminé hacia la sala y me di el último vistazo en el espejo ubicado allí. No me importo que Malfoy estuviese ahí, ahora sería nadie para mí – o al menos así quería actuar -. El rubio, como de costumbre, se arreglaba la corbata.

Noté que me miraba de reojo, esperando quizás que le hablase o algo por estilo. O que lo golpeara y que lo matara con un hechizo imperdonable. Ni eso valía la pena. Estaba ofendida, humillada y enojada. Con el orgullo herido. Sabía bien que eso a Draco no le importaba, pero así me sentía.

- Granger – Fue el primero en hablar, me tomo de los brazos y me giró.  
- Suéltame – Saque mis brazos de sus manos y me voltee para "intentar" salir por el retrato.  
- Yo…  
- Cállate, no me importa lo que digas ni a ti te importa lo que me pase, a si que cállate – Ya había llegado a la mesita donde había dejado mis libros, los tome y seguí hablando – Además, cada palabra tuya me daña.  
- Yo solo quiero saber si estás bien – Me interrumpió.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Yo no quería llegar a ese extremo.  
- El daño ya está hecho, lo está desde que llegue a este colegio. Desde que te conocí, pero no te preocupes, ya me acostumbré.  
- No quise dejarte así – Señalo mis muñecas, las cuales tenían una aureola roja que se alcanzaban a ver junto a la camisa.  
- No me duele.  
- Tú me provocaste, en serio… no fue mi intención.  
- ¿Draco Malfoy es que acaso te sientes culpable? ¿Ahora?  
- Si – Contestó manteniendo su vista en mis ojos marrones.  
- ¿Draco Malfoy puede sentir culpa? Llamaré al profeta para que salga en los diarios, esto es histórico – Dije irónicamente. En mi voz se notaba cierta molestia y rabia.  
- Ves que eres tu la que quiere pelear…  
- Claro, ahora soy yo la buscapleitos. Que yo sepa no voy a tu cuarto a insultarte… – Me di media vuelta nuevamente para terminar esta discusión, pero un brazo me detuvo haciéndome voltear y un cuerpo acorralándome en la pared.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? – Preguntó acercándose a mí, su respiración estaba agitada.  
- Yo no soy terca, solo soy realista – Respondí mirando sus labios. Estaban tan cerca y se veían tan apetitosos. Mis ojos iban de sus labios a sus ojos, como un partido de tenis. Él también hacía esto, miraba mis ojos y luego mis labios. Sus brazos estaban apoyados por encima de mis hombros en la pared, dejándome sin escapatoria. Sabía que la cordura no me iba a durar mucho tiempo.  
- Me encanta hacerte enojar… - Dijo acercándose aun más, estábamos a tan solo un centímetro.  
- ¿Entonces lo haces por gusto? – Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. No debía estar ahí, no era correcto. La noche anterior todo había sido lo contrario.  
- La verdad es que me gusta ver como te pones cuando te enojas. Te ves hermosa.  
- ¿Desde cuando que elogias a una Sangre su…? – Y no pude terminar, porque sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

Al principio me quede paralizada, con los ojos abiertos y yo quieta como una momia, me veía estúpida y segundos después no me pude resistir. Sus labios me incitaban a comenzar un beso en el que ya estaba predestinada. Lenta y quizás hasta involuntariamente comencé a mover mis labios, cerré mis ojos y levanté un brazo para alojarlo en su cuello.

Él al notar mi contacto, alojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, la cual cada vez se apegaba mas a su cuerpo. Se me olvido el tiempo, el lugar, y nuestras diferencias. Nuestra pelea la noche anterior y hasta mis problemas. Todo. No quería que terminara, sabía que estaba mal, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Lentamente, Draco se fue separando de mi cuerpo y por consiguiente de mis labios.

Me miró a los ojos, con esos ojos que derretían a cualquiera. No saqué mi brazo de su cuello y el tampoco los suyos de mi cintura. Solo nos mirábamos compartiendo la locura que habíamos hecho. Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez eran besos cortos. Uno, otro y otro. Trataba de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos – respuesta que ninguno de los dos tenía – pero él me seguía besando. La situación era irónica, yo estaba de puntillas y el un poco, solo un poco, agachado.

- Malfoy, ya – Cortó mi voz con el contacto de sus labios – Ya es tarde, tenemos que bajar.  
- No quiero – Contestó entre más besos.  
- Ya, para.  
- No.  
- Ya… - Dije ahora tratando con mis brazos que se separara de mi. Quería apartarlo, pero paralelamente no quería. Una parte mi cuerpo se rehusaba a seguir lo que le demandaba mi conciencia.

Lamentablemente – con una fuerza que no conocía en mí - logré separarlo en una distancia considerable para salir de ahí sin que él me detuviera. Me agaché para recoger los libros que anteriormente - mientras nos besábamos - había botado, pero cuando me levanté e iba a salir de la torre, una voz… solo su voz, me detuvo.  
- Otro… - Susurró a mi espalda.  
- ¿Otro qué? – Pregunté un poco ruborizada, ya sabía a que se refería.  
- Dame otro beso – Sentí su aliento en mi nuca.  
- Adiós Malfoy – Dije saliendo de la torre rápidamente. Con mil preguntas que en ese momento, y quizás en ningún otro podía responder.


	9. ¿Reencuentro?

¡Hola!

Awwww Me alegraron mucho los reviews del capitulo anterior. Muchas gracias: **oromalfoy, jos Black, AfRi PoTtEr, danimgb1 **y **Mad Aristocrat**. No puedo responderlos ahora, pero ya saben cada vez que dejan un review me animan mucho.

Aqui el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Bella Traicion**_

_9.- ¿Reencuentro?_

Casi al final del día me encontraba dando un pase por los terrenos de Hogwarts. No podía dejar de pensar en los besos que me dio Draco en la mañana. _"¿Es que ahora es Draco y no Malfoy?"_ Pensé de mala gana. Odiaba no poder concentrarme y así había sido en la mayoría de las clases que tenía junto a los Slytherin – y las que no también -. Pero cuando él estaba ahí, en la misma sala, mirándome a lo lejos yo no sabía que hacer. Sentía su mirada ardiente en mi nuca, aunque las veces que lo trataba de mirar de reojo el no me miraba.

Me senté bajo un árbol que me daba sombra. Hacía calor, y el sol nos alumbraba en todo su esplendor. Alcé la vista y me percaté de que no había ninguna nube en el cielo. El clima mejoraba, y se asemejaba un poco a mi vida. Porque como ya dije en algunos momentos anteriores, ya lo estaba superando. Y tenía que ser así, no toda mi vida podría estar en un abismo oscuro, lleno de angustia, pena y melancolía, aunque sabía que pronto la luz al final del túnel se podía extinguir, porque siempre que estaba bien, algo – o alguien – opacaba mi felicidad.

Algo que me llamó la atención ese día – aparte de Malfoy – fue Harry. Me miraba constantemente como buscando algún momento adecuado para hablarme, o acercarse. Yo me sentaba atrás de él, con Neville, y en varias ocasiones Harry se daba vuelta para pedirle algo. Yo simplemente bajaba la vista, y comenzaba a temblar levemente. Me ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué haría si el me hablara? Las veces que nuestras miradas chocaron, percibí que la de él irradiaba confusión.

- Hermione – Una voz interrumpió mi tranquilidad. Levanté la cabeza y me di cuenta quién era. Harry estaba parado tras de mí y Ron algunos metros más atrás. Éste al ver que Harry me había hablado, se fue cabizbajo.

- Harry – Pronuncié levantándome, con un nudo en la garganta y con manos sudorosas. _"¿Que mierda?"_ Pensé.

- Hola – Dijo nervioso a la espera de algo.

- Hola – Respondí con una sonrisa de confusión, no supe otra cosa más que hacer que sentarme como estaba antes, apoyada en el árbol – Siéntate.

- Eh, claro… – Contestó siguiendo mi acción. Esperaba que digiera algo, a que venía, que quería de mí, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó callado arrancando el paso y rompiéndolo en pedacitos. Por mi parte estaba nerviosa y asustada. Mi estomago estaba tenso y no era una sensación cómoda la de tener a mi ex novio a mi lado. Éramos como extraños, desconocidos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunté para romper el hielo. Después de haber terminado la pregunta, me dí cuenta de que no debí haber preguntado eso. Sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser buena y que mis antiguos miedos y temores, volverían.

- Eh, mal – Comentó mirando sus manos, las cuales tenían adherido pedacitos de pasto. Se había quedado en silencio nuevamente y no era tan hipócrita para preguntarle por qué estaba mal.

- Antes… - Respondí – Me sentía verdaderamente mal, ahora estoy un poco mejor, creo.

- Obvio que sí, a ti no te pegaron ningún plantón y además veías como tu pareja huía – Suspiró.

- Lo sé, Harry – Interrumpí para no seguir escuchando sus irónicas palabras.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

- Creo que aún así quiero saber.

- Yo, es que yo... – Balbuceé

- No – Susurró – No digas nada, prefiero no saberlo – Suspiró nuevamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me decía que sí y luego que no.

- Bueno.

- Hermione – Hizo una pausa y luego siguió – Nunca te había llamado sangre sucia, y no se por qué en ese momento lo hice, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, sabía que estabas enojado y no me dolió – Mentira no lo disculpaba, porque me había dolido el alma con ese calificativo. La única persona que me llamaba así era Malfoy y escucharla salir de los labios de Harry fue humillante y además triste. Pero aún así el daño que le había hecho yo, era peor – Harry me tengo que ir. Tengo muchos deberes y yo…

- Está bien – Se quedó sentado sin alzar la vista cuando me levanté.

- Adiós – De vuelta al castillo, caminé con pasó firme y decidido. Muchas personas estaban asombradas por vernos "conversar", así que quería demostrar que esta charla no había sido para mal. _"Al menos ahora me habla"._

Entre a mi torre y fue casi glorioso ver el sofá ahí. Me tiré en él, y luego me saqué los zapatos y calcetines. Aflojé el nudo de mi corbata y desabroche los dos botones principales de mi camisa. Con la respiración agitada, cerré mis ojos, pero segundos después sentí que alguien me estaba mirando.

- ¡Ayyy! – Grité dando un brinco - ¡Maldito, me has asustado! – Era Malfoy que estaba mirándome a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Acaso viste en mis ojos tu reflejo, Granger? – Una risa burlona se dibujo en su rostro – Porque yo no soy nada de feo para que te asustes de ese modo, aunque podría hacerlo si lo que te asusta es tanta hermosura.

- Que ego – Suspiré - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuál es el agrado de venir a romper mi paz?

- Yo… - Respondió alzando una mano – Solo quería sacar el libro que estaba en tu espalda – Me mostró el libro, que tenía la tapa doblada – Y mira lo que le hiciste…

- Para que dejas tus libros botados, y mas en un sofá. Donde es obvio que alguien se sentará arriba de él – Rebatí y me acosté nuevamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Creí que Malfoy se iría, pero descubrí que no era así, cuando por segunda vez comencé a sentir la sensación de que alguien te mira - ¿Qué quieres? Que yo sepa no hay mas libros – Me removí mirando el sofá – No, definitivamente no los hay.

Al levantar la cabeza - para asegurarle que no había nada que le perteneciera a él -, vi un rostro que se acercaba rápidamente al mío. Sin explicaciones ni nada, me plantó un beso.

- ¿Qué mier…? – Iba a objetar cuando sentí que tenía un poco de libertad, pero nuevamente sus labios encarcelaban a los míos. Este segundo beso fue más largo, porque inconscientemente yo se lo respondí. Lo tiré del cuello y ambos quedamos acostados en el sofá. Lamentablemente, el arriba mío. Pude alejarme unos centímetros y ver sus ojos. Eran tan únicos que me intimidaban. Se acercó nuevamente, más esta vez solo rozó mis labios suavemente. Era todo un ritual su manera de besar.

Rápidamente mi mente empezó a procesar lo que estaba pasando. _"Oh Hermione no debes estar aquí, y menos hacer esto" _Mi voz interna me lo recriminaba y tenía razón. Era incorrecto, era Draco Malfoy. No sabía que pasaba conmigo cuando estaba cerca de él, mi cuerpo dejaba de hacerme caso para entregarse al más exquisito de los placeres.

"_¿Desde cuando me besa en vez de insultarme?"_ ¡Maldición! Me confundía, era demasiado extraño lo que sentía en ese momento. Tenía unas "mariposas" en el estomago, pero al mismo tiempo estaba decepcionada, el motivo… no lo sé. Por un lado quería quedarme así, como estábamos. Pero por otro era todo lo contrario, quería huir, correr, insultarlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué me pasaba?

- Malfoy – Pronuncié alejándome aún más. Él también lo hizo, se levantó exaltado y apretó el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha - ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Pregunté con temor. Al escuchar mi pregunta, inspiró y me miró. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su pálido rostro.


	10. Mentiras y juegos

¡Hola!

Mil disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, es que… les juro, NO TENGO VIDA. El colegio ocupa TODO mi tiempo, además estoy en semana de certamen (y la proxima también) y entra mucha materia, y tiene dos notas. Así que les reitero: disculpenme. Muchas Gracias por leerme y dejar reviews. Son lo mejor X).

Aquí les dejo un capi, que uff… escribí hace mil años, ya ni me acordaba que existía. Porque creo que les dije que el fic ya lo tenía escrito xD. A mi no me gusta mucho el capi, pero bueno… es lo que puedo dejar ahora. Y disculpen por lo corto que es, hasta yo me averguenzo de esto xDD. En fin... muchos besos y abrazos. Que tengan un buen fin de semana, no como yo que tendré que estudiar xD.

Byee!

* * *

**_Bella Traición_**

_10.- Mentiras y juegos._

- Malfoy – Pronuncié alejándome aún más. Él también lo hizo, se levantó exaltado y apretó el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha - ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Pregunté con temor. Al escuchar mi pregunta, inspiró y me miró. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sentándose mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Repetí.

- Nada – Contestó secamente, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa, en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que le importara algo y por eso me entristeció su respuesta.

Según mi opinión uno no se besa con alguien si no siente nada por ella, tiene que haber al menos una atracción. ¡Si! Si se que lo que estoy diciendo es ilógico, sé también que Malfoy nunca podría sentir mas que asco y repudio hacia mí, y yo nada mas que odio hacia él. Y además era indebido sentir algo diferente a eso, porque era mi enemigo, el peor de todos. Era el ser que más me humillaba en el mundo, y eso no iba a cambiar de un día para otro. No podía.

- ¿Y por qué me besaste? – Pregunté con una mirada gélida y que carecía de expresiones.

- Porque se me dio la gana – Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ir besando a quien quiera porque sí.

- Ah… - ¿Por qué mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas? No se porqué no me imaginé que sería esa respuesta, que además era la más obvia.

- ¿Tu no creíste que tu, que tu…?

- Yo no creí nada – Lo interrumpí – Yo no creí nada, Malfoy.

- Me alegro.

- ¡Pero no puedes besarme así como así, estúpido! – Grité ante su reacción – No puedes. ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera!

- Entonces ¿por qué te dejas besar tan rápido, Granger? – Dijo acercándose nuevamente dejándome bajo él.

- Yo no soy una cualquiera, Hurón – Lo golpee en el pecho, en cierta parte para descargar con él la rabía que sentía, y por otra parte para alejarlo de mi. De algun modo había jugado conmigo, y no puedo negar que mi inconsciente se dejo llevar por sus besos, pero sabía que solo eran ideas mías, y que además me hacia falta un poco cariño - ¿Por qué a veces eres tan, tan…?

- ¿Irresistible? – Me interrumpió.

- No – Grité con su rostro más cerca aún, el maldito cada vez se acercaba más – Tan imbécil, tan arrogante. Simplemente, tan Malfoy – Suspiré derrotada y resignada. La estupidez y la crueldad las llevaba en la sangre. _"Ay, Hermione te está importando demasiado como se comporta"_ ¡Pero es que me confundía! A veces era tan pasable, pero todo se rompía como un vidrio cuando se volvía a comportar como el era verdaderamente. _"Tu lo has dicho… verdaderamente"_.

- Soy un Malfoy – Dijo levantándose – Y jamás voy a cambiar, ratita.

- No tiene derecho a llamarme así – Contesté levantándome y tirándolo del brazo – No tienes derecho.

- ¿Y tu puedes llamarme _"Hurón"_? – Preguntó volteándose y mirándome a los ojos.

- …

- Además tengo todo el derecho del mundo, soy superior a ti – Dijo caminando a su dormitorio.

- ¿Por qué a veces eres tan pasable y a los dos minutos cambias al otro extremo y te vuelves tan humillador y arrogante? ¿Cómo puedes?

- Granger, contigo jamás seré amable ni menos _"pasable"_ – Dibujo las comillas con sus dedos en el aire - Ni contigo ni con nadie, solo sentí curiosidad sobre el limite al que podía llegar.

Solo había jugado conmigo y me lo volvía a dejar claro. _"Es solo una más de sus humillaciones"_ Pensé, pero no se por qué me causaba más angustia que otras veces. Por más que me trataba de convencer que no había nada de diferente en la mirada de Malfoy, algo me hacía dudar. Yo le ví los ojos, y por un momento supuse que había dicho algo que realmente no quería decir.

Sabía que estaba pensando demasiado en él, y no era bueno prestarle demasiada atención, porque me perjudicaba a mi misma.

Luego de esa "conversación" corrí a encerrarme en mi "burbuja". No me podía quedar quieta y era desesperante. ¿Acaso me estaba atrayendo Malfoy? _"No, no y mil veces no. Hermione, estás loca"_

No me podía ni atraer, porque no era mi tipo; alguien cariñoso, tierno y respetuoso era lo que quería para mí, y él era todo lo contrario. No demostraba amabilidad con nadie, solo aparentaba superioridad y arrogancia, y eso me molestaba considerablemente. _"Te molestaba ¿o te molesta?"_

Me senté al borde de la ventana de mi habitación. Tenía una amplia vista, hermosa por sobre todo. Hacía frío y los árboles danzaban al ritmo de la brisa. Era tan tranquilizador, afuera todo estaba en paz, siguiendo lo que deparaba la naturaleza. En cambio en mí todo parecía un tornado. Una nube de humillación se posaba sobre mí. Ser parte de un juego no es grato, y claramente él me había robado los besos, porque yo no los reparto porque sí. Cuando doy uno es porque de verdad lo siento y yo no sentía nada por Malfoy, o al menos de eso me trataba de convencer. Prefería mil veces que me gustase Neville, o el propio Harry, que un ególatra narcisista, clasista, frío y vacío. Porque simplemente él no iba a cambiar.


	11. Encuentro en la ducha

¡Hola hola!

¡Oh Dios! Que manera de llover, odio el invierno. O sea, no lo odio, pero no creen ustedes que la lluvia es para un día en el que se puede quedar acostadita y calentita, viendo tele, o leer o cualquier cosa, menos que mojarse para ir al colegio? xDD. En fin... Acá en chile a llovido mucho, el sábado y domingo paró, porque había estado lloviendo casi toda la semana pasado, pero ahora ha comenzado de nuevo.

Pero ahora al grano... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS: **danimgb1**, **joyce malfoy black** y **jos Black**, en serio. Son poquitas, pero basta x). Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, porque a mí este me encanta xD.

Besitos

Bye!

* * *

_**Bella Traición**_

_11.- Encuentro en la ducha._

Había solo una pregunta para ambos. ¿Por qué se sentían así? ¿Desde cuando y por qué? Para Draco el no saber la respuesta a estas preguntas lo desesperaba, porque siempre tenía el control y manejaba todo. Ya sea en los demás y en sus sentimientos propios; pero esta vez era diferente. Algo le pasaba con Hermione, pero el mismo se lo negaba y escondía. No le podía estar pasando aquello, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Hermione no podía reprimir la sensación que lo llevaba a mirar sus labios y desear con locura tocarlos. Luchaba contra sus deseos e impulsos, contra la atracción que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella, pero al final perdía. Acababa besándola y se convencía de que era solo un beso. ¿Cuántos besos había dado ya? ¿Ha cuantas mujeres había besado y luego hacía como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Y por qué con ella era diferente? Porque no había duda que era diferente, cada vez que la besaba deseaba tener otro encuentro como ese. Deseaba volver a acariciar su piel suave, de ver de cerca sus ojos y rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Por un lado le molestaba que Hermione pensara que él había jugado con ella, le molestaba que lo odiase en aquel momento por haberla convencido – tan fácilmente – de que todo era un juego. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? _"Porque no tenías otra opción, Draco… no tenías otra opción"_ Se auto convenció.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Ya era fin de semana, ese día pensé en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Específicamente en lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía un sabor a amargura y angustia, supuse que – inconcientemente – me había ilusionado, por más que lo negase y por más que lo evitara. Mi inconciente me había jugado una mala pasada creyendo que había cierto interés por parte de Malfoy. Quizás creí que le estaba gustando a alguien, quizás eso me emocionaba. _"Que quizás ni nada. Admítelo, te emociona"_. No se bien como llegué a pensar y a creer que se estaba fijando en una sangre sucia. Me avergonzaba de considerar esa idea tan descabellada, porque era estúpida e imposible. Eso jamás iba a cambiar. Pero aun así no podía evitar la frustración al pensar eso, que nunca nada iba a cambiar.

Saqué mis pies de las calentitas y suaves sábanas, para posarlos en el frío piso. Lentamente y con pereza, caminé hacía el armario para buscar la ropa que ocuparía ese día y una toalla para darme un baño. De todo mi vestuario escogí unos jeans simples, con una camisa negra simple, y unos zapatos simples. Era simple, y todo en mi también. _"Simple, simple, simple, simple. Nadie se interesa por una simple"_ Gruñí en un sonido incomprensible. Después de quejarme de mi ropa, saqué mi ropa interior para dejarla encima de la cama, al igual que las demás prendas.

Me acordé que ese día iba a ir con Ginny a Hogsmeade y un poco de entusiasmo se adhirió a mi persona.

Cuando entré al baño dejé mi toalla en un percherito en la pared y deje mi neceser en un mueblesito cercano. Caminé hacia la ducha/tina – como sea – y abrí las manillas para regular el agua. No me costó encontrar la adecuada, ya que me gustaba la temperatura media, pasando a fría. Me introducí en la ducha y la sensación de satisfacción fue casi inmediata. Primero el agua cayó por mi cabello, para luego dar paso a mis hombros hasta llegar a mis pies. Era relajante estar allí, además el agua me despabilaba y me quitaba cualquier signo de cansancio y sueño.

Luego de haber lavado mi cabello y distintas partes de mi cuerpo; después de haber estado unos 40 minutos allí, caí en la cuenta de que tenía que salir. Nunca fui muy ahorrativa en relación al agua, ni en mi casa ni en Hogwarts. Cerré las manillas y saqué una mano para alcanzar la toalla - que anteriormente había dejado colgada en el perchero - pero sorprendentemente cuando palpé la toalla ésta estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba. _"Que raro"_ Pensé mientras mi mano ascendía para tocar el supuesto "perchero", pero en vez de eso palpé algo cálido. Algo como una… mano.

- ¡Ahhh! – Exclamé tirando la toalla y tapar mi cuerpo con ella. Rápidamente, pero no sin miedo, abrí la cortina de baño. Y ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y sus ojos penetrantes. - ¡Malfoy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar ASÍ?

- Sht – Emitió al mismo tiempo que alzaba dos de sus dedos para ponerlos en mi boca, cerrando mis labios. Cuidadosamente me empujó hacia dentro de la ducha hasta la pared. A pesar de todo el alboroto que hacía, me percaté de que estaba entrando conmigo a la ducha.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Sueltam…!

- ¡Cállate! – Ordenó y sacó sus dedos para ponerlos en mi mentón dejando inmovilizada mi cara. Vi como se acercaba y más que ver sus labios en los míos, sentí el calor de éstos. ¿Por qué jugaba así conmigo? ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba mi autoridad? ¿Por qué dejaba que me besara así como así? ¡Yo no quería! _"¿Desde cuando dejas que jueguen así contigo?"_ Me pregunté a mi misma, en lo poco de cordura que me quedaba. Y con esa poca cordura, evité que mis labios se movieran para responderle aquel fogoso beso. ¡Quería que se fuera cuanto antes! Porque sabía que mi fuerza de voluntad no daba para tanto. Extrañado y con un gesto de gusto a poco se apartó de mí y me miró a los ojos. _"Y tiene el valor de mirarme pidiendo una explicación. YO soy la que necesita una explicación…" _

- Déjame en paz – Modulé frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar de mirar sus ojos – Vete. No tienes derecho, no se como te atreves, no se como… - Apreté mis labios haciendo que estos formaran una delgada línea y se pusieran de color pálido.

- Yo…

- ¡Cállate! – Lo interrumpí - ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

- ¡No quiero! – Reclamó ejerciendo presión sobre mi cuerpo.

- Mira… - Cerré los ojos. Me era más fácil concentrarme sin mirar sus ojos. – Si estás necesitado, ándate con Pansy o cualquiera de las perras que les encantaría estar haciendo el papel de objeto sexual. Porque yo… - Abrí los ojos y lo empujé – No soy una de esas.

- No quiero a ninguna de ellas – Explicó acercándose nuevamente para embriagarme con su aroma – Yo te quiero a ti.

- Pero lamentablemente… - _"Oh si, lamentablemente…" _– no quiero que estés cerca de mí ¿oíste?

Esperaba una ofensa, una palabra fea, un gesto obsceno, o cualquier cosa menos que me respondiera con OTRO beso. Pero era obvio, todo lo que tenía que ver con el era contra las normas, porque él convertía todo a la _excepción de la regla._ Sentí sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y también sentí su respiración chocando con mi mejilla. "_Fuerza de voluntad, te pido que hagas un acto de presencia"_, pero esta ya se había ido hace mucho. Y lo supe cuando me sorprendí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y cuando me acoplé a su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¡Por merlín! Era el hombre que jugaba conmigo, era el hombre que me ofendía, era el hombre que odiaba, era el hombre que ME odiaba. ¿Dónde quedaban todos esos factores importantes?. Me molestaba no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para pegarle o mandarle un maleficio imperdonable. Cuando estaba cerca de él, me comportaba de una forma distinta. De una manera distinta. Él debilitaba la fuerza, la determinación y la seguridad en mí. Debilitaba todo mi carácter y mi personalidad cuando posaba sus suaves y deseables labios en los míos. Y odiaba eso. Lo odiaba _por_ eso.

Sus manos bajaron de mis mejillas para abrir una llave del agua. No me di cuenta de que había hecho eso, hasta que sentí algo frío y mojado recorrer mi cabello y mi cuerpo. No puedo negar que eso me excitaba, y supongo que era el motivo por el cual deseaba acercar mi cuerpo más al de él. Y supongo también que ese era el motivo de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, de nuestras caricias desesperadas y de nuestros besos alterados.

xxxxxxx

_No seas malita, y dejame un review, si? :D_


	12. Confesiones

¡Hola!

Uff, no se que decir. Me he demorado bastante, lo se u.u. Es que en serio, no he tenido tiempo y ya saben.. el cole y todo eso. Ahora traigo un capi y es largo, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por los reviews: **Danii**, **joyce malfoy black**, **jos Black**. Son lo mejor x). Besos y cuidence mucho!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_12.- Confesiones._

Se me había olvidado todo; se me había olvidado que estábamos en una ducha, que estaba cubierta solo por una toalla y que él era mi enemigo. Era casi imposible resistirse a las caricias de aquel hombre, sus manos acariciando mi piel con vehemencia, sus labios besando mi cuello y el hueco detrás de mis orejas y su respiración chocando con mi mejilla. Nunca me habían acariciado de esa forma, pero aún así todavía tenia un poco de dignidad y de cordura.

- Ma… - Tartamudee un poco desconcentrada ya que justo en ese momento su mano descendía por mi espalda – Malfoy.

- ¿Ajá? – Gimió besándome en los labios.

- Aléjate – Ordené con una fuerza de la que no me creía capaz. Me sentí bien al escuchar la seguridad en mi voz.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, vamos. Muévete – Lo empujé con furia, ejerciendo presión sobre su pecho.

- ¡No! – Se acercó nuevamente a mí, tal como siempre hacía luego de yo haberlo alejado. Lo miré a los ojos y tensé la mandíbula. Me daba rabia que él creyera que tenía el control sobre todo, que pudiera decir "basta" o "sigue" a lo que quisiese. Conmigo no era así, no señor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó al notar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos simplemente por rabia.

- Nada – Dije empujándolo con fuerza y saliendo de la ducha – Nunca pasa nada.

Llegué a mi dormitorio y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Suponía que Draco no iba a tener el valor suficiente, para dar la cara y hablarme en ese momento. Seguro no entendía que me pasaba, y no lo culpaba; era hombre y más aun, era Malfoy. Me apoyé en la puerta y me resbalé hasta sentarme en el suelo. Aún lloraba, pero ya no tanto de rabia. Si no por miedo, terror a admitir lo que estaba sintiendo. De lo que ya era obvio.

Recordé que tenía planes con Ginny y me levanté para vestirme. Lo hice sin ganas y casi automáticamente.

Agradecí haberme vestido rápido ya que una vez más me había equivocado, ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que Draco nunca hacía lo que uno imaginaba? Ahí estaba golpeando mi puerta, y seguro que no era por educación.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamé esperando que hubiese escuchado el garabato. - ¿Por qué no mueves tu gran trasero en la dirección contraria? – No es que me gustase decir malas palabras, solo que estaba enojada, triste y tal vez humillada. Me senté en la cama abatida justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta y descaradamente ingresó a mi habitación.

- Quiero saber por qué lloras. – Caminó hasta ponerse delante de mí.

- Quiero que te vayas.

- ¿Hay algún motivo para que lo hagas? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¡Granger tienes diecisiete años! ¡No puedes llorar por nada!

- ¡Maldito hurón! – Grité rompiendo la falsa paz que intentaba mantener - ¡Es que tu única y obesa neurona no es capaz de comprender que quiero que te vayas!

- ¡Lo que pasa es que tu no tienes neuronas para entender que a mí nadie me ordena!

- ¡Solo viniste porque quieres "terminar" lo que comenzaste en la ducha! – Lo acusé - ¡Pero olvídalo! Yo no soy un objeto, ya te lo dije.

- Lo que _comenzamos_, Granger.

- ¿Lo que comenzamos? – Repetí entrecerrando los ojos. Me levanté y me acerque amenazante - ¡Tu entraste al baño! ¡Tú rompiste mi privacidad!

- ¡Y tu respondiste mi beso! – Contestó alzando la barbilla con ademán de ser superior. - Ratita, no te vengas a hacer la santurrona, porque ese papel ya no te da conmigo. Véndeselo al _Zanahorio_, o a Potter, que te creen todo, pero a mí no.

- Yo… - Bajé la vista.

- ¡Ah! ¡Verdad que el _trío dorado_ ya no existe! Ahora es el _dúo fracasado_ – Me provocó. _"Era muy bueno para ser verdad"_ Pensé. Los insultos y las frases hirientes de Draco habían cesado, pero sabía que nunca iban a desaparecer del todo. - ¿Te has quedado sin tus guardaespaldas, Granger? – Y claro, volvía a usar ese tono que tanto me molestaba.

- Como no te irás tu – Caminé hacia la puerta – Me iré yo.

Me fui escuchando un par de palabras enfurecidas, o quizás insultos. Llegué a la entrada del castillo y había un montón de alumnos ansiosos por salir. No me costó encontrar a Ginny, ya que su cabello resaltaba por sobre todos los demás.

- Te has retrasado – Anunció al verme. Supe que no estaba molesta al ver su enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Es imposible no encontrarme con Malfoy – Suspiré agitada. - ¿A quién buscas? – Pregunté al ver que la pelirroja se ponía en puntillas y miraba por encima de mí. Me di vuelta para ver a quién observaba y no tuve que esperar la respuesta, ya que ésta estaba delante de mí.

- ¿Y Harry? – Preguntó Ginny a mi espalda. Ron me miraba sorprendido. Supuse que él tampoco sabía que en esta salida había más invitados. (Por mí).

- ¿Qué… - Iba a cuestionar cuando justo apareció mi ex novio.

- ¡Hermione! – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Ginny? – Me di vuelta para lanzarle un par de cruciatus a mi amiga - ¿Me puedes explicar esto?

- Eh… - Me miró primero, para luego desviar sus ojos a Harry y Ron – Es que yo primero iba a ir con ellos, pero luego tu me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer y bueno, yo… yo pensé que podíamos ir los cuatro – Tragó saliva.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- No quería que te quedarás sola – Sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Pero ellos no quieren ir conmigo, no debiste hacer esto, Ginny – La reprendí molesta. Me sacaba de quicio que hubiese tenido esa actitud. Que Harry me hubiese hablado una vez después de que lo dejé plantado, no quería decir que quisiera ser mi amigo de nuevo, o que quisiera que saliera con ellos.

- Pero yo… - Hablo Harry.

- No, no te preocupes – Me di vuelta y lo miré de frente – No iré. Recordé que tenía cosas que hacer. Adiós.

-

Me di media vuelta y me marché. Ginny no tenía la culpa, seguro lo había hecho para que izáramos la bandera blanca y además estaba en el medio, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Lo único que martillaba mi mente cuando me devolvía para ir a algún lugar donde hubiesen personas que no me molestaran era que me había quedado sola, y aburrida.

Cuando volví a mi torre, después de haber dado unas vueltas sin sentido, haberme leído un libro en la biblioteca y almorzar, rogué al cielo para que Malfoy no estuviera allí, que hubiese ido a Hogsmeade con su tropa de amigos, o que por último estuviese en cualquier otro lugar.

Cuando estuve frente al retrato, crucé los dedos y pronuncié la contraseña que me daba el acceso. Cerré los ojos y entré. Dramática y lentamente abrí un ojo y todas mis esperanzas se fueron al tacho de la basura.

Ahí estaba él, acostado en el sofá tranquilamente. ¿Se había quedado allí todo el día? Un sentimiento extraño se produjo en mí, aunque tampoco era tan extraño… lo llevaba sintiendo hace días. Estaba leyendo algún libro, pero traté de pasar silenciosamente a mi habitación. No quería hablar de lo que había sucedido en la mañana, ni recordar el sabor de sus labios, ni la textura de su piel. Todo eso me producía un escalofrío que partía desde la raíz de mi cabello hasta la punta de mis pies.

Creí que no hablaría, que no diría nada y que me obviaría, pero no fue así. Cuando vi que se giraba y me miraba con sus ojos grises, pude tener la mayor certeza de que todo lo que yo pensaba en relación a él, era equívoco.

- ¿Qué? – Ataqué, no dejaría que me ofendiera ni ninguna otra cosa por el estilo. - ¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- Aparte de tener la cara como un monstruo… no, nada.

- Si yo tengo la cara así, ni te imaginas como la tienes tú.

- Mucho mejor, claro.

- ¡Ah! – Apreté los dientes - ¿Cuál es la idea de fastidiarme así?

- Aunque odie la idea, supongo que es para acercarme a ti… - Contestó como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuese lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Qué? – Entrecerré los ojos con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Eso – Alzó las cejas. – Me gustas.

- ¿Qué? – Repetí sonrojada y molesta.

- Que tonta eres.

- No… - Bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza. - ¿Tu eres bipolar, cierto?.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué si eres bipolar? – Repetí.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Para de mentir – Susurré tratando de ir nuevamente a mi habitación. Claro que no le creía, todo era un juego en el que yo justamente no estaba dispuesta a jugar. No podía negar que una parte de mí, se sentía emocionada por escuchar esa declaración, pero no podía. ¡Era Malfoy! Era utópico que le gustara una sangre sucia… una impura.

- Reconozco que he mentido bastante, pero esta no es una de esas veces – Se acercó.

- ¡Claro! ¿Y esperas que yo crea que te gusta una sangre sucia? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. - ¿A ti, que siempre te jactabas de lo que harías con nosotros, cuando Voldemort tuviera todo el poder? Si que eres bipolar…

- ¡Lo sé! – Inquirió molesto.

- Pues ya sabes, no te creeré nunca, y es obvio que todo esto es parte de tu juego. Tu mismo me lo dijiste.

- Bueno, esa fue una de las veces que mentí.

- ¿Entonces, como se te pasa por tu achicada cabeza que yo te voy a creer semejante estupidez, si siempre mientes? – Repetí.

- Porque…

- ¡No! – Grité caminando a mi dormitorio. - ¿Sabes? ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Me cansé de escuchar tus embustes! – Dije una vez dentro de mi pieza. Cuando voltee vi que Draco se aproximaba, pero antes de que pudiese entrar, cerré la puerta con fuerza y luego la hechicé.

No intentó volver a hablar, ni nada por el estilo. Al sentarme en mi cama pude sentir con más tranquilidad como mi cabeza y mi corazón se contradecía. Eran impresionantes las ganas que tenía de ir y besarlo; decirle cualquier cosa "buena" y que inexplicablemente estaba feliz de saber que era algo mutuo. Pero mi mente me decía que no podía ir y decirle que era algo mutuo, porque él no sentía eso, solo estaba jugando.

Era horrible la sensación de no saber que haces; de estar atrapada en una situación y no poder salir.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir, y yo como siempre estaba sola mirando por la ventana. Veía como algunos alumnos comenzaban a ingresar al colegio, entre la multitud estaba ahora el "trío": Ginny, Ron y Harry. Mi vida pasaba delante de mis ojos. Siete años habíamos sido amigos, los mejores; lo que se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas, pero ahora éramos unos simples conocidos. Me dolía ver como mi mejor amiga ocupaba mi lugar, claro que no era su culpa, pero ese lugar me pertenecía.

En ese momento recordé tantas cosas; recordé los momentos más felices junto a ellos. Cuando reíamos, cantábamos, bailábamos, pero de la nada surgía el recuerdo más triste y doloroso de mi existencia… el día que se acabó todo, el día de mi casamiento, el día en el que había perdido mi vida.

Me alejé de la ventana poniéndome los zapatos que minutos antes me había sacado. Me miré al espejo y vi el rastro de algunas lágrimas, me arregle un poco el cabello y fui a buscar a Ginny. Tenía que contarle a alguien lo que me había pasado; ella era la única que me podía escuchar, aunque tuviera cierta envidia hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó de la "emoción" al contarle lo que estaba pasado entre el rubio y yo - ¿Le gustas?

- Ginny – La miré con antipatía – Cállate, que te puede escuchar – Estábamos en mi dormitorio ya que afuera hacia frío y alguien nos podía escuchar, al encontrarla le propuse ir a mi cuarto.

- Lo siento, Herms – Se sentó a los pies de la cama – Es que es… es…

- Imposible – La interrumpí sentándome a su lado.

- Bueno, no es imposible, porque le gustas – Entrecerró los ojos - ¿Pero quien se lo iba a imaginar?

- Ginny basta – Dije de mala gana, la verdad era que hablar de eso me ponía de mal humor – Yo no le gusto, es una mentira.

- Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía – Respondió con una sonrisa picara – Malfoy no está nada de mal.

- La verdad es que tiene un cuerpazo que ni te imaginas – La interrumpí.

- ¿Viste?

- ¿Qué?

- Te gusta – Me empujo suavemente de broma – Bueno, tiene un cuerpazo, tienen una torre para ustedes solos, están solteros…

- ¡No! ¿Y Harry?

- ¿Estás comprometida con Harry? ¡Ya no! Ya es hora de dar vuelta la página.

- Lo sé - Contesté confundida – Pero yo no le gusto, no quiero caer en su trampa.


	13. No te creo

¡Hola!

¿Como están mis muchachas? Espero que bien, porque lo que es yo... estoy muy congestionada. Esto del invierno no lo llevo muy bien, odio estar resfriada, pero bueno... no puedo hacer nada xD.

Disculpen la demora, es que me bajonee un poco porque solo tuve dos reviews (por cierto, muchas gracias **Gabrielle Felton **y **liale**, me alegro de que les guste :D). Espero que las personitas que leen esto... (vamos, yo se que hay xD) dejen un review, si quieren dos, o tres... hasta cuarto, yo feliz xD.

Ya me voy. Ojala que les guste y es largo xD.

Besitos y abrazos.

_**Aienyx.**_

* * *

_**Bella Traición**_

_13.- No te creo._

Ya habían terminado las clases. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho que digamos. Después de que Ginny se hubiese marchado de mi habitación, no pude conciliar el sueño. Por eso el día siguiente me pareció más agotador de lo normal.

Quería relajarme un rato, a si que me saqué los zapatos y me acosté en el sofá de la sala. Estaba sola, pero inexplicablemente sentía que faltaba algo - _"O alguien"_ me recordó mi mente – en aquella habitación. Inconcientemente, ya me había acostumbrado a su no muy grata compañía.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Grité aunque nadie me escuchara – Maldito libro – Me senté para ponerme los zapatos que minutos antes me había sacado. Le había prometido a la bibliotecaria que le entregaría un libro que tenía antes de que anocheciera. Rápidamente, tomé el libro y corrí como pude a la biblioteca. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, el libro resbaló de mis brazos y por consiguiente cayó escalones más abajo. Justo cuando me estaba agachando para recogerlo, alguien lo hizo por mí.

- Toma – Extendió su mano para pasarme el libro. Levanté la cabeza y allí estaba él. La persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

- ¡Harry! – Sonreí fingidamente – Gracias – Agradecí para luego seguir bajando.

- Hermione – Susurro a mis espaldas.

- ¿Si? – Me di vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Lo pensó unos segundos, que a mí se me hicieron eternos y luego abrió la boca para contestar.

- Nada, olvídalo – Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró el piso.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunté rogando en mi mente que la respuesta fuese un "si". Cuando vi que asentía con la cabeza me di media vuelta nuevamente.

- ¿Después podemos hablar? – Preguntó otra vez a mis espaldas. Giré la cabeza y rápidamente copie el gesto que el había hecho antes. Un si.

¿Qué era lo que quería hablar? No teníamos nada de que conversar. Al menos nada que no fuese doloroso e incomodo, porque todo en él me aterraba. Sentía como si nunca hubiésemos tenido un lazo tan fuerte como un noviazgo, menos de amistad. Me sorprendía su actitud, porque a pesar de todo me seguía dirigiendo la palabra. Me seguía mirando como lo hacía antes de abandonarlo.

Cuando volví a mi torre ya no estaba sola. Incluso antes de mirarlo para verificar que estaba allí, mi corazón ya había empezado a latir muy fuerte. Tragué saliva con dificultad y al entrar decidí pasar directamente a mi habitación. Yo no le hablaría, pero tenía la esperanza de que él si lo hiciera. _"¿Desde cuando te gusta que Draco Malfoy abra su boca?"_ Pensé en mi fuero interno.

Pero como él no hacía lo que yo esperaba que hiciese, cuando pase cerca de él no me habló. Incluso, ni me miró. Traté de hacer mis pisadas más sonoras, pero nada de eso llamó su atención. Me detuve frente a la mesa donde hacíamos los deberes. Él estaba sentado frente a unos pergaminos. Lo miré unos segundos, y me armé de valor.

- ¿Tu no me vas a decir nada? – Pregunté cruzando los brazos encima de mi pecho. ¿Y es que tenía algo que decirme?

- No tengo nada que decir, Granger. – Bajó la cabeza y siguió mirando el pergamino.

- Pero…

- ¿No será que ya es una necesidad hablar conmigo? – Me interrumpió levantándose de la silla y acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

- ¿Necesidad? – Me alejé un poco. – Ya quisieras. Malfoy, si quisiese hablar con alguien serías la última persona en la lista. – _"Si, claro…"_ Opinó una vocecilla en mi mente con ironía.

- No estoy diciendo que quieras hablar con alguien. Estoy diciendo que solo quieres hablar conmigo. – Aclaró con un tono sexy.

- No puedes ser más creído, Hurón. – Contesté ruborizándome un poco. – Yo te odio, que no se te olvide.

- No te creo.

- Como si me importara que me creyeras… - Suspiré y lo miré con desprecio. Era una mentira, lamentablemente… ya no lo odiaba.

- Pues, no te creo. – Repitió alzando una ceja.

- Ya te dije que no me importaba si me creías o no.

- No te creo… - Dijo nuevamente con el afán de molestarme. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que estaba logrando lo que quería.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me importa!

- Es más… - Se acercó nuevamente. – Yo te gusto.

- ¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño. ¡Por merlín! El ego de ese hombre no podía ser más alto. - ¡Claro que no me gustas!

- Admítelo. – Susurró y su aliento rozó mi cabello. No pude evitar estremecerme al sentir el contacto. Suspiré.

- No tengo nada que admitir, Malfoy. – Traté de alejarme nuevamente, pero detrás de mí estaba el respaldo del sofá. Si seguía retrocediendo daría varias volteretas hasta caer en él.

- Di la verdad… - Entrecerró los ojos y sus manos se apoyaron en el respaldo del sofá, y por consiguiente me acorraló. – Te gusto, lo sé.

- Ya te dije. – Contesté aturdida.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que no me gustas… - Bajé la vista. Draco bufó y tomó mi mentón con su mano derecha. Estaba frío. Acercó mi rostro al de él, pero antes de tocar mis labios, me miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego, me besó.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó a tan solo unos centímetros de mis labios.

- Sí.

- ¿Si que?

- Estoy segura de que no me gustas. – Suspiré y segundos después fui prisionera nuevamente de sus suaves y apetitosos labios. No fue un beso apasionado, ni tampoco largo como los que ya me había dado, pero aún así me hacia sentir algo inexplicable. Me aturdía.

- ¿Estás segura de que no te gusta esto? – Rozó sus labios con los míos. - ¿Segura?

- No…

- ¿Entonces te gusto?

- No. – Aclaré. – Me gustan tus labios, tus besos… lo que sea, pero eso no significa que me gustas tú.

- Mentira – Suspiró y mordió dulcemente mi labio inferior. En pocas palabras, me mató. – Admítelo, yo se que…

- ¡Si me gustas! – Exclamé no pudiendo aguantar más la presión. Era increíble lo que podían hacer unos cuantos besos. - ¡Lo acepto!

Era mucho más aterrador en voz alta. Yo diciendo que me gustaba Draco Malfoy, completamente inaceptable.

Sentí muchas cosas al decir la frase, muchos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía que me sacaba un peso de encima, pero a la misma vez… por otro lado, sentía arrepentimiento. Impotencia, porque no debía sentir aquello. Había caído en su trampa, su estúpido juego. Había perdido.

- Ya que te saliste con la tuya, yo me voy a dormir. Permiso. – Dije empujándolo un poco para que me dejase salir. – Buenas noches.

- ¿Estás triste? – Sentí su voz a mis espaldas. No sé como se había enterado de eso, pero era verdad. Estaba triste.

- No lo sé… - Suspiré y entré a mi habitación. – Perdí. – Me di media vuelta y lo encaré. – Caí en tu juego, ¿querías que lo aceptara? Bueno, ya lo hice.

- Granger, esto no se trata de perder o ganar. – Aclaró frunciendo el ceño. – No he ganado nada aún, y tú no has perdido nada tampoco. Depende de ti.

- ¿De mi?

- Si. – Contestó con seguridad. Admiraba que siempre que hablara mirando a los ojos.

- Pero si eres tú el que juega…

- No juego.

- ¡Si lo haces! – Grité aferrándome a la puerta de mi dormitorio. - ¿Sabes? ¡Conquistarme es la forma más asquerosa de humillarme!

- ¿Eres tonta que te cuesta tanto entender?

- Seis años me humillaste, me maltrataste… - Cerré los ojos. - ¿Y ahora quieres que crea que te gusto? ¿Qué crea que de la noche a la mañana todo será diferente? ¿Solo por que te gusto? – Lancé la puerta con fuerza para cerrarla frente a sus narices, pero él la detuvo.

-¡Te trataba así porque te odiaba! – Exclamó.

- ¿Y porqué dejaste de hacerlo? ¡Si no te has fijado todavía soy una sangre sucia! – Me señalé. Ardía en rabia. Quería golpear cosas, golpearlo a él. Quería gritar hasta que ya no tuviese voz.

- Eso ya no me importa.

- No te creo. Nadie puede cambiar tan rápido, menos tú que me humillabas cada segundo que podías. – También bajé mi tono de voz - ¿Crees que voy a perdonar todo lo que me hiciste?

- ¿Por qué mierda eres tan terca? – Gritó y golpeó la pared, por un momento pensé que el golpe venía hacia mi, por eso di un saltito y retrocedí unos pasos. – Jamás le pegaría a una mujer… - Aclaró al ver mi reacción.

- ¿Pero pudiste humillar a una mujer todo lo que quisiste, no? – Pregunté viendo su espalda. Sí, porque se había dado media vuelta. Tenía muchas cosas guardadas y tenía que descargarlas todas. - ¡Me hiciste daño!

- No quiero seguir peleando – Entró a su dormitorio. – Tú no entiendes y no llegamos a ningún lado. – Cerró la puerta dejándome con todas las ganas de pegarle y gritarle.

- Imbecil – Fue todo lo que grité antes de cerrar mi propia puerta.

Ya era tarde y necesitaba dormir, y a pesar de todos los intentos que hacía para hacerlo, no podía. Daba vueltas en la cama de un lado hacia otro sin siquiera cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hacía recordaba mis palabras _"¡Si me gustas!"_. Todo era muy confuso y no encontraba ninguna solución, no podía discutir con él sin sacar en cara lo que me había hecho años atrás, y se suponía que yo ya lo tenía superado.

Después de muchos intentos pude cerrar los ojos y dormir. Soñar, escapar de la realidad y crear un mundo en el que todo era perfecto.

- Buenos días – Dijo Snape esperando que los alumnos el respondieran con la misma frase – Formen parejas, rápido – Gritó al escuchar murmullos. ¡Que gran idea! ¡Parejas! ¿Qué lindo, no? No había nadie que pudiera o quisiera ser mi pareja. _"¡Desgraciado!"_ Murmuré.

- Profesor – Pronuncié al ver que ya todos tenían sus parejas – Estoy sola.

- Entonces quédese así – Respondió con desprecio. – Usted siempre se jacta de su inteligencia, no le hará nada mal trabajar sola. A los segundos después empezó a escribir en el pizarrón las indicaciones del trabajo. De mala gana tomé una pluma y comencé a copiarlas.

En el banco de al lado estaba Draco sentado con Pansy, ésta lo miraba y le sonreía seductoramente, es decir, se le insinuaba. Él aceptaba todo y le seguía el juego, y al verlos algo me quemaba por dentro. ¿Por qué se trataban así? ¿Por qué frente a mí? ¿Y por qué me causaba celos?

- Malfoy, cierra tu estúpida boca. – Giré la cabeza hacia donde estaba él. – No puedo trabajar…

- No – Respondió con su mirada altanera, mientras que acariciaba el cabello de Pansy.

- ¡No me puedo concentrar con tu voz y tus risitas! - Grité haciendo que todas las personas en el salón me miraran, incluso Snape.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor – Alzó la voz Snape, mientras que se acercaba a mí – Y Srta. Granger tendrá la nota mínima en este trabajo – Abrí la boca para objetar, pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca, el profesor nuevamente abrió la boca. – Ah… y este trabajo lleva dos notas. Ahora salga de aquí – Señalo la puerta de salida.

- ¡Pero el Hurón no me dejaba trabajar! – Contesté enojada mientras tomaba mis libros. ¿Dos notas? ¿Es que no podía ser más desgraciado?

- Granger, no me culpes a mi – Se incluyó el rubio a la conversación – Asume las consecuencias de tus actos.

- ¡Tú no te metas! – Grité nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Por merlín! ¡Eran dos notas! Jamás había tenido una mala calificación y por culpa de Malfoy, ahora tenía dos – ¡No me puede poner aquellas notas!

- Impura, deja de gritar – Se sumó Pansy – Pareces loca, aunque ya lo eres.

- ¡Cállate! – Miré nuevamente al profesor.

- Yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana. – Respondió Snape – Debería dar el ejemplo. Veo que no se merece ser premio Anual.

- ¡Si lo merezco!

- Púes no lo demuestra.

- Me voy – Anuncié tomando las ultimas cosas que quedaban sobre mi banco - ¡Váyase al demonio! – Y salí dejando a un público expectante. No había pensado lo que dije, porque fue lo que me salió del alma ¿Le había gritado a Snape? Jamás me había comportado así, nunca le había faltado el respeto a un profesor. ¡Todo por culpa de Malfoy!


	14. Porque todo es mentira

¡Hola chicas!

Bueno, aqui traigo otro capi x) Espero que les guste. En este capitulo, vemos a un Draco más profundo, quizás hasta cursi, pero salió _así no más po _(léase con tono muy chileno xD), y además.. creo que era necesario para avanzar.

Gracias por los reviews: **jos Black, Marta00Black **y **Drehn. **Muchas gracias, me hicieron muy feliz. Ahora espero más reviews... Lalala (8) xD

Ya, me voy... esta lloviendo y tengo frío.

Chau.

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_14.- Porque todo es mentira._

Después de salir de la sala, no sabía a que lugar ir. Era la primera vez que me iba de una clase, o mas bien echaban y no sabía que hacer. Me sentía mal, me sentía impotente porque nunca me había sacado malas calificaciones y además ésta primera vez ni era mi culpa.

Arrastrando los pies caminé hacia un árbol que estaba en el verde pasto del patio del colegio. Cuando me senté me comenzó a temblar el labio inferior. Tenía ganas de llorar. Llorar por todo lo que me estaba sucediendo y fue por eso que algunas lágrimas poco a poco fueron empapando mi rostro. _"¡Que rabia!"_ Grité al mismo tiempo que arrancaba algunos pedacitos de pasto. Sabía que no estaba llorando por las malas calificaciones que me habían puesto – aunque si era un factor que empeoraba mi estado – sino porque no comprendía el motivo del comportamiento de Draco. ¿Por qué jugaba conmigo? ¿Por qué me sentía así? No entendía su actitud, no entendía porque me besaba y luego coqueteaba con otra. No lo entendía y eso me sacaba de quicio.

Cuando se me sacudieron los hombros a causa del sollozo que tuve en ese momento, escuché el sonido que hace el pasto cuando es pisado. Suspiré y traté de secarme vanamente el rastro de las lágrimas que me cayeron y que caían. Alcé la vista y lo vi a él.

- Ándate. – Susurré pasándome algunos dedos por debajo de los ojos.

- Reconozco que me has impresionado. Nunca pensé que le gritarías a Snape. – Se acercó aún más.

- ¿Y me debo sentir feliz por eso? – Sollocé y refunfuñé algo intangible. Odiaba que me viesen llorar. – Déjame en paz.

- No quiero.

- ¿No te cansas de molestarme? Te informo que has logrado mucho más que eso.

- Si, logré que Hermione Granger tuviera una mala calificación. – Sonrió burlón – Oh, verdad que son dos.

- Malfoy, en serio… - Cerré los ojos. – Déjame sola.

- ¿Por qué lloras? No eres la primera persona que las tiene, ni tampoco serás la última. – Dijo y se sentó a mi lado. Cuando lo sentí a mi lado, lo miré con sorpresa. - ¿O lloras por qué estas celosa? ¡Vamos! Pansy no es tan importante.

- Primero… - Tensé la mandíbula al escuchar su comentario. – No soy celosa y segundo, no tendría por qué estarlo.

- Si lo estás… - ¡Ahí vamos de nuevo! Siempre daba por hechas las cosas que ni yo tenía claras.

- ¿Y si lo estuviera te importaría?

- Si, porque sería otro factor que pone por hecho que te gusto.

- Creo que mi palabra basta, no necesitas ir buscando pruebas por ahí. – Respondí y miré el castillo.

- ¿Qué vas ha decirle a Snape cuando te de un castigo o cualquier cosa por el estilo?

- No me dará ningún castigo, Malfoy. – Cargué mi vista en sus ojos grises. – Aunque te lo merecerías tu y no yo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? – Preguntó alzando una ceja. – Bueno, que dos calificaciones mínimas ya son para ti la sanción mas grande.

- ¡Déjame sola! – Me levanté rápidamente volviendo a estallar en llanto. Sí, aquel día andaba más sensible de lo normal, mis hormonas estaban revueltas y toda la presión que sentía no me ayudaba.

- ¿Por qué estás tan paranoica y alterada? ¡Cálmate, mujer! – Se levantó ahora él.

- ¡No entiendes nada! – Me tapé la cara con las manos. Segundos después sentí como mis brazos eran prisioneros de unas manos que se cerraban entorno a ellos como cadenas. Lo miré y vi que me acercaba a su cuerpo. Al sentir y comprender que estaba tratando de abrazarme, no pude evitar llorar aún mas. _"Eres una llorona, Hermione. Arruinarás su túnica"_ Pero a pesar de eso, igual lo abracé y rodee su torso con mis brazos. Inesperadamente, sentí su mano en mi cabello… en mi nuca.

Inmediatamente sentí protección y seguridad, pero aún así no quería sentir lo que sentía hacia él, no quería que me gustase, no quería llegar a quererlo. Pero inexplicablemente, él estaba ahí… consolándome.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir supuestamente cosas por mí? – Pregunté aún con la cabeza pegada a su pecho. Lo único que tenía claro, era que no quería separarme de él.

- Cuando te vi débil, creo que fue ahí… - Dudó un momento. – Cuando no querías ni comer, es que era la primera vez que te veía tan decaída, tan frustrada. No podía comprender por qué tus amigos eran tan importantes para ti, por qué te reprochabas tanto haber defraudado a Potter, cuando supuestamente uno se casa por voluntad propia, cuando solo hiciste lo que creías correcto.

- ¿Perdón? – Me distancié un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Draco-arrogante-hurón-ególatra-Malfoy?

- Creo que nunca se conoce a las personas a fondo. Al fin y al cabo cada uno guarda un secreto, y Granger, no me subestimes.

- Lo sé… - Asentí aturdida por su aroma. – Es que, es demasiado extraño que estemos hablando esto y de está manera.

- Si, es verdad.

Después de que terminaran todas las clases que me tocaban aquel día. McGonagall me citó a su despacho. Y claro que yo sabía por qué.

Snape le había mantenido al tanto sobre mi comportamiento irrespetuoso e inapropiado en un Premio Anual, y me comentó que estaba un poco decepcionada. Al escuchar sus palabras, no pude evitar enfurecerme aún más y por consiguiente, dije todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que de verdad había sucedido.

No me dieron ningún castigo, al menos no por el momento. Así que después de charlar con mi profesora, fui directo a mi torre.

- ¿Qué quería Potter? – Preguntó al verme entrar por el retrato que vigilaba la entrada de nuestra torre. Me costó unos segundos procesar a que se refería.

- Ah… - Suspiré y recordé que justo mientras McGonagall me decía que fuese a su despacho, Harry me estaba preguntando si podía hablar conmigo. A lo que no sabía que contestar, pero por suerte ya tenía otra cosa que hacer. – Nada importante, quería charlar… no sé. – Contesté yendo a mi habitación y dejando allí algunas cosas. Luego volví a la sala y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Que no podía porque tenía que ir donde McGonagall. – Me giré y miré su perfil. - ¿Y como sabes tú?

- Te vi. – Respondió mirándome de reojo.

- ¿Me estabas vigilando? – Entrecerré los ojos y sonreí.

- Claro que no. – Dijo.

- Si… - Susurré y mi sonrisa se hizo aún mayor.

- ¿Debería haberlo estado? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Eh… - Balbucee. – No, claro que no. Si no somos nada.

- Exacto. – Chasqueó la lengua y volvió la mirada al periódico que tenía encima de las rodillas. Me quedé un poco aturdida con su respuesta, porque no esperaba ese tipo de contestación. _"Que duro…"_ Pensé dolida. _"Bueno, y tiene razón"_ Dijo otra vocecilla en mi mente. Me quedé en silencio y me senté derecha. No pude no evitar agachar la cabeza y mirar mis uñas. – Es que yo no te puedo ofrecer algo más. – Habló segundos después.

- ¿Cómo _algo más_? – Cuestioné confusa. Draco se removió en el asiento hasta quedar mirando mi perfil, tal como yo lo hacía segundos atrás.

- Es que…

- Ah, ya sé. – Lo interrumpí. – Ya sé que no eres un hombre de relaciones estables y que si se te presentara la oportunidad de… - Lo dejé en el aire. No es que me doliera pensarlo, y bueno… si me dolía en cierta parte, pero era porque se me hacía extraño imaginarme junto a Draco. Es decir, juntos en una relación. – No sé, si una mujer se te insinúa lo más probable es que le sigas el juego.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó.

- Es imposible no saber del Draco-rompe-corazones-Malfoy. He visto a muchas llorar por ti… - Comenté.

- ¿En serio? – Sonrió con arrogancia.

- Y a ti te gusta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hacer sufrir a las personas. – Lo miré y me encontré con unos ojos de color mercurio que penetraban los míos de una forma brutal. Me sentí intimidada. – Eres lo peor, Draco Malfoy. – Susurré y me levanté del asiento de mala gana.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡No! – Me devolví y lo miré desde arriba, porque él seguía sentado. – No digas nada, no es necesario. ¿Viste? Yo tenía razón. Lo único que quieres es jugar conmigo y hacerme sufrir para agregar una más a la lista.

- Pero si…

- ¡Y claro… menos puedes estar conmigo! ¡Una sangre sucia! – Alcé las manos y hablé más fuerte. – A veces quiero creerte, y creo que esas veces estoy a punto de lograrlo, pero ¡Por merlín! Al rato después me dices cosas que me aseguran que lo tuyo no es más que un juego.

- ¿Y quién dijo que ese era el motivo por el que te dije que no te podía dar algo más? – Se levanto acercándose a mí.

- ¡Por favor! – Suspiré. - ¡Es obvio!

- No, no es obvio. ¿Sabes por qué? – Preguntó tensando la mandíbula.

- ¡No! – Respondí. – Entonces, Draco Malfoy… deslúmbrame.

- Es la primera vez en mi vida que pienso que no soy lo suficiente para una persona. – Alzó una ceja. – Y es la primera vez en mi vida que creo no merecer a alguien, y Hermione… eso es demasiado para mí. – Había dicho mi nombre. _"Dijo mi nombre, me llamó por mi nombre…"_ Solo unas cuantas frases me habían dejado sorprendida.

- Pero… - Dije luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Sabes? No digas nada, ya me cansé de ser el malo de todo, porque es la primera vez que trato de no serlo, pero parece que no funciona. Ya me cansé de tener que lidiar con una mujer tan terca como tú.


	15. Caricias & Estremecimientos

¡Hola chicas!

¡Estoy feliz! No se por qué, pero igual X) Es bueno, no?.

Les traigo otro capitulo, pero tengo que decirles que este capi es **subido de tono,** así que si no les gusta leer cosas así, no lo lean x). Igual, no es mucho xD, no soy muy buena para esto, así que estoy dispuesta a recibir lechugas y tomates podridos (?).

Muchas gracias: **Gabrielle Felton**_ (wiiii, aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer x) )_**, missmagda **_(si, Hermione se hace la víctima, pero es parte del fic, me entiendes?. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que le hizo a Harry, pero a pesar de que tuvo mucho tiempo antes para decirle todo lo que ella sentía, no lo aprovecho, entonces no le quedó otra que hacerlo frente a todos, en el último momento :) ), _**jos Black **_(Ay nena, tu casi siempre me dejas review, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Eres lo máximo.). _Y bueno, eso sería todo. Espero mas reviews, no dejen de leerme :).

Chau.

_**Aienyx.**_

* * *

**Bella Traición.**

_15.- Caricias & estremecimientos. _

- ¿Ah si? – Me acerqué más a él. - ¿Así que soy terca? – Alcé una ceja, me mordí mi labio inferior y miré los suyos. _Apetitosos_. Me había convencido, con solo haber dicho esas palabras, lo había hecho. Porque en sus ojos se veía seguridad y desición, y por más que quisiera mantenerme firme y tratar de no creerle, no podía, porque ya había accedido a hacerlo. No quería mantenerlo más tiempo lejos de mí. Lejos de mi cuerpo, lejos de mis labios. Así que con rapidez y decisión lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo besé. Casi inmediatamente sentí que posaba sus manos en mis caderas y me acercaba aún más a él. Mi mano lentamente fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a su suave mejilla, y mientras lo besaba, también lo acariciaba.

Su piel era suave y delicada, no como él. No como su personalidad, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo como era. Arrogante, pedante, y hermoso. Porque lo era, ahora sabía porque todas las chicas hablaban en los rincones sobre Draco Malfoy, como se emocionaban cuando rozaban su ropa, o cualquier cosa de él. Y no podía evitar sentirme orgullosa de que era yo, la que lo tenía en aquel momento. Era mío, mío y de nadie más.

Un escalofrío me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando éste recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Eran sus manos las que habían producido aquel estremecimiento, porque se habían colado por debajo de mi camisa, hasta llegar a mi sostén. Estaban frías, y por lo tanto el resultado que producía el contacto de su piel con la mía, era mayor.

Cada segundo que pasaba hacía el beso más intenso y, aunque había partido suave y delicado, ahora no era más que una muestra de lujuria y deseo. Si, porque lo deseaba. Deseaba que me tocase como no había permitido a ningún hombre que lo hiciera, que recorriera mi cuerpo con sus labios y que me dejara hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Quería que fuera él, el primero que rompiera ese limite que solo yo me había impuesto.

En un momento se separó de mis labios para besar mi mandíbula y el camino que dejaba ésta, hasta llegar al hueco que había detrás de mi oreja. Me mordió el lóbulo derecho y oí más cerca su respiración agitada junto con una risita de picardía. Todo lo que hacía me excitaba en gran cantidad.

- Espera… - Susurré cuando me vi nuevamente prisionera de sus labios. – Deja quitarme esto. – Lo miré directo a los ojos y luego me quité el sweater gris que traía puesto aquel día. Él no llevaba ninguno así que mis manos fueron directamente a los botones de su camisa. Antes de que pudiese desabrochar el segundo botón, ya que el primero estaba suelto, tomó fuertemente mi muñeca derecha.

- ¿Estás segura? – Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y percibí como su respiración alborotaba mis cabellos. Chasquee la lengua y volví mi mirada a su camisa. Desabroché el botón y sentí sus dedos sujetando mi mentón, para luego dar paso a sus labios. A medida que me besaba, yo iba sacándole la camisa. – Estoy en desventaja… - Me susurró seductoramente en el oído, cuando sintió mis manos en su torso desnudo.

- Ahora en un empate – Contesté y prácticamente rompí mi camisa, porque al tirarla varios botones salieron disparados hacia quien sabe donde. Sonrió y me tomó de la nuca y me acercó una vez más a sus labios. Esos labios que me atormentaban cada noche por no tenerlos y que ahora tenía, los mismos que en ese momento se mezclaban con los míos y que se movían en perfecta sincronía.

Di un corto saltito y pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, mientras que mis manos se enredaban en su cabello.

Con dificultad caminó hacia mi habitación, donde después de unos segundos, me acostó. Me erguí y me arrodillé en la cama, para luego quitarme la falda que segundos después, tiré al suelo. Al verme hacer esto, alzó una ceja y se acercó a mí, mientras que al mismo tiempo se quitaba los pantalones.

Ambos habíamos quedado en ropa interior, y ante mi mirada inquisidora, rápida y sorpresivamente se quitó el bóxer que traía puesto. Al verlo desnudo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, y supe que lo había hecho, cuando sentí el calor de mis mejillas. _"¡Por merlín! ¡Hermione, no te pongas roja! ¡No ahora!"_ Me recriminé en mi fuero interno.

Se rió – supongo que fue porque le causo gracia el color carmesí que había tomado mis mejillas – y me tomó rápidamente de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Me acoplé a él y sentí su miembro en mi vientre bajo. Todo eso era algo nuevo para mí y no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa, pero yo lo quería.

Con su mano izquierda me acarició lentamente una mejilla, igual como yo lo había hecho con él minutos antes. Acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró algo que no llegué a entender. Quizás había sido una frase seductora, o algo por el estilo, por lo que delataba su mirada. Solo sonreí.

Acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondí mi cabeza en el hueco debajo de su mandíbula. Besé su cuello hasta llegas a sus anchos hombros. ¡Dios! Su espalda era sexy, en verdad, todo en él lo era, pero sus marcados músculos me extasiaban y me dejaban sin respiración. Mentira, aumentaban el ritmo de mi pulso y respiración.

Sentí nuevamente sus manos en mi espalda, pero ésta vez desabrochando mi sostén. Sus dedos fueron empujando los breteles por mis brazos, los cuales bajé lentamente para que los tirantes del sostén descendieran. Luego, me quitó lo que me quedaba de ropa interior.

Me acosté en la cama y él se subió arriba de mí, mientras que posaba una de sus manos en mi pecho derecho. Me estremecí, _otra vez_. Quizás debía sentir vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a él, pero más que sentir eso, sentía excitación y nerviosismo.

No tenía miedo, es decir, no tenía miedo en un principio. Pero a medida que sus labios iban descendiendo por mi cuerpo, a medida que sus manos iban recorriendo cada parte de mí, lo sentí. No sabía de verdad a que le temía, solo que nunca había llegado a ese límite con nadie, y por lo tanto era virgen. En los años que había estado con Harry, nunca le había permitido siquiera verme sin camisa, y no sabía si Draco estaba al corriente de eso.

Quizás fue por eso que mi respiración, poco a poco fue haciéndose mayor, al igual que mi nerviosismo, lo cual llamó la atención en él.

- Yo… - Pronuncié cuando su mirada se posó en la mía. Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Qué le iba a decir?. Tragué saliva y me mordí el labio inferior, mientras que él sonreía y me quitaba un mechón que tenía en la cara.

- Si, ya lo sé. – Contestó besando nuevamente mi cuello.

- ¿Qué sabes? ¿Y como? – Pregunté sorprendida. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la mía.

- Se nota por como te estremeces ante mis caricias. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. - ¿Ves? – Pasó uno o dos dedos por uno de mis pechos, y yo tragué saliva. – Es adorable.

- Si, claro. – Bufé y lo besé en los labios. El temor fue disminuyendo a medida que pasaban los segundos, supuse que solo tenía que estar segura de que el sabía con certeza de que yo era virgen. Y entonces en ese momento, me penetró y lo que era temor pasó a ser dolor. Sentí un leve, pero a la misma vez fuerte dolor en mi parte íntima. Me mordí aún más el labio inferior, y luego sentí el sabor de la sangre. Me había roto el labio. _"Oh Dios"_ Pensé y cerré los ojos. Inconcientemente, clavé mis uñas en la espalda de Draco, y percibí como poco a poco la temperatura de mi cuerpo iba aumentando, hasta llegar a sudar y a temblar.

- Mírame. – Susurró y abrí los ojos. Poco a poco sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos, y ese dolor que sentí en un comienzo empezó a convertirse en placer. Un placer que superaba en muchos niveles al dolor que había sentido.

- Oh… - Gemí, no pude evitar no hacerlo. Era una sensación tan punzante, tan intensa que superaba toda mi voluntad para mantener la boca cerrada. Sus ojos penetrando los míos, me excitaba aún más, y era por eso que no podía mantenerlos abiertos.

- Mírame… - Repitió. No era el tono de una orden, si no el tono que tiene una petición. Trataba de hacerlo, pero el hecho de mantenerlos abiertos y ver todo lo que sucedía con nuestros cuerpos, me extasiaba aún más, y ese mismo éxtasis me obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Pero justo en ese momento en el que yo los cerraba, volvía a escuchar su voz – confusa entre gemidos y gritos – que me decía que los abriera y yo lo hacía. Lo hacía para que ese éxtasis siguiera aumentando al estar perdida en un mar gris, lleno de fogosidad, placer, lujuria y ternura. Si, porque en el fondo de su mirada, había un rastro de cariño.

* * *

Ya saben, apreten **_go _**:).


	16. Buenas nuevas

¡Hola!

Gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz: **Danii , Kri , Rach , jos Black **_(estoy leyendo polaris, esta buenisimo xD), _**liale.** Llueve como siempre, esto se está pareciendo a Forks (?) (para las amantes de Crepusculo xD) están cayendo granizos. Que miedo.

Este capi no es muy bueno, pero da lo mismo xD.

Chau!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_16.- Las buenas nuevas._

Como era de costumbre, la luz me despertó. Entrecerré los ojos y me senté en la cama. Miré alrededor. Se me había olvidado donde estaba y con _quién_, giré la cabeza y vi a Draco durmiendo placidamente, cosa que me hizo sonreír; dormía frunciendo el ceño y tenía una mueca extraña en la boca, aunque, aún así se veía dulce.

Me acosté nuevamente, pero esta vez sobre su pecho desnudo y lo miré a la cara. Me arrastré un poco hacia arriba, para llegar a sus tan sabrosos labios. Lo besé suave y delicadamente, porque lo quería despertar y sin duda esa era la mejor manera. Sin yo prever que él ya estaba despierto, - con gran astucia y rapidez - me tomó de la cintura y nos dimos una vuelta, quedando yo acorralada bajo su torso. La noche anterior cuando sentía su contacto en mi piel, me daba escalofríos, ahora su intención era otra, hacerme cosquillas. Claramente había despertado de buen humor.

- ¡Nooo! – Reí y traté de empujarlo y con la intención de sacar sus manos de mi estómago.

- ¿Sabías que eres muy cosquillosa? – Sonrió alzando una ceja. – Solo te toco y ya te retuerces de la risa.

- No, no lo sabía – Respondí irónicamente. – Ya, para. – Ordené sin dejar de reírme.

- No quiero.

- Te haré cosquillas yo a ti. – Lo miré directamente a los ojos y me removí bajo su cuerpo.

- Como si tuviera… - Bufó negando con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se hacia a un lado.

- ¿No tienes? – Pregunté haciendo un puchero. - ¿Por qué no tienes?

- Porque no. – Se inclinó para besarme. – Nos tenemos que levantar.

- Es fin de semana, Draco. – Decir su nombre en voz alta sonaba aún más extraño que en mi mente, pero no podía seguir llamándolo por su apellido, no después de aquella noche.

- ¿Y qué? Supongo que no creíste que me quedaría todo el día contigo. – Se levantó y caminó hacía el baño._ "Y entra en escena el Draco Malfoy" _Pensé y me sonrojé cuando vi sus formados glúteos desnudos.

Cuando me encontré sola sentí lo que minutos antes temía, era por eso que no quería que él se fuera; sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie afuera, la culpa me carcomería. Y fue así, pero no del todo. Me sentía culpable – más no arrepentida – de haber perdido mi virginidad tan rápido. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, Draco me movía el piso hace bastante tiempo.

¿Por qué a él y no a Harry? ¿Por qué me entregué a él? ¿Acaso lo quería? No, esto no podía pasar más allá de una atracción adolescente. Iba a sufrir demasiado estando con él, y solo sería culpa mía. Nunca me había costado controlar mis sentimientos, pero tenía un presentimiento de que esa vez no lo lograría. Además cualquiera que se hubiese acostado con Draco, tenía que saber previamente que eso no pasaría más de lo que llaman _"algo de una noche"_.

Es que, estar cerca de él despertaba en mi, sensaciones y sentimientos desconocidos; me latía el corazón solo con escuchar su nombre, y saber que él jamás iba a sentir algo por mí – algo más que "atracción" – me ponía, inconcientemente, mal.

Es difícil que me guste alguien, pero cuando alguien llega a conquistarme, me es complejo olvidarlo, me es difícil no llegar a quererlo y me estaba pasando. Conozco aquellos síntomas; negación, hacer todo lo posible por evitar que me gusta, aceptarlo, quererlo, tratar de olvidar y sufrimiento, mucho sufrimiento. Estaba en la fase de evitarlo, aceptarlo… y quizás, aunque yo no quisiese, pasar a quererlo. Aunque, esta demás decir que todas las etapas tratándose de Draco, han sido y serán de sufrimiento.

Había demasiadas cosas que no concordaban, como actos, palabras, y pensamientos. ¿Por qué a veces me pillaba a mi misma pensando en que podía ser diferente? Es que no podía no ilusionarme, porque él inconscientemente lo hacía… me ilusionaba y luego rompía todo, así sucesivamente. Aunque el mayor problema de nosotras, las mujeres, es engancharnos demasiado en algo que a veces no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Algo imposible.

Quizás solo tenía que vivir el presente.

Cuando me senté en el Gran Comedor a almorzar, tuve que controlar las ganas de mirar hacia _su_ mesa. Por suerte, había una _enana_ que me ayudaba.

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer? – Preguntó acercándose a mí. Los ojos de Ginny estaban entrecerrados y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa. – Tienes algo… diferente en tu cara.

- ¿Qué dices? – Reí ante la afirmación de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan… tan intuitiva? – Yo no tengo nada diferente, estoy igual que siempre. Estás loca.

- Mmm… - Entrecerró aún más los ojos. – Di la verdad, Hermione, se te nota.

- ¿Se me nota? – Abrí los ojos y me sonrojé.

- ¡Cuéntame! – Exclamó con entusiasmo. - ¡Oh vamos! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! – Dijo con ojos de cordero degollado.

- ¡Ay! No paso nada… - Mentí desviando la mirada al plato que tenía delante. Sabía que Ginny no dejaría de molestarme hasta que le contaste algo.

- Ok. – Alzó las cejas y fingió un puchero. – No me quieres, nadie me quiere…

- ¡Bueno, bueno! – Rodee los ojos y reí. - ¿Hasta que punto puede llegar tu mente sucia? – Pregunté mirando su perfil. Al escuchar mi pregunta, Ginny rápidamente se giró y me miró de frente, es difícil describir hasta qué punto se abrieron sus ojos.

- No me digas que hiciste lo que me estoy imaginando…

- No, o sea… no sé que estás imaginando.

- ¿Lo hiciste con…?

- ¡Compórtate, Ginny! Puede estar mirando.

- ¡Vaya! – Parpadeó. – Es extraño, es decir, que estén juntos luego de odiarse por tanto tiempo.

- Lo sé. – Bajé la mirada y fruncí el ceño. – Pero no estamos juntos, solo fue… un impulso. – Dije con una mueca extraña.

- ¿Y qué importa? – Volvió la Ginny alegre a la que no le interesa nada. – Lo hiciste con el niño más deseado de todo Hogwarts, con eso te debería bastar y hasta sobrar. – Alzó el dedo índice. - ¿Y como es? ¿Es tan bueno como dicen?

- ¡Ay! – Me sonrojé. – No sé, parece que se te olvida que fue mi primera vez.

- Ah claro – Movió en el aire la mano derecha. – No importa, debe serlo. Que suerte tienes…

- Si, seguro. – Bufé y me llevé el tenedor a la boca.

- Y pensar que tú ibas a llegar virgen al matrimonio… - Suspiró dramáticamente.

- Estuve cerca. – Reí.

- Claro, imposible contenerse con un rubio tan… - La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¡Ginny! – La reprendí. - ¡Es Malfoy! Tú lo odias…

- Bah, me cae mal, pero no lo odio. Además tú también lo hacías y mira como estás ahora. – Me señaló. – Igual, no puedes negar que es exquisito. - Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. – Arrogante, narcisista, pero exquisito.

- Si supieras… - Suspiré rodeando nuevamente los ojos. – Y no lo mires tanto, pequeña pervertida.


	17. Inesperado

Hola!

Chicas, chicas.. disculpen la tardanza, pero con esto del cole no tengo mucho tiempo. Además me fui por unos días y lo pase increible xD Recien llegue, les juro que rode por un monte de pasto muchas veces hasta marearme, fue genial. Ahora el mundo me da vueltas, así que gracias a todas y no pudo dar agradecimientos personales, porque vomitare (?). Nah, eso no.. pero siento que el piso se mueve todavía.

Las quiero y gracias :)

Chau!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_17.- Inesperado._

Era día de clases y nos habían dado la tarde libre. Estaba más cansada que de costumbre; en la mañana había tenido un examen, en el que no estudie nada, por primera vez. En mi cabeza no había espacio para letras, ni frases, porque en mi mente solo había la imagen de una persona. Y lamentablemente, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Quise tomar aire, pensar, estar sola. Buscar dentro de mí una palabra que expresara lo que sentía por Draco. Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y el sol iluminaba como nunca, pero aún así, había una pequeña y fría brisa que hacia correr algunos mechones de mi cabello. Me había sentado bajo mi árbol preferido, en el que siempre me sentaba cuando tenía que meditar algo, o solo para relajarme.

- Hola. – Dijo alguien tras de mí. Por su voz gruesa, supe que era Draco. Se notaba cansado y agitado. Me giré un poco y le sonreí. – Te vi desde lejos. – Se sentó a mi lado. Me pregunte si no le importaba que alguien nos viera, así que miré a todos lados y no había nadie más cerca aparte de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? – Pregunté frunciendo inconcientemente el ceño. Me llegaba el sol en la cara.

- Estaba entrenando Quidditch. – Cortó un poco de paso y lo comenzó a picar. – Faltan pocos días para jugar contra Potter. – Comentó con arrogancia. – Es obvio que van a perder, son una manada de imbeciles. Juegan como niñas.

- No cantes victoria antes de tiempo. – Advertí. – Además algunas juegan como niñas, porque son niñas. Está claro que vamos a ganar. – Contesté con superioridad tratando de molestarlo, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

- ¿Ustedes? – Me miró levantando las cejas y la barbilla. – Que yo sepa tu no juegas. – Dijo molesto.

- Bueno, Harry. – Aclaré. – Es lo mismo, somos de la misma casa.

- Nadie nos gana. – Miró hacia el horizonte, tal vez molesto. Se veía lindo frunciendo el ceño. Pensar que antes lo encontraba tan estúpido. – Además deberías estar de mi lado.

- ¿De tu lado? – Repetí riendo. - ¡Por favor! Nunca estaría del lado de una serpiente.

- Prefiero ser una astuta serpiente, que un estúpido león. – Contestó.

- ¡Eh! Que no se te olvide que yo soy una leona, así que más cuidado, hurón.

- Aún así deberías estar de mi lado. – Repitió. – Aunque, ganaré igual.

- Sigo pensando que no tengo porqué estar de tu lado.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Preguntó. – Eres mía.

- No, no, no. – Negué con la cabeza. – Yo no soy de nadie.

- ¡Claro que si! – Exclamó. – Eres mi novia, y por lo tanto, mía. – Modulo con pesadez el "mía". Al escuchar su respuesta, quedé aturdida. ¿Novia?

- ¿Somos novios? – Pregunté confundida. - ¿Desde cuando? ¿Y por qué no sabía?

- No tenías por qué saberlo.

- Tonto. – Susurré. - ¿Cuántas novias has tenido antes?

- Un montón.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. – Contestó. – Pero a todas las engañaba. – Sonrió.

- ¿Ah si? No quiero serlo. – Protesté molesta.

- Lo siento, ya lo eres.

- ¿Y no tengo otra opción, Draco Malfoy? – Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Una sonrisa amplia se estaba dibujando en sus labios.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios para aguantar la risa.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero serlo?

- Ya te dije. – Alzó las cejas. – No tienes otra opción, y además si no lo eres, te molestaré hasta el fin de tus días.

- Eso lo tenía claro desde que te conocí.

- Ahora te lo dejo declarado, ratoncita.

- Imbecil. – Me incliné, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Luego le di un beso en el cuello. ¿Así que novia? El titulo no me parecía mal, pero era muy extraño. Demasiado. ¿Qué pensarían los demás? - ¿Draco?

- ¿Qué?

- Supongo que esto será secreto, ¿no? – Fruncí el ceño y me pregunté si no le molestaba la pregunta.

- Yo creo que por el momento, sí. – Respondió entrecerrando los ojos y mirando quien sabe qué. – Por tu seguridad. – Agregó.

- Si, seguro que algunos tontos piensan que no me case con Harry, porque tenía algo que ver contigo.

- Sería genial. – Sonrió. – Potter el cornudo. Tendría muchas más ideas para molestarlo. – Dijo al ver mi cara de confusión.

- No es chistoso. – Me senté derecha al mismo tiempo que peinaba mi cabello con las manos. - ¿Te imaginas como estaría ahora si me hubiera casado?

- Lo más probable sería que yo te anduviese molestado a cada rato. – Admitió. – Y además tu dormirías con él, ¿no? Y yo tendría una torre para mi solo, aunque de seguro todos los días me estaría revolcando con una mujer. – Agregó y me miró a los ojos. Por mi parte, echaba fuego con la mirada.

- Y yo estaría procreando por ahí. – Alcé una ceja.

- Bueno, pero no lo estamos, aunque… - Sonrió y un destello de picardía pasó por sus ojos. Se levantó y luego me paró a mí. – Ven. – Caminó en dirección al castillo.

¿Qué pensarían los demás? - ¿Draco?

- ¿Qué?

- Supongo que esto será secreto, ¿no? – Fruncí el ceño y me pregunté si no le molestaba la pregunta.

- Yo creo que por el momento, sí. – Respondió entrecerrando los ojos y mirando quien sabe qué. – Por tu seguridad. – Agregó.

- Si, seguro que algunos tontos piensan que no me case con Harry, porque tenía algo que ver contigo.

- Sería genial. – Sonrió. – Potter el cornudo. Tendría muchas más ideas para molestarlo. – Dijo al ver mi cara de confusión.

- No es chistoso. – Me senté derecha al mismo tiempo que peinaba mi cabello con las manos. - ¿Te imaginas como estaría ahora si me hubiera casado?

- Lo más probable sería que yo te anduviese molestado a cada rato. – Admitió. – Y además tu dormirías con él, ¿no? Y yo tendría una torre para mi solo, aunque de seguro todos los días me estaría revolcando con una mujer. – Agregó y me miró a los ojos. Por mi parte, echaba fuego con la mirada.

- Y yo estaría procreando por ahí. – Alcé una ceja.

- Bueno, pero no lo estamos, aunque… - Sonrió y un destello de picardía pasó por sus ojos. Se levantó y luego me paró a mí. – Ven. – Caminó en dirección al castillo.

Pasaron los días y todo seguía pareciéndome extraño. Peleábamos, peleábamos mucho, y solo por estupideces sin sentido. Ambos éramos demasiado orgullosos, pero aún así, luego de decirnos cosas feas, ofensas, nos reconciliábamos. Y ¡oh! Eso era lo mejor.

Es difícil acostumbrarse a un cambio tan drástico, pero aunque nuestra relación era secreta, no me importaba. Teníamos una torre para nosotros solos, así que no teníamos problemas para vernos.

Aquella mañana desperté muy temprano, y con mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco. Solo nos tapaba una sábana que dejaba ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y el mío. Recordé la noche anterior, y más aun nuestra reconciliación.

Me levanté silenciosamente y caminé hasta mi dormitorio – estaba en el de él -, cogí una toalla y me fui al baño para ducharme.

Después de haberme vestido, peinado y todas las cosas que hacen las mujeres antes de salir, bajé al comedor.

Aún no estaba lleno, solo habían unos cuantos alumnos hambrientos, así que caminé hacia la mesa que le correspondía a mi casa. Unas de las personas que estaban eran Harry, Ron y Ginny. Al vernos no pude evitar que me bajara la nostalgia, porque al no estar llena – la mesa – se notaba aún más nuestro distanciamiento.

Me senté sola, y no había nadie ni al lado ni al frente. Sentí como si las miradas de ellos estuviesen puestas en mí cuchicheando quién sabe qué. Miré a Ginny y traté de decirle con un gesto que se acercara, pero antes de eso, antes de que ella pudiese levantarse, lo hizo mi ex novio.

Caminó hacia mí, y al ver cual era su destino, no supe que hacer. Ya no habían mas excusas, hace varios días él me estaba buscando para hablar algo de lo que no tenía ni idea. "Hermione, piensa algo" Pensé en mi fuero interno. Si hablaba con él, se me iba a arruinar la mañana y, aunque tenía curiosidad, no me apetecía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía cierto rechazo hacia Harry. Bajé la mirada, para luego sentir que se sentaba a mi lado.

- Hermione. – Pronuncio con decisión. Lo miré.

- Hola – Saludé en un susurro. Me removí en el asiento y tragué saliva.

- Al fin te encuentro. – Dijo y entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Tienes tiempo, no?

- Si, si lo tengo. – Me mordí el labio. - ¿De qué quieres hablar, Harry?

- Hermione. – Repitió-. – No hagas las cosas más complicadas, tú sabes de que quiero hablar.- Giró la cabeza y miró a Ron, quién – a lo lejos – le sonreía.

- Lo siento. – Me disculpé con un tono antipático. – No es mi intención hacer las cosas más complicadas… - Repetí y vi como Draco entraba al Gran Comedor. Caminaba con elegancia, algo típico en él, con la cabeza en alto y pude percibir que miraba de reojo mi mesa. También pude observar que cuando su rápida mirada se desviaba a mi acompañante, fruncía el ceño. – Esto me cuesta tanto como a ti, pero habla. – Dije luego de unos segundos.


	18. Celos

Hola!

Chicas, lo lamento, sé que en las últimas actualizaciones me he demorado mucho, espero que me disculpen. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el alma :)

Chau!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_18.- Celos._

- Bueno – Harry se tocó el cabello con las manos y respiró. – Directo al grano.

- Ya – Hice un ademán para que continuara. La verdad era que me ponía nerviosa. Sentía la mirada de Draco sobre mí, acribillándome.

- Sé que con todo lo que ha pasado, ambos hemos quedado mal. – Empezó a hablar y noté que estaba nervioso. – Me gustaría, me gustaría… - Se le cortó la voz y eso me desesperaba.

-Harry.

- Me gustaría saber que hice mal para que no te quisieras casar conmigo.

- Tú no hiciste nada. – Sonreí con dulzura a pesar de lo desconcentrada que estaba. – Fuiste un buen novio y no tengo duda alguna sobre el buen marido que hubieses sido. – Dije, aunque dentro de mí pensé para qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. – Pero… Harry, lo siento.

- ¿No me querías? ¿Tan fracasado soy para no lograr que tú me amaras? – Noté como sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

- Tú no eres el problema, al contrario – Bajé mi mirada._ "El típico no eres tu, soy yo"_ Pensé en mi fuero interno. – Soy yo que no supe quererte, no supe valorarte, y lo lamento.

- Hermione – Pronunció y luego sentí unos dedos en mi mentón. Levanté mi rostro rápidamente, porque estaba claro que eso no me lo esperaba. – Yo te amo, y esto me es muy difícil.

- Harry, pero…

- No digas nada – Me interrumpió. – Solo me gustaría volver a hablar contigo. Sé que ya nada será como antes, pero necesito tenerte cerca.

- Es decir, ¿tú me perdonas? – Pregunté realmente sorprendida. Por un lado era demasiado bueno para ser real. Volver a hablar con mis amigos, reír nuevamente con ellos y sin ningún cargo de conciencia, sin mentiras. Pero por el otro, él decía que todavía me veía como algo más, y eso complicaba mucho las cosas.

- Si. – Sonrió. – Pero si tú no quieres esta…

- ¡Claro que si quiero! ¡Lo único que quiero es estar contigo! – Eso sonó completamente mal, demasiado mal, y ví como los ojos de Harry brillaban mostrando cierta esperanza. – O sea, ¡contigo, Ron y Ginny! – Corregí al mismo tiempo que un rubio se levantaba molesto y salía rápidamente, no sin antes regalarme una mirada fría. Supe que estaba molesto, pero no era mi culpa. Yo no sabía que Harry se iba a acercar y menos que me iba, prácticamente, a acariciar.

- Que bien. – Dijo con una mirada triste. Supuse que era normal que se pusiera así estando delante de la persona que amaba. Además era la misma persona que lo había plantado antes de dar un sí, eso nunca me lo iba a perdonar. Creí que ya lo había superado, pero claramente era imposble. Había sido el error más grande que cometí en mi vida, porque podría haber hecho las cosas de otro modo. No así, no ilusionándolo y mintiéndole, y aunque quizás el me había perdonado, yo no lo haría conmigo misma. – Ven a sentarte con nosotros. – Se levantó y señaló hacia donde estaba Ron y Ginny. Vi como estos se sorprendían cuando me levanté para seguir a Harry.

- No. – Dije a mitad de camino. – Gracias, pero se me olvidó algo en la torre. – Me di media vuelta. – Adiós Harry, nos vemos luego.

Arrepentida de haber desaprovechado aquella oportunidad caminé hacia mi torre. ¡Tenía que estar ahí! Al estar frente al retrato pronuncié la contraseña y vi a Draco en el sofá. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo, pero tenía que hablar con él, aunque fuese apresuradamente.

- ¿Por qué te molestaste cuando me viste con Harry? – Pregunté acercándome.

- ¿Yo? – Respondió cínicamente. – Viste mal, no estuve ni estoy molesto. – Se levantó y pasó por mi lado. _Se iría_. – Deberías haberte quedado con Pottercito.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Lo detuve del brazo. - ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- Siempre te hablo igual. – Giró la cabeza para mirarme de cerca, pero aún así habíamos quedado de perfil. Su mirada transmitia rabia.

- No tan así. – Aclaré subiendo mi tono de voz. - ¿Por qué te molestaste cuando me viste con Harry? – Repetí.

- ¿Debería estarlo?

- No sé, no. – Contesté. – Si no es por eso, ¿entonces por qué?

- Hermione – Dijo con tono cortante. De alguna u otra forma, me dolía que hablara así, pero más me molestaba que no tuviese motivo. – No-me-pasa-nada. – Recalcó cada palabra.

- ¿Ah? ¿No te pasa nada? – Repetí tensando la mandibula. Draco había seguido caminando, por lo que tuve que adelantarme y ponerme delante de él, para impedirle el paso. - ¿Entonces por qué te comportas de éste modo? ¡Odio cuando me tratas así! – Grité. - ¡Tan estúpido! – Alcé las manos para expresarme mejor.

- Yo no soy estúpido. – Frunció el ceño y tomo una de mis muñecas que yacía en el aire, ejerció presión en ella. – Y no me vuelvas a hablar así.

- ¡Entonces dime!

- No te importa. – Me soltó la muñeca con brusquedad.

- ¡Draco! ¡Ven aquí! – Grité neurótica. Me puse nuevamente delante de él y lo empujé hacia dentro de la torre. - ¡Por merlín! Si importa… - Bajé el tono de voz, porque me aturdieron sus ojos.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Cómo que ahora? – Repetí.

- ¿Ahora, después de que todos los estúpidos que estaban en el Gran comedor vieron como Potter y su noviecita se reconciliaban y se hacían cariñitos? – Preguntó tensando la mandíbula y mirándome con odio.

- ¿Qué cariñitos? ¡Por favor! – Fruncí el ceño y en mi boca se dibujó una mueca extraña. – Harry solo quería hablar.

- ¿Ahora se llama hablar? ¿Hablar es tocarte y mirarte con deseo? – Elevó su voz al mismo nivel que la mía. Aquella situación no me gustaba.

- ¿Mirarme con deseo? – Nuevamente repetía lo que él decía. - ¡No seas exagerado! No me miraba con deseo.

- ¡No me digas que no te diste cuenta! ¡No puedes ser tan tonta! – Dijo intentando salir otra vez.

- No me hables así, Draco Malfoy. – No podía estar más histérica y enojada - ¡Yo no digo nada cuando la estupida de Pansy se te acerca y trata de besarte!

- ¡Es tu culpa! – Dijo dándose vuelta señalándome con el dedo.

- ¿Mía? – Me acerque a él - ¡Yo tengo la culpa! ¡Es lo más bajo que podías decir! ¡Asúmela y no me la eches a mí!

- ¡Tu dijiste que era mejor dejarlo en secreto!

- ¡Fue un acuerdo! – Escupí enfurecida.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Aún así lo habrías dejado a escondidas.

- No me vengas a echar la puta culpa. – Había dicho un garabato y eso no significaba otra cosa que estaba más que enojada.

- Si todos supieran, el cara rajada no se habría acercado.

- ¡Si todos supieran al que primero hubiesen criticado sería a ti! – Levanté mi dedo y lo hice chocar con su musculoso torso.

- ¡Mentira!

- _"El Gran Draco Malfoy; el príncipe de Slytherin: Anda con una SANGRE SUCIA"_ – Recalqué las ultimas palabras. Cuando termine, Draco no supo que decir, sabía que tenía razón. Pero no lo aceptaría. - ¡No puedes ser más celoso!

- ¡No soy celoso! – Respondió. - ¡Y menos de Potter! Soy mucho mejor que él, pero molesta que se metan con lo que es mío.

- No mientas.

- ¡No miento! – Me tomó del brazo. – Escúchame bien – Bajó su tono de voz - ¡Eres mía y solo mía! ¡No quiero que hables con ese estúpido!

- ¡Escúchame bien tú! – Moví el brazo haciendo que me soltara. - ¡No tienes derecho a privarme de hablar con las personas que yo quiero! ¡Vete al infierno! ¡Desgraciado! – Salí roja de a causa de la ira. Me fui tan rápido que olvidé los libros que, minutos antes, había dejado en el piso. Lamentablemente, me tuve que devolver al mismo tiempo que maldecía en voz alta. Cuando entré nuevamente, Draco seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Quizás quedó sorprendido por como le hable, porque nunca había gritado tanto, era solo que él me sacaba de mis casillas.

Caminé rápidamente hasta donde estaban los libros y me agaché para tomarlos, una vez que lo hube hecho, miré al rubio de reojo. Éste me asesinaba con la mirada, más decidí que lo mejor era no seguir aquella discusión y me fui.


	19. Por eso digo

Chicas, es el 'capitulo' (no se puede llamar así xD) más corto que he subido y para nada interesante, les prometo que el prox será más larguito ;D. Gracias a todas, estoy apuradita.. como siempre.

Las quiero!

Dejen reviews, porfis!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_19.- Por eso digo que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor._

Ya era de noche, y no habíamos hablando en todo el maldito día. Me senté en el pequeño borde que había en mi ventana y miré el exterior, aunque estaba casi todo oscuro, algo que me impedía ver con claridad.

"_Había estado todo tan bien"_ Pensé en mi fuero interno. Después de la pelea de la mañana no había logrado pensar en otra cosa. No tomé apuntes ni presté atención y cuando los profesores me preguntaban algo, simplemente no contestaba. Algo que me desagradaba a mí y a ellos. El problema estaba en que Draco estaba grabado en mi mente, no podía olvidar su mirada. Esa fría mirada que me estremecía de solo recordarla.

Ambos teníamos nuestro orgullo, y sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder; él menos después de lo que hice en el almuerzo. Estaba tan enojada, tan picada que con más ganas de enfurecerlo, me senté junto a Harry y los demás. Traté de reírme lo que más podía para simular que no me importaba si a él le molestaba mi actitud. Además, ¡rayos! Eran mis amigos, no me podía privar de eso.

A pesar de no extrañarlo tanto, si tenía ganas de cruzar algunas palabras con él. Porque en el casi mes y medio que llevábamos juntos, me había acostumbrado a hablarle, y no sé… simplemente quería ver sus ojos, aunque éstos me miraran con furia. Pero yo también tenía mi orgullo y no había sido yo la del error. Sabía que él no se iba a acercar y menos pedirme disculpas, porque al contrario de mí, él pensaba que yo me había equivocado.

Sabía también, que estaba en su dormitorio. Quizás hasta pensando lo mismo que yo, porque ambos nos gustábamos, y nos necesitábamos; al menos de mí parte. Tenía que confesar algo, a pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para no incluir el corazón, pero había caído. Tal vez era rápido, pero en nada es rápido si se trata de amor. Uno no controla el corazón ni los sentimientos.

Quizás… lo quería.

Decidida y dejando mi orgullo de lado, apoyé mis pies en el suelo y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. La abrí y vi la suya frente a mí. A pesar de estar dudando, traté de no pensarlo y fue por eso que no golpee ni pedí permiso, solo la abrí.

- Draco. – Pronuncié al verlo. Estaba parado frente a un espejo desnudo, es decir, una toalla blanca tapaba sus caderas. – Disculpa, te dejo solo… - Intenté salir para darle privacidad.

- No te vayas. – Ordeno con la voz que lo caracterizaba. Fría y cortante. – No es la primera vez que me ves así, así que puedes quedarte. – Sonrió con picardía mientras que me veía en el reflejo del espejo. Sentí como poco a poco mis mejillas se iban enrojeciendo.

- Eh yo… - Reí cerrando los ojos. - ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunté, porque aún estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

- Pasa. – Se dio media vuelta y me miró directamente. Pasé, quedándose él detrás de mí sosteniendo la puerta. Rápidamente, se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás; con esto sus labios comenzaron a descender de mi cuello.

- No. – Susurré sintiendo sus manos bajo mi camisa. – Yo solo venía para que me pidieras disculpas – Dije obstinada.

- ¿Y tu creíste que yo te pediría disculpas?

- No. – Reí tratando de sacar sus manos de mi vientre. - Aunque si mal no recuerdo, una vez lo hiciste.

- ¿Yo?

- No, tu vecino – Dije con sarcasmo, caminábamos con dificultad hacia la cama.

- En ese caso es más probable, porque…

- Obvio que tu. – Interrumpí, dándome vuelta y encontrándome con su mirada. – Dime que te pasaba hoy en la mañana – Ordené al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.

- Nada – Respondió fríamente acariciando mi espalda con sus manos bajo mi camisa.

- ¿Estabas celoso? – Sonreí.

- Alucinas. - Susurró sacándome la camisa, quedando solo en sostén.

- No mientas. – Objeté mientras el rubio me acostaba suavemente en su cama – Admítelo…

- Shhh. – Me calló con un beso. Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre que nos enojábamos hacia eso para que a mi se me olvidara hasta de que estaba hablando con él? Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y susurró algo en mi oído. Poco a poco nuestra ropa iba desapareciendo, mientras que la temperatura aumentaba.

Por eso digo que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor.


	20. Gracias por arruinar todo, otra vez

Hola!

Awww, muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio... se pasan, me hacen muy feliz. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo y un poco más largo.

Besos y se cuidan x)

chau!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_20.- Gracias por arruinar todo, otra vez._

"_¡Maldición!"_ Pensé. Me había quedado dormida por culpa de Draco. Sí, de él y de nadie más. El muy desgraciado no me había desperado quien sabe porqué, y yo seguí de largo. Siempre era la que se levantaba más temprano, pero en los brazos de él nadie podía despertar a tiempo, era realmente cómodo. Me daba seguridad y además era calentito.

Corrí rápidamente – luego de levantarme – para llegar a la clase de Snape. No me importaba no haber desayunado, porque muchas veces lo hacía. No podía tener más mala suerte; cuando ya estaba cerca, la maldita puerta se cerró. O sea, la cerró el mismo Snape. Me paré unos segundos frente a ella y decidí abrirla nuevamente. Al entrar vi el pelo grasiento y el feo rostro de mi profesor.

- Granger. – Dijo con desprecio. – Llega tarde. – Anunció y sentí como todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí.

- Ya lo sé. – Contesté secamente, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, entraba Harry por donde segundos antes yo había pasado.

- Potter. – Se dirigió al azabache. – Doscientos puntos menos para Gryffindor. Cien por cada uno.

- Pero… - Quería rebatir, aunque no sabía como.

- Ambos – Me interrumpió y nos señalo con su dedo índice. – Se quedaran después que terminen todas las clases, ¿entendieron?

- Si. – Respondimos a coro, y ambos nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros puestos.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Susurré al pasar por el lado de Draco. Escuché una risa, y seguí caminando, para llegar atrás.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

El día se pasó más que rápido, y sin darme cuenta, las clases ya habían terminado. Y por consiguiente, tenía que cumplir mi castigo.

Caminé de mala gana saliendo de la biblioteca y me dirigí a las mazmorras. Mientras caminaba pensaba en alguien que era obvio. La noche anterior había sido increíble y poco a poco notaba que iba deshaciendo esa coraza que siempre tenía puesta. Quizás estaba descubriendo al verdadero Malfoy, que tenía sentimientos a pesar de todo.

Por coincidencia, vi a Draco delante de mí. Antes de acercarme a él, me aseguré de que nadie nos pudiese ver, pero a esa hora y no se porque, no había nadie. Me acerqué rápidamente.

- ¿Vas a estar con Potter? – Preguntó aunque sonó más como una afirmación.

- Sí. – Respondí mirándolo a los ojos. – Pero tu sabes que no lo planee.

- Lo sé. – Dijo crispando los puños y una mueca de enfado se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿A dónde ibas?

- Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Pansy – Respondió con seriedad.

- ¿Con Pansy? – Intercambiamos papeles, ahora era yo la de los puños crispados.

- No. – Rió e inconcientemente me relajé. – Tengo que ir a la biblioteca para buscar un libro.

- ¿Tú estudiando?

- ¡Vamos Granger! – Exclamó sonriente. – Supongo que no se te ha olvidado que puedo ser igual o más inteligente que tú. – Me guió un ojo.

- Nunca. – Lo desafié mientras que me acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

- ¿Me estás probando? – Alzó las cejas.

- ¿Yo? – Rocé sus labios. - ¡Rayos! – Recordé que tenía que ir a las mazmorras. Cuando estaba cerca de Draco, olvidaba todo. – Piensa en mí. – Lo besé.

- ¡No dejes que te toque ni un pelo ese imbecil! – Escuché a lo lejos.

Antes de entrar a la sala, me arreglé la corbata y el cabello que se habían desordenado al correr. Asomé la cabeza por entre medio de la puerta y vi a Harry ordenando algunos papeles.

- Hola. – Saludó al darse cuenta de mi presencia. – Snape cambio de castigo. Ya no quiere que limpiemos, ahora quiere que ordenemos estos papeles.

- Así veo. – Dije mirando la montaña de hojas que había en una mesa. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Ordenar esa columna. – Respondió señalando la torre que estaba en el lado izquierdo. – Alfabéticamente.

- Ya. – Me remangué el sweater y la camisa, no sé porque siempre trabajaba mejor así y tomé algunas hojas.

Trabajamos en silencio, pero luego de quince minutos sentí la mirada de Harry en mí. Me intimidaba y él parecía no notarlo. A veces lo miraba de reojo, para que apartase su vista de mí, pero él no lo hacía.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunté riendo para que no sonara tan cortante.

- ¡No! – Se exaltó al ser sorprendido – Creí que no te habías dado cuenta – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí.

- Me intimidabas. – Bajé la mirada a los papeles.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si, claro – Contesté de mala gana. _"No, Harry, no puedes"_ Pensé y un nudo se formo en mi garganta. _"Seguro que es algo que me pone contra la espada y la pared"_

- ¿Cómo te llevas con Malfoy? – Formuló frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba de todo menos aquella pregunta, ¿desde cuando la palabra Malfoy estaba en su vocabulario? ¿Y a qué se debía

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté nerviosa y confundida.

- No sé. – Respondió mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano. – Por curiosidad. Siempre he querido saber como lo haces ahora que casi viven juntos.

- Mejor. – Dije rápidamente, y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al recordar al rubio. – Creo que está madurando.

- Dicen que ha cambiado un poco – Opinó. – ¿Aún te trata mal?

- No tanto como antes. – No podía decir que había cambiado totalmente y que ya ni me insultaba, iba a parecer demasiado extraño. Y bueno, lo era.

- Que bueno. Sería un fastidio vivir con alguien así.

- La verdad es que sí. – Seguí ordenando los papeles. Al cabo de unos minutos volví a sentir la mirada intimidante de Harry sobre mi cuerpo.

- Harry… - Pronuncié. Quería que de una vez por todas me dejara de mirar, porque además daba la impresión de que me quería decir algo

- Lo siento. – Desvió su vista.

- No te preocupes. – Sonreí – Pero me distraes.

- Hermione. – Se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba yo de pie. Al otro lado de la mesa. - Yo…

- ¿Si? – Me alejé un poco al tenerlo cerca, pero no pude ya que estaba la pared.

- Yo… - Y no dijo más. Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando posó sus labios sobre los míos y me comenzó a besar. Me besaba con desesperación, casi me hacía daño. Me sujetaba por los hombros y mis esfuerzos por alejarlo, eran en vano. Me acorraló contra la pared. Nunca me habían dado un beso tan asqueroso, es decir, Harry no besaba mal, pero cualquier beso que me hubiesen dado en ese momento a la fuerza y además de otros labios que no fuesen los de Draco, sería asqueroso.

- Suéltame. – Ordené cuando se separó para tomar aire. Ejercía fuerza para que me dejase salir, pero el desgraciado me tenía sujetada fuertemente y mis esfuerzos no servían de nada. Durante un momento, desvié mi mirada de Harry y ví una silueta parada en la puerta.

- ¿Ustedes no deberían estar ordenando papeles? –Dijo la voz que menos esperaba en ese momento. Harry rápidamente me soltó y miró la puerta. A pesar de que yo no tenía nada que ver, me sentía culpable. Draco me lo había advertido… "no dejes que te toque ese imbecil".

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – Harry caminó hacia él.

- Solo vine a ver como hacían su trabajo. – Dijo y me miró a mí. _"Y vuelve la coraza"_ Pensé al ver la mirada de odio y asco que me dirigía. – Mañana le informaré a Snape.

- ¡Soplón! – Exclamó Harry.

- ¡Malfoy! – Grité desesperada. – No es lo que estás pensando… - No lo decía por el castigo y por lo que pudiese decir Snape, pero Harry creyó que estaba tan nerviosa por eso.

- Granger, no tienes que explicarme nada. Lo vi todo, con mis propios ojos. – Dijo con desprecio y se giró hacia la puerta. – Lo que tengas que explicar, explícaselo a Severus.

- ¿Por qué le molesta tanto? ¿Qué le importa a él? – Preguntó Harry sentándose nuevamente. Al oírlo me dieron unas ganas de abalanzarme contra el y golpear su estúpida cabeza contra el suelo.

- No sé. Sigue tu solo, yo me voy. - Caminé hacia la puerta.

- ¡Pero Hermione! – Fue lo único que escuché mientras corría hacia mi torre.


	21. Ruptura

Hola!

Gracias por todos los reviews, **Danii**, **liale**, **camila92**, **LuliR** y **jos Black **:). Saben? El lúnes me pusieron unos elásticos entre cada muela para separarlas, porque el próx. lunes me van a poner frenillos (brackets) y ahg, pucha que duele xD. Igual los brackets los usaré re poco, así que... da lo mismo, espero.

Las quiero mucho chicas, y espero reviews.

chau.

**Bella Traición**

_21.- Ruptura._

¿Qué importaba todo? Inexplicablemente, ya no le encontraba sentido a nada. Solo sabía que mil lágrimas caían por mis – ahora frías – mejillas y que mi cuerpo temblaba de frío, aún cuando no lo hacía. Algo me apretaba el pecho y me costaba respirar.

Estaba sola, pero más sola que nunca. Quizás hasta peor que cuando decidí no casarme con Harry. ¿Acaso era una venganza? Imposible, él no sabía de nuestra relación, pero aún así no entendía por qué tenía que ser así.

Todo parecía más lejano de lo que en verdad era. Y me sentía impotente al no poder acercarme y tratar de arreglar las cosas, porque a pesar de todas las excusas que le dí, ninguna fue lo suficientemente convincente para que Draco Malfoy me creyera. Decidió terminar todo, aún antes de escuchar todo lo que tenía y necesitaba decirle, antes incluso de que llegáramos a nuestras habitaciones, aunque no puedo negar que albergaba un poco de esperanza cuando llegué a nuestra torre y me encontré frente a frente con sus ojos grises, porque a pesar de que esperaba esa reacción, que esperaba todo lo que me dijo, yo no podía dejar que lo nuestro terminara así como así.

Es un poco depresivo como lo veía todo en este momento, pero sentía como si nada tuviese color, como si todo estuviese negro. Y lo único que de verdad veía eran las lágrimas que empañaban mi visión. Solo esperaba que volviera, pronto, porque a pesar de que llevabamos poco tiempo, creía no poder soportar dormir en una cama tan grande y tan fría, de nuevo. No había nada comparado como dormir con Draco, porque él era tan cálido que casi nunca ocupaba las frazadas cuando dormíamos juntos, botandolas en la madrugada al piso.

Caminé hacia la cama y levanté algunas frazadas para luego meterme debajo de ellas. Quería cerrar mis ojos, aunque eso trajera consigo una imagen realista de Draco, porque necesitaba dormir para que así pasara más rápido el tiempo y amaneciera en un nuevo día. Para salir de aquella pesadilla, aunque tuviese que pasar aquella noche muerta de frío.

Lo primero que pensé cuando la luz embargo mi habitación en el día siguiente fue '_mierda_', porque por una parte odiaba que la luz me despertara y por otra, mi cuerpo pesaba más que de costumbre. Además en el primer momento en que abrí los ojos, recordé todas las palabras que me había dicho Malfoy el día anterior, volví a sentir aquella rabia que era imposible de contener subiendo por mi estómago hasta que inconcientemente lancé un gruñido a quién sabe qué.

Rápidamente me llevé las manos a los ojos y mientras me los tocaba, me senté en la cama para observar mí alrededor; papeles, libros y ropa, eran algunas de las cosas que estaban tiradas y dispersas por la alfombra. Era la prueba más clara de lo que había hecho el día anterior, tirar las cosas por rabia. Aquello, fue lo primero que hice al cerrar la puerta, luego de que el Slytherin se hubiese encerrado en su habitación dejandome plantada en la sala con la boca llena de palabras que quería decir, me daba impotencia que él no me escuchara, o por lo menos... mínimo, que fingiera que lo hacía.

Por eso, cuando entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía - que igual no era mucha - vi los libros, pergaminos, figuritas o cosas por el estilo, me lancé a ellas y las tiré lejos por toda la habitación. Nunca hacía eso, porque yo no era una persona violenta, pero justo Draco hacía que fluyera lo peor de mí y no podía conterme.

Me levanté, pateando las cosas que estaban en el suelo y caminé hacia el baño. Supuse que Draco se había ido por el silencio que reinaba en la torre. Y bueno, era mejor así. Sabía que él no tenía ganas de verme a mí, y yo menos a él, porque aunque me gustaría explicarle, no me creería y sería una pérdida de tiempo, y además mi ánimo empeoraría mucho más. Cosa que no era favorable para mí, ni para nadie que estuviese aquel día a mi alrededor.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox._

- Ginny. – Dije frunciendo el ceño, deprimida. – Acabó todo.

- Yo, eh… - Respondió la pelirroja un poco confusa al verme en ese estado. Me había costado un poco contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero después de algunos minutos no me fue difícil botar todo. – No sé que decir, jamás pensé que podrías estar así por Malfoy. Lo lamento… - Me tendió su mano.

- ¿Sabes? – Entrecerré los ojos y arranque un poco de pasto. – Lo que más me da rabia, son sus palabras, como me trató ayer. Como si fuera una cualquiera, una puta. Yo no quise nada de lo que paso con Harry, ¡nada!

- ¿Estás segura de que solo te gusta?

- ¿Qué? No entiendo. – La miré dudativa.

- ¿Estás segura de que no estás queriéndolo?

- Claro que no. – Contesté automáticamente. – Solo me molesta su actitud, me da rabia como me trató. ¡Me enoja que no me crea!

- Es que por la forma en que estas, por la forma que hablas… no sé.

- Ginny, yo no quiero al estúpido Hurón-soy-el-mejor-Malfoy. - Reí sin ganas, porque la felicidad no me llego ni a un ojo.

- Bueno. – Asintió aunque no parecía creerme del todo. – Me parece estúpido lo que hizo Harry, ¿es que no entiende que tú no quieres nada con él? - Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

- Al parecer. – Miré el suelo. – Quiere solo arruinarme la vida, antes era una de las mejores personas que conocía, una de las personas que más me hacía feliz, pero ya no… y no lo soporto. Yo solo quiero ser su amiga, pero él no lo entiende. - Bufé y tensé la mandíbula.

- Deberías decirle que te gusta otro chico…

- ¡No! – Respondí rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que la miraba y veía las arruguitas que se le formaban en la nariz cuando también fruncía el ceño. – Eso nunca, porque en poco tiempo no me gustará nadie. Nadie. - Repetí tratando de mostrar decisión, aunque mi voz no me ayudaba mucho en ese momento, porque sabía bien que ni yo me lo creía tanto como quería.

- ¿Cómo que nadie? – Ginny frunció el ceño y sentí su mirada inquisitiva en mí.

- Me olvidaré de Malfoy, estar con él… ¡Por merlín! ¡Solo fue un error! - Negué con la cabeza y arranqué más pasto. - ¿Él y yo? Incluso me parecería imposible si no lo hubiera vivido en mi propio pellejo. Somos agua y aceite, Ginny, y sea cual sea el sentimiento que tenga hacia él... creo que no se puede si no hay confianza.


	22. Oh oh

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sí, miren lo rápida que soy... y buena también, eh? Así que espero muchos reviews, porque son mi sueldo. Recuerden: Sus reviews son mi sueldo (?) xD.

Gracias, muchas gracias a: **LuliR** (de nada nena, gracias a ti por dejarme review y por leer las estupideces que escribo), **camila92 **(¡NO! no mueras... ¿como vas a morir? Que hago yo? xD Pero no, lamentablemente no es mentira. Gracias por el review), **Lagordis** (Jajajaja, no, Hermione no está ni estará embarazada en este fic. Aquí te dejo otro capi, nena. Dejame un review), **Joyce Alexa** (Gracias nena, me alegras mucho... que bueno que te guste. Gracias por el review), y mi querida **jos Black **(tu me has leido de que empezó el fic, en serio.. no tengo palabras para agradecerte :) y sí Hermione es terca, pero bueno...)

Y bueno, chicas... hoy falté al cole, les juro que si sigo faltando me quedaré repitiendo, pero ¡bah! que asco el cole jajaja :)

Besos.

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_22.- Oh-oh._

Después de hablar con Ginny aquella tarde temprana, me fui directamente a mi torre. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Algunas personas me vieron llorar y me preguntaron que me pasaba ¿Pero como decirles? A si que solo respondía con un 'nada' lleno de angustia, rabia y dolor.

Lo que más me dolía no era que ya no estaba con Draco, era que no me creyera, que pensara que era como las demás, una perra que puede estar con todos. No soy así y no lo seré jamás, y yo sé que en el fondo él también lo sabe, pero pone esa excusa para tapar su maldito orgullo. También sé que el sabía que Harry me había obligado, y que yo por nada del mundo lo había querido besar, pero no lo acepta por eso mismo. Su maldito orgullo herido.

Al entrar a mi torre, esa torre que me traía malos y buenos recuerdos, me fui a mi cama. Cerré los ojos y sentí la presión en mi pecho. Era algo tan… tan incomodo, tan triste. Me estremecí y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Nuevamente miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente ¡Es que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza! ¿Cómo me pudo gustar? Todo sería distinto. Hizo que me gustase y ahora me dejaba._ "¡Desgraciado!" _Pensé.

Yo también tenía mi orgullo; ni loca le pediría disculpas y menos pediría un perdón de su parte, porque no quería mostrar debilidad delante de él, además que yo no tenía culpa de nada. ¡Nada!. El ya quiso creer lo que deseaba creer, y yo no tenía nada más que hacer. Creo haberles dicho antes que uno de mis mayores temores era el abandono, el reemplazo y la soledad. Hasta el momento por culpa de Draco he vivido dos; El abandono y la soledad.

Ahora solo tendría una meta; recuperar a mis amigos, porque a pesar de todo, habían sido buenos amigos, los mejores que había tenido y ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, porque era yo la que me había apartado de todos. Sería difícil, pero tenía la esperanza de salir de la soledad en la que en ese momento me sentía. Haría todo lo posible para salir de aquella soledad.

Me levanté y llené mis pulmones de aire. Caminé hacia el espejo que tenía en mi habitación y comencé a arreglarme el cabello que tenía fuera de lugar – aunque siempre era así, en ese momento se notaba mucho más – y recordé cuando Draco se ponía a mi lado en el espejo de afuera para arreglarse la corbata. Me maldecí internamente a mi misma, por seguir pensando en lo que no debía pensar y por seguir sintiendo lo que debía olvidar. ¿Por qué me pasaba eso? Yo no quería seguir viéndolo, quería que todo fuese como antes de que me besara por primera vez, que nos odiáramos cada vez que nos veíamos.

Corrí a la cama y me lancé hacia donde estaba antes de levantarme. No sé en que momento ni como, me quedé dormida y cuando abrí los ojos eran como las siete de la tarde. Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, porque era el síntoma que siempre presenciaba al tomar una siesta – no por nada las odiaba tanto, ya que cuando despertaba me sentía como si estuviese enferma – y me recompuse en la cama.

Ya estaba aburrida de estar en mi dormitorio, pero no quería salir, porque era seguro que estaba Draco, aunque lo más probable si no me quería ver era que estuviese en la sala común de su casa. Respiré a fondo y llené mis pulmones de aire y abrí la puerta. Poco a poco escurrí mi cabeza por el hueco que había dejado entre la puerta y el marco de ésta y vi que no había ningún Slytherin por mi camino.

Cuando salí por el retrato que cuidaba la entrada a mi torre, me pregunté hacia donde quería ir. Un poco dudativa, dirigí mis pies hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y al llegar allí me encontré – lamentablemente – con Harry, Ron y Ginny, sentados frente a la chimenea, tal como lo hacíamos antes cuando estábamos unidos.

- Hola. – Saludé sentándome al lado de la pelirroja. Pasé rápidamente la vista por Ron y ví que estaba un poco sorprendido, pera luego dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola. – Respondieron al unísono. - ¿Cómo éstas? – Preguntó Harry, obviando el hecho de que me había besado la tarde anterior. _"Mal por tu culpa"_ Pensé en mi fuero interno.

- Bien. – Mentí mirando las llamas anaranjadas de la chimenea. - ¿Y ustedes?

- Excelente, hablábamos del partido que tendremos contra Slytherin, y no tenemos duda alguna sobre el resultado final. – Contestó Ron mirando a Harry, el cual sonrió al escucharlo. – Les daremos una paliza.

- Claro. – Reí pero la alegría no me llegó a los ojos. – De eso no hay duda. – Respondí y vi como Ron se quedó pegado mirándome, no pude evitar sentirme intimidada y el se percató de esto.

- ¿Hermione? – Me llamó Ginny. - ¿Podemos hablar después? Ya sabes cosas de chicas. – Rió y miró a los chicos.

- Por supuesto. – Fruncí el ceño, y ella me guiño un ojo.

Seguimos hablando, e incluso me quedé más del tiempo que había planeado, pero me daba lo mismo. Al día siguiente no tendríamos clases.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. – Dijo Harry levantándose mientras que Ron hacía lo mismo.

- Chao. – Se despidió el pelirrojo. Cuando se fueron, miré a Ginny para que por fin hablase de lo que tenía que decirme. La mirada que había puesto me había dejado muy intrigada.

- ¿Y? – Hice un ademán para que soltara todo.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué me tienes que decir? – Pregunté moviéndome para quedar frente a ella. Ginny, giró la cabeza para ver si había alguien mas aparte de nosotras.

- Eh… - Se notaba confusa. – Hoy en la tarde, estuve hablando con Harry, algo como para 'sacarle información'. Me contó sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes ayer y…

- Lo que me hizo ayer. – Aclaré.

- Bueno, como sea… – Rodeó los ojos. – Me enteré de lago que no sé si te va a gustar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Además no sé cual será tu respuesta ahora como están las cosas. Hermione, esto es confuso y espero que tomes la mejor decisión y no cometas el mismo error, aunque ya sabes… estaré contigo, pero…

- ¡Ginny! – La llamé para que dejara de alargar el asunto, la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. - ¿Puedes hablar más rápido?

- Ok. – Cerró los ojos e inspiró. Me reí por lo dramática. – Harryquierepedirtematrimoniodenuevo. – Habló todo junto, sin pausa entre cada palabra, pero aún así… yo había entendido todo.

- ¿Qué? – Dije inconcientemente. Lo único que pude pensar fue _'Oh-oh.'_.


	23. Confusión

¡Hola!

Chicas, siento la tardanza, pero con esto de la semana del dieciocho (fiestas patrias en chile) no estuve mucho en casa y además me pusieron brackets y me duele todo u.u y tenía cero ganas de hacer cosas. Muchas gracias, aquí dejo un capitulo.

Las quiero.

Chau!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_23.- Confusión._

- Eso – Habló Ginny después de mi pequeño grito de impresión.

- ¿Harry…? – Tartamudeé incrédula. - ¿Harry quiere…? ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó.

- ¿Que qué pienso hacer? – Repetí la pregunta mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Todo era tan confuso.

- Hermione. – La pelirroja apoyó su mano en mi hombro – No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, por favor. Incluso, ni deberías pensar en otra cosa que no fuese un 'no'. - Estaba sorprendida e impresionada. ¿Harry quería pedirme matrimonio de nuevo? ¿Pero es que no tenía orgullo, dignidad o qué se yo? Aquel hombre, de verdad, no se daba por vencido. ¿Acaso yo había dado alguna nueva señal para que retomara su decisión? Era la oportunidad para dejar de estar sola y recuperar a mi círculo de amistades, para que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero ese _antes_ traía consigo mentiras, engaños y un nuevo cargo de conciencia.

- No sé, Ginny – Contesté por primera vez mirando a la pelirroja después de la noticia. – No sé.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó irguiéndose derecha. - ¡Estas loca! Tu no quieres a Harry, no le hagas más daño y Hermione… - Volvió a su tono normal. – No te hagas más daño.

- Es que no sé que hacer. – Me lamenté. – Por un lado podría recuperarlos a ustedes, volvería a ser todo como antes… no estaría sola. - Dije al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi vista se nublaba. – y por otro lado ¿Qué importa? ¿A quién le importa lo que haga con mi vida?

- ¿A Malfoy? – Dijo durativa y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ahora? – Agaché la cabeza. - ¿Ahora que ya se acabó todo? No le tendría que importar él ya quiso creer lo que quería creer, además dudo que alguna vez yo le haya gustado. Solo jugaba conmigo.

- Hermione, puedes dejar de hacerte la víctima, ¿por favor? – Alcé nuevamente la cabeza, sorprendida. Yo no me estaba haciendo la víctima ni nada por el estilo, solo me sentía así. - Fuera del problema con Draco – Ginny me miraba con seriedad y sus palabras sonaban tan honestas… - No tienes porque casarte. Tienes que decirle que tú no lo amas y que se equivocó completamente al intentarlo de nuevo. – Trató de convencerme.

- ¡Estoy sola! ¡Ginny no sé que hacer! – Le di un abrazo a mi amiga.

- No estás sola, me tienes a mí y hago todo lo que puedo para hacer recapacita esa cabeza dura que tiene. - Susurró.

- Pero aún así me siento sola. – Repetí. – Ya es tarde, me voy. – Me levanté y me sequé las lagrimas que en algún momento, sin darme cuenta, me habían caído. - ¿Cuándo crees que me lo pida? – Pregunté antes de salir.

- No lo sé. - Se levantó conmigo. - ¿Si lo hace le dirás que si?

- No sé, lo tengo que pensar. Depende de muchas cosas, Ginny.

Caminé media muerta y sin ganas. Sabía que mi rostro expresaba claramente lo que sentía en ese momento; confusión y tristeza, seguramente tenía unas ojeras tan notorias que daban a entender que no había dormido hace días, aunque no era así. Había dormido, pero ya descansar es otro tema.

Dije la contraseña y cuando el retrato se abrió dándome el paso, entré y me rasqué los ojos con el torso de mis manos, al mismo tiempo que seguía caminando. Cuando los abrí nuevamente, observé que Draco estaba en el sofá acostado de forma horizontal, y que tenía algo en su pecho. Algo así como un libro, pero no estaba leyendo, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los mechones rubios caían por su frente dándole un aspecto descuidado, pero que lo hacía ver inmune. Sin esa malicia tan característica de él.

Me acerque lentamente, no con la intención de despertarlo; no, porque eso significaría miradas feas, palabras ofensivas y no tenía ganas para eso ni nada. Su piel pálida parecía de porcelana, suave y delicada, odiaba que no tuviera imperfecciones en el rostro. Miré sus labios, carnosos, rojos, no pude evitar relamerme los míos al recordar la intensidad de sus besos. No puedo negar que sentí un deseo irrevocable de besarlo y despertarlo con caricias, de enredar mis manos en su cabello rubio y tirar de él como cuando sentía que venía un orgasmo al hacer el amor. De gemir en sus oídos y de excitarlo aún más.

A medida que pensaba – y sin darme cuenta – me fui acercando cada vez más. Sus labios estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos, e incluso sentía el choque de su respiración en mi mejilla. Sacudí la cabeza y con sosiego me alejé. Con la misma serenidad y tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, caminé hacia mi dormitorio.

Al entrar me acosté encima de lo que cubría la cama y miré el techo. Lo mejor sería ordenar de una vez por todas mis pensamientos, los cuales me atormentaban y se contradecían a si mismos.

Lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento no era otra persona si no Harry, a pesar de que todavía no me preguntaba nada, ¿Qué le diría cuando lo hiciera? No podía negar que se me había pasado por la cabeza contestarle que si, ¿pero en serio estaba dispuesta a casarme sin amarlo? ¿Estaría dispuesta a vivir por segunda vez todo el suplicio y martirio nuevamente? ¿Las mentiras, la culpa y la traición? ¿Jugar el mismo juego por segunda vez?

Ya había sufrido mucho, pero Harry aún más y no se merecía otra ni ninguna decepción de mi parte. Quizás al comienzo lo haría sentir feliz, pero después, cuando pasase más tiempo no haría otra cosa que hacerlo sentir desdichado.

Si le decía que sí, definitivamente no habría vuelta atrás. Ningún escape de salida, ningún camino de retorno, porque sería algo para siempre. Bueno, quizás no tan en serio, pero claramente no podría salir arrancando en medio del matrimonio.

Por otro lado estaba sentida, dolida y enojada por lo que Draco había hecho. Me había abandonado, me había dejado sola sabiendo que lo que más detestaba y aborrecía era el abandono y sentirme sola.

Realmente tenía que pensarlo, meditarlo mucho, y sé que piensan que estoy loca, porque cualquiera en mi lugar diría sin pensar un 'no' rotundo. Pero sintiendo lo que siento, me confundo y pienso muchas cosas. Cosas a favor y en contra.


	24. Que relajante

Chicas, en serio, no quise demorarme tanto, pero no sé… no tenía mucho tiempo

Chicas, en serio, no quise demorarme tanto, pero no sé… no tenía mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy de pasadita, porque tengo prueba mañana y además me siento mal. Me carga la primavera, porque trae consigo estornudos, congestion, lagrimas… waks, es lo malo de ser tan alérgica como yo.

Gracias por sus reviews hermosos preciosos, me animan :)

Bueno, espero que estén bien. Saludos, se les quiere.

**Bella Traición**

_24.- ¡Que relajante! _

Cuando desperté aún eran las seis de la mañana. Nunca en mi vida había dormido tan mal y lo digo de la forma más literal posible. El cuerpo me pesaba y los parpados se me cerraban solos, pero no podía seguir durmiendo, y no era exactamente porque yo no lo quisiese, al contrario, por mí habría dormido por siempre, pero simplemente no podía; mi cuerpo no quería, el destino no me dejaba, no sé, y no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Anhelaba estar con él. Lentamente, me vi en sus brazos, calentita, cómoda, anestesiada. Besando suavemente cada centímetro de sus labios, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mis manos en su cuerpo… Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en él, le daba más importancia de la que se merecía. Sacudí la cabeza, mientras que al mismo tiempo refunfuñaba en voz baja aún con los ojos cerrados. Suspiré esta vez pensando en Harry, no quería lo quería, no quería nada de él. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo quiere que lo quiera, sabiendo que el que quiero que me quiera, no me quiere como quiero que me quiera? Es una estupida paradoja.

Me di media vuelta y quedé en posición fetal. No sé como ni cuando, me encontré golpeando la almohada cuando mi único objetivo era amoldarla para que mi cabeza descansara cómodamente. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con Draco y Harry, me ponía de mal humor. Odiaba no saber que hacer, odiaba no saber que decisión tomar.

Entre vueltas y vueltas, noté que la manilla del reloj estaba en el número nueve, sin yo darme cuenta del correr del tiempo. A pesar de no poder dormir, si quería quedarme en la cama más del tiempo recomendable, pero sabía que mi _yo_ interno no me ayudaría, ni me dejaría muy tranquila que digamos, así que decidí levantarme.

Camine – sin ganas – hasta el armario, donde saqué la ropa correspondiente, es decir, todo lo necesario para un baño relajante, lleno de burbujas y de cosas aromáticas; y la ropa que me pondría aquel día. Tomé toda la ropa y me fui rápidamente – la idea de las burbujas me había entusiasmado – y al llegar a la puerta, mi entusiasmo se rompió en pequeños y casi invisibles, pedacitos. El baño estaba ocupado _por ya saben quién_, así que me di media vuelta resignada a no pelear, cuando una voz – una voz que conocía muy bien – me detuvo.

- Está desocupado. – Dijo a mis espaldas, y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Cuando dije que estaba resignada a no pelear, me refería a _no_ hablar. Aunque no sabía por qué, tenía la impresión de que si hablaba con él, sería solo para discutir. Lentamente, me di media vuelta y asentí al estar frente a Draco. Esperé unos segundos para ver si se iba, si me cedía el paso – estaba en la puerta del baño – o lo que quisiese, pero no hizo nada de lo que pensaba que iba a hacer. Tragué saliva y me acerqué unos pasos, carraspeé cuando estuve lo bastante cerca y él se corrió. Luego, entré al baño y cerré la puerta en sus narices, sin abrir la boca.

OoO

_POV Draco._

Se que puedo ocultar bien mis sentimientos cuando quiero, lo he hecho toda mi vida, pero esta vez me cuesta mucho más. Quizás es porque no deseo ocultarlos. Me gustaría expresar lo que estoy sintiendo abiertamente, lo que estoy sintiendo por ella, pero no puedo. No puedo, porque no debo, porque me engañó. Una parte de mí quiere creer que no fue su culpa, pero la otra parte me convence – y lo logra – de que ella tuvo igual culpa que él. Porque ella se lo buscó, yo la previne y ella no me hizo caso alguno, y bueno… paso lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

Mi orgullo siempre, siempre va a estar presente. Y pueden decir que es el típico orgullo de macho herido, pero no importa, porque es verdad. ¿Y por qué me molestó tanto verla en brazos de otro? Como si no hubiese presenciado la misma escena con otras chicas con las que había estado, y como si esas veces no me hubiese importado un bledo.

Ella nunca había hecho algo que me hiciese dudar, siempre confié en ella ciegamente, pero ahora no es así. Y tampoco puedo demostrar que me hace falta; si eso implica perderla, pues tendré que aceptarlo…

OoO

No hablarle requería un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural. Una parte de mí se había acostumbrado a tratarlo bien, a conversar civilizadamente, a que él me tratara del mismo modo; así que no sabía como iba a reaccionar o que decir, si él me ofendía con alguna de sus palabras hirientes. Lo único que sabía era que ahora las cosas tenían que ser por separado, él por un camino y yo felizmente por otro, porque nunca debimos estar juntos, o porque quizás yo debía casarme con Harry. _"Todo lo piensas con un quizás, un tal vez. Nunca estás segura…"_ Me recriminé internamente.

Me saqué la ropa mirando mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. ¿Qué pasaba si Draco había jugado conmigo tal como lo pensaba antes? Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente. No, yo sabía que no era así, porque estaba segura que había sentimientos por parte de ambos.

Abrí las llaves del agua y rápidamente la tina se llenó de burbujas. Sumergí una mano para saber si la temperatura era correcta, para luego meter todo mi cuerpo en la espuma. Las puntas de mi cabello se mojaron y reposé la cabeza en un extremo de la tina; cerré los ojos y traté de relajar cada parte de mi cuerpo: primero mis pies, luego las piernas, los muslos, el vientre y así hasta llegar a mi cabeza. _"Solo piensa en tranquilidad, Hermione. Relájate"_. Lo estaba logrando, sentía como mi musculatura se soltaba, y fue justo en ese momento cuando sentí un ruido. Un ruido que me sacó del letargo. Apreté los parpados enojada y respiré profundo, para luego abrirlos y ver a Draco agachado recogiendo quién sabe qué. Se levantó rápidamente – con elegancia, por supuesto – y me miró como si yo fuese la intrusa y no él. Me miró unos segundos, en los cuales, por mi parte, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle todo mi enojo. Instintivamente, recordé aquella vez que entró al baño, mientras yo me estaba dando una ducha…

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpirme así? – Dije rompiendo la tensión. - ¿Te molesto yo cuando te bañas? ¿Te molesto en cualquier momento? ¿Ah? – Tensé la mandíbula. – Sal ahora, Draco Malfoy. Sal si no quieres que…

- ¿Qué? – Me desafió alzando una ceja.

- ¿Estás sordo? – Pregunté al mismo tiempo que, disimuladamente, traía burbujitas hacia mi cuerpo. ¿Para qué? No lo sé, porque él ya me había visto desnuda muchas veces. – Te dije que salieras, no sé por qué sigues ahí.

- Solo vine a buscar algo. – Dijo y tomó algo de un mueble que tenía lociones y perfumes.

- ¿Y no podías esperar?

- No, Granger. – Contestó secamente. Supongo que está demás aclarar que el famoso mueble estaba al lado de la maldita tina. – Tengo prisa, ya sabes… citas y eso. – Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir, frenó rápidamente y volvió a adentrarse en el baño. Había quedado boquiabierta. Así que iba a salir con una chica… a días de haber terminado conmigo. ¡Puto! ¡Le sería más fácil ir a un prostíbulo, tendría clientas! ¡O ser un striper y desnudarse frente a perras que le dejasen dinero por hacerlo! ¡Ir a la esquina y ofrecerse! ¡Maldito!

- Malfoy… - Inspiré. - ¡Sal aquí ahora! ¡Respeta mi maldita privacidad! – Grité histérica. – PRI-VA-CI-DAD. ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra? ¿No? ¡Claro que no! Eres tan ignorante que no sabes que significa, pero no te preocupes, yo te explico. Es… - Me había dispuesto a darle una detallada definición sobre lo que era la privacidad, pero me impidió seguir un fuerte portazo. Se había ido y me había dejada más que histérica. - ¡Imbecil! – Grité mientras hundía mi cabeza en el agua, para tratar de echar fuera toda la rabia que sentía. _"Que baño más relajante"_ Pensé con ironía.


	25. Pregunta, tras pregunta

¡Hola mis chicas! ¿Cómo están? Uff, yo recién llegue del colegio. Lo que pasa es que ayer hicimos 'paro' (los alumnos se rehúsan a hacer clases) y no entramos al cole; yo sabía que estaban programando hacer uno, pero nunca imagine que estarían todos afuera junto con los apoderados (papás), casi nunca funcionan, pero esta vez si. Incluso fueron dos diarios y un canal de TV, aunque no sé si de verdad salió en las noticias. Lo que reclamamos nosotros es que el director de nuestro establecimiento se vaya, por abusador y acosador. Es un sinvergüenza. Y hoy en la tarde nos juntamos de nuevo y logramos que renunciara, pero ahora queremos que lo hagan las dos brujas malévolas que hacen todo lo que él les dice. ¡Vamos que se puede! En fin, no se por qué les cuento todo esto a ustedes, que no tienen nada que ver xD. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro capi.

Gracias por los reviews y espero que comenten nuevamente. Saludos :) .

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_25.- Pregunta, tras pregunta._

Era obvio que la idea de seguir con mi 'relajante baño' se había ido a pique, porque un estúpido hurón estaba empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible y poco grata – debo decir –. Después de aquel encuentro, y después de unas tantas sumergidas en el agua – en las cuales no negaré que pensé en ahogarme de una vez por todas – me vestí mientras seguía maldiciendo en voz alta.

Cuando estuve lista, salí 'felizmente' y me fui en busca de Ginny para pasar el rato, aunque de todos modos tenía que hablar con ella. Necesitaba preguntarle si había conseguido más información sobre lo que pensaba hacer Harry, antes de que yo lo viese, porque claramente no estaba preparada para darle una respuesta en caso de que preguntase si quería contraer santo matrimonio con él. No era conveniente, porque estaba tan enojada, que de pura rabia habría contestado que sí para librarme del cacho de una vez por todas. Por otro lado, lamentaba mi estupida e infeliz vida, era una fracasada que no se atrevía a asumir los problemas de frente, porque tenía la esperanza de que Harry se diera cuenta solo que no lo amaba, que no lo quería, que no me atraía, que no lo encontraba lindo, que ¡ahg! me fastidiaba.

A medida que mis pensamientos se hacían más agresivos, comencé a apurar el paso, y justo, justo, justo cuando doblé una esquina me encontré de frente con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

- Hola. – Respondí después de que me hubiese saludado Harry.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

- Eh, bien. – Torcí la boca. - ¿Has visto a Ginny?

- Si, en la mañana hablamos, pero se fue a Hogsmeade. – Contestó y yo quedé boquiabierta. ¿Cómo no me invitaba? ¿Y como a mi se me olvidaba que aquel día podíamos asistir al pueblo? Maldecí en mi fuero interno y traté de mantener la sonrisa mal lograda que tenía en la cara.

- Ah. – Bufé. – Bueno, adiós. – Me despedí rápidamente y traté de seguir caminando, pero Harry se interpuso.

- Hermione. – Me llamó y me acorraló contra la pared. Inconscientemente me acordé de Draco, él siempre hacía eso, la diferencia estaba en que cuando él lo hacía a mí me gustaba y no me daban ganas de vomitar. – _Tenemos_ que hablar. – ese "tenemos" sonaba a multitud.

- ¿Tenemos? – Repetí. – Yo no tengo nada de que hablar. – Dije y la frase sonó un poco brusca.

- Bueno… - Rió como si fuese tonto. – Tengo.

- Es que…

- Nada de excusas, ya me has estado evitando por demasiado tiempo.

- Está bien, pero quítate. – Hice una señal para que se apartara de mí. _"Te maldigo, Ginny. Maldito el momento en el que decidí buscarte"_ Pensé. ¿Qué haría ahora? No estaba preparada, no quería. - ¿Vamos a hablar acá? – Señalé el pasillo.

- Si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta. – Contestó sonriendo amablemente. – Bueno, Harry no tenía la culpa de ser tan idiota, así que traté de 'amabilizarme' un poco.

- Bueno. – Traté, pero eso no significaba que lo lograría.

Caminamos un buen rato, al mismo tiempo que charlábamos sobre cosas triviales y nada importantes, eso me relajó un poco. Llegado el momento – lo supe por el tartamudeo de Harry, la sudoración en las manos y el leve temblor en su cuerpo – me senté en el pasto lentamente. Él siguió mi acción y se sentó frente a mí, pero muy cerca. Inspire aire y llené mis pulmones, obligándome a mantener la calma. No estaba completamente segura de que el fin de todo esto era preguntarme lo que yo creía que me iba a preguntar, así que no puedo negar que tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que pudiese decir, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar si yo estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por todo el infierno por el que ya había pasado y que si estaba tan loca como para aceptarlo. Sabía que estaba loca, pero no hasta qué punto.

- ¿Y? – Hice un ademán para que hablara de una vez por todas. Mientras más rápido mejor.

- Ah. – Bufó como si se le hubiese olvidado que estábamos ahí por un motivo. – Yo…

- ¿Tu?

- Es complicado. – Resumió después de unos segundos, y mi falsa calma desapareció. ¡Lo detestaba! ¡Detestaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios! ¡Y detestaba aún más que no hablara de una buena vez! – He estado pensando hace algunos días, sobre mí, sobre ti y sobre nosotros… Y me gustaría… - No pude evitar atorarme e interrumpirlo, algo que no deseaba hacer. Se detuvo unos segundos y luego continuó: - O sea, me he dado cuenta de que todavía pasa algo entre nosotros dos; algo que según yo, todavía es especial. Todavía hay química y yo se que tu aún sientes algo, aunque sea mínimo, por mí, porque es imposible dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana. – _"Es que si supieras que yo no te amaba"_ Pensé entrecerrando los ojos. Pero volvamos al principio… ¡por favor! ¡Cielos! ¡Válgame Dios! ¡La santa maría y el niño Jesús! ¿Había dicho que todavía había química? ¿Qué todavía sentía algo por el? – Y yo, yo quiero intentarlo de nuevo. – Acotó.

- ¿Ah? – Marcaba ocupado.

- Lo que escuchaste. – Me miró con nerviosismo a los ojos. – Sé que es algo inesperado, porque tú creíste que yo había aceptado perderte así como así, pero no es lo que planeo hacer. Yo te quiero, y eso no ha cambiado.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Pero esta vez en serio. – Preguntó inclinándose hacia mí. Sacó una cajita pequeña que supuse que era un anillo y me lo pasó. Esta bien, lo admitía, Harry era lo más caballeroso que se podía ser, y amable y todas las cosas buenas, pero también un poco tonto y ridículo. Algo que automáticamente me hacia pensar _"no, no, no"_ Miré la cajita azul que tenía cuidadosamente es sus manos, cuando de pronto algo chocó con mis labios. Me estaba besando, y yo estaba paralizada, por lo que no moví ni un dedo; no me corrí, no lo golpeé, ni lo empuje para que dejara de hacerlo, porque qué lograba con eso. Él parecía no escuchar ninguna de las tantas cosas que le decía, así que lo único que pude hacer fue pestañear cuando volvió a su antigua posición, lejos de mis labios.

Yo creía que las cosas serían un poco más fáciles, es decir, yo ya sabía que el me lo pediría en algún momento y que, por consiguiente, yo estaría un poco más preparada, pero me había equivocado. La impresión era igual o más a la que tendría si no lo hubiese sabido desde antes. Lo miré con ojo crítico. ¿Tanto me quería como para perdonarme de esa manera? Porque aquello no lo hacía cualquier persona. Una cosa es perdonar manteniendo presente el error, pero otra es querer volver a intentar olvidando todo lo pasado. Es demasiado, si yo estuviese en sus zapatos, no lo haría nunca, con nadie. Fue en ese momento en el que tuve compasión o mejor dicho lástima, por Harry.

¿Por qué debía decir si? Porque él, después de todo lo que había pasado – quedar huerfano y ser el encargado de destruir a Voldemort – necesitaba ser feliz, y si yo le decía 'si' el lo sería. Por mi parte, ese 'si' significaría _venganza_, porque sabía que Draco lamentaría que algo que pasó por sus manos ahora estuviera en las de Potter. Además ya no estaría sola, o al menos no lo sentiría _tan _así. Recordé que en un pasado no muy lejano yo me había prometido a mi misma hacer cualquier cosa para no sentirme más sola, y todavía eso seguía en pie. Porque me aterra la soledad.

¿Por qué debía decir no? Porque de ahí en adelante no sería más _mi_ vida; se convertiría en un suplicio, un túnel sin salida; porque simplemente quería decir no, y porque de alguna u otra manera no podría concederle a Harry toda la felicidad que se merecía. Porque no era la adecuada para él.

La suave brisa removió las hojitas que se habían desprendido anteriormente de los árboles, y también mi pelo. Harry seguía mirándome a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sopesando todas mis posibilidades – que eran pocas –, sin decir nada. Cuando se percató que ya había salido del letargo, se irguió y sonrió.

- ¿Y? – Rompió el silencio. – ¿Qué dices? – Añadió con un brillo más notorio en los ojos. Era verdad que creía que yo sentía algo por él, se le notaba la esperanza de que yo pudiese contestar de forma positiva su proposición.

- Harry… - Partí sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. - ¿En serio necesitas que te responda ahora?

- ¡No! – Exclamó rápidamente. – Es mejor que lo pienses un poco, no quiero que me dejes plantado otra vez… - Rió para quitarle importancia al comentario. Aunque, claro, no me pareció chistoso ni por asomo.

- Bueno. – Suspiré mordiéndome el labio inferior, bajando la mirada hacia la caja que todavía sostenía entre las manos, y la que yo no había querido ver por ahora.

- Si quieres puedes ponértelo ahora. – Dijo creyendo que deseaba eso al mirarlo.

- No, Harry. – Contesté sintiéndome culpable. – No es conveniente, todavía no.

- Está bien. – Lo guardó donde lo tenia antes oculto y yo bajé aún más la mirada sin saber que decir. Sentí como suavemente levantaba mi mentón, para mirarlo a la cara. Sonreía satisfecho, sonreía como si mi respuesta hubiese sido un 'si'. Sin delicadeza, giré la cabeza y vi a Draco con otra persona, una joven que no pude reconocer. Su gélida mirada estaba puesta en mí, o mejor dicho, en _nosotros,_ irradiando asco y odio. Luego, siguió su camino dejándonos atrás.

A pesar de no ser tan tarde, el cielo comenzaba a desteñirse llenándose de colores propios de un atardecer. De pronto, sin razón alguna – sin saber cual de todas las razones, mejor dicho – sentí ganas de llorar, de expulsar toda la rabia que sentía en el pecho… aquella angustia que me apretaba el tórax y me impedía respirar sin dificultad; odiaba hacerlo, pero era la única manera de echar todo afuera, aunque no solucionara nada.

Mi ventana tenía una vista excepcional, hermosa y única. Se veía casi todo el patio 'verde' de Hogwarts, y me tranquilizaba un poco estar mirando por ella, pero de pronto – inevitablemente –observé mi reflejo en el vidrio y deseé no haberlo hecho. Siempre que me veía llorando, algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica subía por todo mi cuerpo. Me daba impotencia verme así… llorando, y eso hacia que más lágrimas y sollozos salieran de mi; por rabia, por ser tan débil.

Recordé lo que Draco me había dicho en el momento en el que entré a la torre, después de pasear un rato sola. Yo venía entrando y él iba saliendo, algo que ninguno de los parecía haber notado, por lo que casi chocamos.

- Quítate. – Murmuré por lo bajo, y traté de esquivarlo entrando a la sala. No había dado más de dos pasos, cuando inconcientemente me giré sobre mis talones en dirección a Draco y pregunté algo sin pensar, algo sobre lo que no me di cuenta hasta después de haber formulado toda la frase, por lo que está demás decir que me arrepentí. - ¿Todavía sientes algo por mi? ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? – Dije con tono de reproche. Él me miró al principio confuso, luego un poco molesto. Sí, yo también pensaba que la última pregunta era completamente estúpida…

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Preguntó por respuesta. ¿Acaso no sabía que responder con otra pregunta era de mala educación? Sus ojos exploraron los míos.

- No lo sé, por algo te pregunto. – Dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. De un momento a otro, sentí como mi corazón luchaba por salir de mi pecho, y como mis mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.

- _Claro_ que no. – El tono gélido y frío siguió resonando en mis tímpanos. – _Ya no_. – Concluyó y salió dejándome con muchas preguntas y con un sentimiento de derrota.

"_Ya no"_ Pensé saliendo de aquel recuerdo. _"Ya no"_ ¿Eso quería decir que había sentido algo por mi? Sonreí con melancolía, para luego sentir como el agujero de mi pecho se hacía cada vez más profundo y extenso. Pero también ese _"ya no"_ significaba que ya no me quería, que ya no le gustaba. Que no había ninguna posibilidad de volver a estar con él.

Siempre sentí que me debía arrepentir de todo lo que había experimentado con él, porque solo había sido un fracaso, pero de los fracasos uno aprende y no me iba a arrepentir de aquello. Al contrario, aprendería de aquella experiencia.

¿Me amaría Harry tanto como yo quería a Draco? ¿Sufriría él como yo sufría por el Slytherin? Si era el caso, me compadecía de Harry. Él me quería y yo no dudaba de eso, era el único que lo hacia. Siempre fiel a sus sentimientos por mí. Le tenía que devolver la misma moneda, era mi momento de hacerlo feliz, de remediar todo el daño. Harry quería casarse conmigo y me amaba, y yo también lo podría lograr con el tiempo, ¿no?


	26. Evitando la respuesta

¡Hola, chicas! Lamento en serio, empezar siempre con lo mismo. Es decir, las mismas disculpas y las mismas excusas, pero en serio no he tenido tiempo para publicar. Ahora les traigo un capi que no es largo – lo acepto – pero es lo que hay por el momento, además que aquí todo se ve corto T_T, juro que en word parece ser largo, y cuando lo publico aqui... veo que no tengo nada xD.

Bueno, pasando a otro tema, no se si se dieron cuenta que me cambié el nombre. Jajaja, o sea, sigo con el mismo nombre que me dieron mis padres al nacer, solo que tengo otro "seudónimo" – Awua –. El que tenía antes – Aienyx – también me gustaba, solo que siempre lo escribían mal, por lo que me harté y elegí algo más "fácil". Ahora me llamó así, y por el momento, así se queda.

Espero que me dejen sus reviews, los cuales me animan y me llenan de orgullo siempre. Las quiero, chicas, gracias por leerme.

Chau.

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_26.- Evitando la respuesta._

"_Maldita pesadilla"_ Bufé cuando desperté aquel día Lunes. Sentía que las diez horas que había pasado durmiendo, no habían hecho efecto alguno en mí. Al mirarme en el espejo del baño, vi la evidencia más obvia de lo que sentía; unas ojeras enmarcaban mis grandes ojos marrones señalando que necesitaba una buena dosis de siesta o cualquier cosa en la que tuviese que cerrar los ojos y dejar volar mi mente.

Abrí suavemente mis labios – aún mirando mi reflejo en el espejo – y murmuré las palabras que marcarían aquel día; un 'si, acepto' se formó en mi boca sin emitir ningún sonido, ya que mis labios estaban más secos de lo que imaginaba. ¡No! No me veía diciendo esas palabras frente a nadie, esa mentira tan grande que me acechaba minuto a minuto, no me veía diciéndola frente a Harry que, se suponía, me quería tanto. _"Lo haces solo por él. Recuérdalo, todo este sacrificio es por él"_

Caminé lentamente para demorar mi llegada al Gran comedor, hasta que fue imposible pasar desapercibida en mi grupo de 'amigos'.

- Buenos días. – Saludé inclinando un poco la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento. La primera respuesta que oí fue de un Harry caótico y expectante.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- No muy bien. – Traté de sonreír suavemente. – Bah, no me hagas caso, bien.

- Yo estoy un tanto… ansioso. Y feliz, porque ganamos el partido. – Informó taladrándome con su mirada. Ginny, comprendiendo más o menos lo que estaba pasando, carraspeó confundida. Tomé un pastelito que había en una fuente y me lo llevé a la boca rápidamente. Sabía bien por qué estaba tan ansioso, ¿pero era necesario que me lo recodara cada segundo de mi existencia?

- ¿Hermione? – Me susurró la pelirroja en el oído, con un tono que dejaba claro lo que estaba pensando. - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Nada - mastiqué otra vez lo que quedaba de pastel. – Vale, Ginny, después hablamos.

- Pero…

- Nada. – Repetí mordaz. Ginny, derrotada, no tuvo otra opción que sentarse derecha mirando hacia al frente. Sabía que cuando yo no quería abrir la boca, no había nada que me hiciera hacer lo contrario. Además, por qué tenía que darle explicaciones si era mi vida y mis propias decisiones. Al acabar mi comida, tomé mis libros y me levanté lentamente para irme a la sala que me tocaba aquella mañana; ya era casi la hora.

- Bueno, nos vemos después. – Me despedí y les di la espalda, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano apresó mi brazo.

- ¿No me esperas? – Preguntó Harry en mi oído. ¿Quería que le respondiera ahora? No podía, no estaba preparada.

- Oh. – Suspiré y lo miré con cara de cordero degollado. – Lo siento. – Al escucharme se puso a mi lado y comenzó a caminar llevando al hombro su mochila.

- ¿Te los llevo? – Señaló los libros que tenía en los brazos. Rápidamente negué con la cabeza y comencé a dar pasos más grandes.

Al principio estaba un poco nerviosa, porque no quería que me preguntara si ya lo había pensado o no, y simplemente porque no tenía con qué cara mirarlo. Pero para favor mío, en todo el trayecto Harry solo me había hablado de temas sin importancia, hasta que llegamos a mi objetivo, en el cual se despidió y se fue a su clase. Al estar sola pude relajar los hombros e inspirar una bocanada de aire tranquilamente.

Aquella mañana se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin nada verdaderamente interesante; dos clases las había tenido con Harry, más él – hasta ese momento – no me había preguntado nada acerca del tema que yo temía tanto. Llegada la hora de almuerzo me fui a la biblioteca a hacer algunas tareas que tenía pendiente, porque mi estomago estaba cerrado y sabía que si comía algo, iría a parar al lavabo. Después de unos quince minutos, sentí como alguien corría la silla de mi lado para tomar asiento. Miré de reojo y luego maldecí internamente al saber quién era. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? Siempre que lo sentía cerca de mí, no podía evitar estremecerme de pies a cabeza; estar a su lado simplemente me aterraba.

- Ahora podemos hablar. – Susurró moviendo la silla en mi dirección.

- ¿De qué? – Pregunté aún con la pluma sobre el pergamino.

- De lo obvio.

- ¿Qué es lo obvio para ti, Harry? – Dije de mala gana. – Además, me dijiste que me dabas tiempo para pensarlo. – Añadí rápidamente sabiendo la respuesta que me daría.

- Lo sé, pero creo que no tengo la suficiente paciencia para seguir esperando. - ¿Así que me iba a molestar hasta que me dignara a responder? Dejé la pluma encima del pergamino, importándome nada que dejara manchada la hoja, para luego llevarme ambas manos a las sienes. Cerré los ojos.

- Está bien. – Suspiré. – Creo que no necesito más tiempo.

- ¿En serio? – Se inclinó hacía mi, emocionado.

- No, es broma. – Dije con sarcasmo y lo fulminé con la mirada. – Lo siento, estoy nerviosa. - Me disculpé al escuchar la antipatía de mi voz y el signo de sorpresa que había pasado rápidamente por los ojos de Harry.

- No importa, ya sé como te pones cuando estás nerviosa….

- Bueno, bueno. – Lo interrumpí, no tenía ganas de escuchar todo lo que recordaba de nuestros años de noviazgo.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó tratando de sacar a colación el tema por el cual estaba allí.

- Eh. – Me mordí el labio, y sentí como todo dentro de mí se apretujó por completo. Pasaron muchos pensamientos por mi cabeza al mismo tiempo; si decía que si ahora, no habría vuelta atrás. No podría estar con Draco nunca más. _"Estúpida, con o sin Harry de por medio, nunca volverás a estar con él" _Pensé, además Harry era el único hombre sobre el planeta tierra que me quería y no podía desechar aquella oportunidad… sabía que yo podía llegar a amarlo. – Yo…

* * *

Les apuesto a que en este momento odian a Harry, jajaja. Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo podrán saber la respuesta de Hermione, así que… paciencia xD.


	27. Respuesta

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo un capi muy… Bueno, opinen ustedes xD. Vengo rápidamente, porque estoy castigada, pero … es algo sin importancia. Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz.

Las quiero, ¡chau!

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_27.- Respuesta._

- ¿Si? – Preguntó Harry con la intención de darme ánimos y de paso, apurarme.

- Yo… - Me mordí con más fuerza el labio y levanté la vista. – Yo me voy a casar contigo. – Respondí oyendo como mi voz resonaba una y otra vez en mis oídos. No había más palabras, porque aquellas bastaban y hasta sobraban. Algo subió de mi estomago a mi garganta, y sentí ganas de vomitar. Rápidamente, sin darme cuenta, Harry acercó aún más la silla a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Oh. – Susurró cerca de mi oído. Por mi parte, parecía estatua. – Estoy tan feliz. – Me alegraba, yo me alegraba por él de todo corazón, pero no podía decirle nada. Harry me seguía abrazando.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había retorno. Todo había acabado, aunque era recién el comienzo; para mí era el fin de mi vida, de mi felicidad, mientras que para Harry nada era un funeral, para él era el comienzo de una linda etapa.

Sentí como poco a poco mi visión fue nublándose, haciéndome creer que me desmayaría en pocos segundos. Me sentía débil y frágil; marchita como cuando se le arranca la raíz a una flor. El nudo de mi garganta me impedía tragar sin dificultad, haciendo que la saliva se acumulara en mi boca y comenzara a toser. Harry me soltó y comenzó a sobarme la espalda. _"Como si sirviera de algo"_ Pensé tapándome la boca.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó amablemente.

- Si, ya… me atoré. Lo siento. – Me disculpé y aproveché estar lejos de él, para distanciarme aún más, algo que no sirvió de mucho. Sin preverlo, unos labios poseyeron a los míos desmesuradamente, mientras sentía como acomodaba sus manos en cada mejilla. Hice un pequeño esfuerzo y comencé a entreabrir mis labios lentamente, dejando entrar su lengua en mi boca. Él, al notar mi aceptación a su beso, se acercó más a mí; acción que en vez de gustarme, me desesperó haciendo que rompiera nuestro lazo. Traté de sonreírle, pero era obvio que mi sonrisa era más que fingida. No es que Harry me diese asco, porque él era muy guapo – algo que nadie podía negar -, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a besar a nadie que no fuese _ya saben quién_, aunque eso implicara no querer besar a nadie nunca más.

Suspiré angustiada, tratando de aliviar el peso en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo percatándose de mi drástico cambio de humor. - ¿No estás feliz?

- Claro que lo estoy. – Mentí mirando el pergamino manchado en la mesa. Tendría que hacerlo de nuevo.

- Y tu no tienes idea de cuán feliz estoy. – Suspiró con un nuevo destello en sus ojos verdes. Puso cara de estar buscando la mejor frase que expresara, que abarcara todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. – Esto es tan… - Pestañeó sacudiendo la cabeza. – Increíble.

- Claro. – Susurré.

- Bueno, y como es de suponer… - Sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era la cajita que guardaba el anillo que días antes había visto. La abrió y sacó un anillo que ahora solo puedo decir que me hizo sentir mas desgraciada de lo que ya me sentía, y me lo colocó en el dedo anular. – Se ve tan lindo en tu mano.

- Gracias, Harry, no debiste haber…

- Sh. – Posó su dedo delicadamente en mis labios para silenciar lo que estaba a punto de decir. – No digas nada, te lo mereces. – _"Si, como no."_

- ¿No tienes hambre? – Sonrió levantándose. – Esto me abrió el apetito. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

- Yo… - La verdad era que no tenía ganas de probar bocado alguno, pero tampoco quería quedarme ahí sola después de lo acontecido, porque sabía que me iba a deprimir. – Me quedaré aquí… - Prefería estar sola, a pesar de las consecuencias, al menos por el momento.

- ¡Vamos! – Pestañeó varias veces, como si eso lograra convencerme.

- Bueno. – Y lo había hecho. Comencé a dar pequeños pasos hacia la salida de la biblioteca, sin ánimo y sentí como una mano se entrelazaba con la mía.

- Somos novios. – Sonrió al ver mi cara. – Y podemos andar de la mano.

- Claro. – Seguí mirando nuestras manos, mientras caminábamos.

Al entrar al comedor – no se si fue idea mía o si de verdad fue cierto – sentí muchos murmullos y miradas puestas en mí, o mejor dicho en nosotros. Pude ver el rostro de asombro de Ron y la mirada crítica de Ginny, a la que le hice una mueca cuando estuve lo bastante cerca para que la notara.

"_¡Míralos! Están de la mano, ¿no que habían terminado?" "Ella no lo merece, no sé como pudo haber_ _vuelto con ella" "¿Están juntos de nuevo?"_ Fueron algunas de las tantas cosas que escuché mientras me seguía acercando. Me arrepentí de haber accedido a la petición de Harry al pedirme que fuese a almorzar con él. Me senté quedando entre Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Susurró en mi oído con el máximo disimulo posible.

- Es obvio, ¿no? – Contesté de mala gana, no andaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones.

- Hermione…

- No tenía otra alternativa.

- ¡Si la tenias! – Se irguió y yo le pegué un codazo para que recobrara la compostura. Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría muerta.

- No puedo arrepentirme, no hay vuelta atrás. – Me había sentado en tal lugar, que había quedado frente a la mesa de Slytherin y lamentablemente, casi frente a Draco. No sé que palabras podrían describir como se veía él en ese momento: una mezcla de furia, sorpresa y turbación. Sentí su mirada ardiente en mí y al notar que yo también lo miraba, no bajó su vista como yo esperaba que lo hiciera, al contrario, la mantuvo con más orgullo. Algo que me hizo sentir peor.

- ¿Y qué pasa con él? – Preguntó Ginny siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada. - ¿Ya no le quieres?

- Claro que si. – Susurré como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – Pero él no a mí.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que no lo creo. – Repitió segura. – Si fuese así no te habría mirado como lo hizo en un momento atrás.

- Estás equivocada, me mira así porque me odia. – Miré el plato que tenía en frente y tomé un tenedor.

- Se fue. – Dijo abruptamente dejándome confusa.

- ¿Qué?

- Malfoy, se fue. – Alzó las cejas y me miró con expectación. Rápidamente levante la cabeza, y alcancé a ver la mitad de su cuerpo. - ¡Ve!

- ¡Estas loca! – Ahora era yo la que había perdido la compostura, pero aquello era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a ir? Además no tenía nada que decirle. Sabía que él creía que yo era una cobarde – y lo era - porque una vez me había dicho que encontraba estúpido que todos se pusieran en mi contra cuando yo había tenido el valor suficiente para ir de frente y no casarme. Pero cómo lo podía mirar, refregándole en la cara todas las pruebas que demostraban que estaba equivocado con respecto a mi valor. – No iré.

* * *

Awww, dejenme un review


	28. Furia

Sorry, por la demora. Ya salí de vacaciones, así que ahora tendré todo el tiempo del mundo. Espero más reviews. Las amo.

Chau.

* * *

**Bella Traición.**

_27.- Furia._

¿Ustedes pueden imaginarse, siquiera, el poder que tiene Ginny sobre las personas? Esa niña es diabólica y muy caprichosa. Después de aquella no muy larga conversación – en la que me negué rotundamente a acceder a su petición – decidí salir de ahí, porque si no… alguien sufriría las consecuencias.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿Por qué te vas? Todavía no terminas de almorzar. No te vayas – Dijo Harry tan rápidamente, que me costó entenderle.

- Harry, yo voy donde quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero – Respondí secamente imitándolo al decirlo. – Bueno, tú sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones, así que no me mires así.

- Oh, lo siento – Se notaba arrepentido.

- No te preocupes. – Caminé algunos pasos hacia la salida.

- Hermione – Me detuvo su voz, y paré de mala gana. – ¿Te acompaño? – _"¡Si Harry! ¡Quiero que estés mientras trato de encontrarme por coincidencia con el hombre que amo!"_ Pensé de mala gana.

- No. - Suspiré – No me voy a perder, sé muy bien el camino, Harry. – Dije con sarcasmo.

Ok, sabía que no tenía que tratarlo mal. No se lo merecía, pero no podía no hacerlo… era algo que simplemente me salía desde lo mas profundo del alma. _"Si ahora lo tratas así, como será cuando estés casada."_ Me recriminó mi voz interna.

Cuando salí del Gran Comedor, la mayoría de las miradas se habían posado en mí; clavé las uñas en mis palmas, formado un puño con las manos. Me dolió, pero no importaba lo físico.

Camine a paso lento, pero a la misma vez decidido. Doblé una esquina y vi a lo lejos, una pareja besándose apasionadamente. Curiosa y no tanto, me acerqué a ellos para castigarlos o restarle puntos a sus casas correspondientes, pero al oír el eco de mis pasos, se separaron. Es difícil explicar lo que sentí en ese momento: rabia, impotencia, angustia, furia. Vi como su mirada no se inmutaba ni una sola pizca, y también vi la ausencia de la sorpresa que esperaba que le diese. Maldito. Sabía disimular todo tan bien.

- Consíganse una habitación. – Dije con la intención de pasar de largo.

- No te preocupes, Granger. Lo más seguro es que en la noche nos veas en la torre. – Respondió con astucia haciéndose el genial. Pansy seguía colgando de su cuello, algo que aumento mis ganas de ir y sacarle el cabello de un tirón. Pegarle unas cuantas cachetadas que dejaran morado su blanquecino rostro. Y patearla, patearla en el culo como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

- ¿Perdón? – Caminé sobre mis pasos. Me devolví y lo miré a la cara. – También es mi torre, y por consiguiente, tengo derecho a permitir quién entra o no. – Me refería especialmente a la mujerzuela que tenía enfrente. – Y es obvio que no se la permitiré a ésta… - La miré con desdeño, mientras pensaba en la palabra "prostituta", la cual sabía bien que la tenía marcada en la frente. Su cara era lo más gracioso en ella. Al suponer qué intentaba decir, se separó de Draco y se acercó aún más a mí.

- Escúchame bien, sangre sucia inmunda. – Me miró con una mirada igual a la mía. – Me da asco tenerte cerca, pero lo hago solo para decirte que soy muy superior a ti y que mas te vale tratarme bien, si no…te irá mal. – _"Respira, Hermione. Uno, dos, tres… respira."_ – Y ni el estúpido que ahora está contigo, porque no tienes otra opción, ya que es el único que se va a fijar en alguien como tú en toda la vida, no te podrá salvar. – Al escucharla, una rabia subió por todo mi cuerpo; desde mi estómago hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza.

Estaba roja. Roja de furia.

- ¡Ahg! – Tensé la mandíbula y sin contener la rabia que se apoderaba de mí, levanté la mano y la dejé caer en la mejilla izquierda de Parkinson. Si, la había abofeteado. Y con todas mis fuerzas. Su pelo le cubrió parte del rostro y vi la cara de Draco. Vi como sus ojos se salían de las cuencas y como trataba de reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Estupida sangre sucia!

- ¿No tienes otro sobrenombre que decir? ¿Por qué siempre repites lo mismo? Oh, no… ya sé, tu única neurona no es lo bastante inteligente para idearse algo más original, ¿no? – Grité con fuerza, mientras que mi receptora se llevaba una mano a la mejilla cacheteada.

- ¡Ahora debo tener tu sucia mano marcada en mi hermosa piel! – Refunfuñó con el entrecejo fruncido. – Draco, iré a la enfermería. ¡Mi piel se pondrá morada! – Caminó por el pasillo. - ¡Te odio, Granger, pero no me rebajaré a tu nivel!

Me sentí orgullosa, pero segundo después toda la felicidad momentánea se fue, dejándome a solas con Draco Malfoy, el que me miraba con ojos penetrantes. Un nudo, rápidamente, se formó en mi garganta.

- Sabía que eras salvaje, Granger. – Rompió el silencio. – Pero nunca imaginé que tanto. Nunca imaginé que te rebajaras tanto como para llegar a los golpes.

- Ahora lo sabes. – Alce una ceja enojada. – Incluso, la habría golpeado más si no se hubiese ido. – Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero qué importaba.

- Es reconfortante imaginar a Potter macabeo, tu mandarás, ¿no? Lo golpearás cada vez que no haga lo que tú desees. – Se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí. - ¿Cuándo se casan?

- No lo sé todavía. - Contesté decidida.

- Ajá. – Sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Estás muy feliz, no?

- Claro que si. – En esta respuesta, toda la decisión, se esfumó.

- No pareces muy animada. – Sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Y qué te importa?

- Nada, no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo ni ese estúpido. – Susurró mientras me daba la espalda y me dejaba sola en aquel deshabitado pasillo.

* * *

Déjenme un review, ¿si? :D


	29. Diálogo de a tres

¡Hola!

Sí, lo sé. Lo siento mucho chicas, esta vez si que no tengo el perdón. Se también que dije que iba a publicar más seguido, pero la verdad es que salí todos los días hasta esta semana que me enferme de varicela: me dio peste cristal y es horrible, porque siempre da cuando uno es peque, no cuando se tiene dieciséis años, entones me dio mas fuerte. Ahora me hice un tiempito y obvié la picazón que siento en todo el cuerpo para traerles este capi.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y trataré de responderlos a la brevedad.

Las amo chicas, y comprendo si no quieren leerme mas =(

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_29.- Diálogo de a tres._

Me quedé sentada en el mismo lugar donde Draco me había dejado por minutos o quizás horas; me era lo mismo hablar de un minuto a una hora, el tiempo no pasaba para mí. Tampoco me importaba, en verdad, ya nada me importaba, menos el tiempo que era algo tan irrelevante e insignificante, porque nada de mi vida iba a cambiar. Estaba condenada a un destino infeliz, a una vida opaca y sin brillo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo lo que me estaba pasando?

Estaba sentada en el frío piso con las rodillas rodeadas por mis brazos, con mi frente apoyada en ellas. Draco me había impresionado, en verdad no había sido él, había sido el hecho de estar más de dos segundos frente a sus ojos grises, cruzar mas de una palabra –aunque fuese solo para insultarme–, y ver como su rostro tenía esa mueca que siempre estaba destinada para mí. No me miraba con amor, claro que no, tampoco con algo de cariño; su mirada era igual a la de años anteriores, era como si nunca hubiese gustado de mí. Estaba confundida, cómo podía estar segura de que todo lo que había vivido con él no era un sueño, cómo hacerlo si parecía ser el mismo de siempre –el que me insultaba cada vez que me tenía enfrente–. Tenía miedo de que los recuerdos se desvaneciesen conforme pasara el tiempo, que llegara a estar segura de que nunca lo hubiese besado y que todo lo que pensaba que había sido real, solo fuesen invenciones mías.

Aunque era fácil, había una respuesta más fácil y menos dolorosa que aceptar que todo había sido una creación producida por mi gran imaginación: le había dejado de gustar y punto –si es que le había gustado algún día, claro–. No puedo negar que aquello también me hacía un agujero negro en el pecho, un agujero lleno de sentimientos encontrados que me impedía respirar completamente y que me ahogaba en mi llanto. Pero en el fondo de mí, siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que esto iba a pasar, porque éramos como el agua y el aceite, y lamentablemente yo era la única afectada. Cuántas veces me había dicho a mi misma que estaba jugando con fuego y que tarde o temprano – más tarde, lamentablemente para poder pensar siquiera en remediarlo– me iba a quemar.

— Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? —oí como Harry se acercaba. Me había estado buscando.

—Nada, Harry… no te importa —respondí secándome las lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla—. No te preocupes.

—Amor… — ¿tenía que tratarme así? ¿No se daba cuenta que yo daría todo lo que fuese para que el que dijera esas palabras fuese Draco? —, confía en mí.

—Si confío en ti —mentí.

—Mentira —se arrodilló frente a mí y trató de alzarme la cabeza poniendo su mano en mi mentón. Al principio me negué a mirarlo, pero después de unos segundos de forcejeo no me quedó otra. Vi como sus hermosos ojos verdes —había que admitirlo, eran hermosos— se tornaban comprensivos y enternecedores. Dejé que me abrazara, haciendo que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho—. Hermione, uno de los factores que hacen que una relación funcione es la confianza, si no la hay no sirve de nada estar juntos…—Harry me había dejado en shock. ¿Iba a terminar conmigo? —. Pero yo me voy a ganar esa confianza de nuevo.

—Gracias —levanté la cabeza y lo besé en la comisura de los labios. Era terrible; él daba todo por mí y yo nada por él, no era justo—. Muchas gracias —repetí. Al fin y al cabo él siempre estaba para apoyarme y quererme, me había retado cuando hacía las cosas mal y me perdonaba a pesar de los errores que había cometido. Él siempre sería mi mejor amigo y solo eso, confiaba en él pero me era imposible decirle, abrir mi corazón, para decirle lo que pasaba.

Estuvimos así unos minutos en completo silencio, para luego levantarnos. Caminamos por el colegio conversando, a veces en silencio, en otras ocasiones riendo y cualquier persona que nos viera diría que estaba enamorada, que era algo parecido a ser feliz y que mi vida, quizás, estaba completa. Pero las apariencias engañan y a veces demasiado.

Llegó la noche y con ella la oscuridad que la caracterizaba; el tiempo simplemente había volado. Harry fue a dejarme hasta la mismísima torre, porque intuía que si me dejaba sola todos mis miedos —los cuales, a pesar de querer persuadirme, no le conté— volverían atormentarme y claramente, no se equivocaba.

—Buenas noches —se despidió rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Adiós —corrí la cara inconscientemente cuando percibí que me iba a besar en los labios, pero no me di cuenta que volvía a acercarse hasta que tuve sus labios en los míos. Yo lo dejé, tenía que acostumbrarme, pero antes de que el beso se hiciese duradero, alguien lo empujó.

— Oh, lo siento —dijo Draco con tono de sarcasmo—. "Consíganse una habitación" —imitó mi voz, burlándose—. Granger, por favor, no exijas cumplimiento a las normas que tú misma no acatas.

— Si, Malfoy, tienes razón —contestó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, dejándonos perplejos a ambos —. Estábamos a punto de entrar justo cuando nos interrumpiste—señaló la entrada a la torre de premios anuales. La cara de Draco se torno de sorpresiva a furiosa, vi como tensaba la mandíbula y se erguía levantando el mentón, quería un enfrentamiento.

— Te equivocas si pensabas en hacerlo en _mí_ torre —dijo alzando las cejas—. Aunque estuvieran en pleno acto sexual, me metería a sacarte…

— No, no me equivoco, incluso pensaba en hacerlo en tú habitación. Y no creo que te atreverías a meterte en el medio.

— ¿Ah no? Creo que yo tampoco, me daría asco siquiera tocarte, San Pottercito. Mandaría a alguien que lo hiciera por mí.

— Y…

— ¡Paren! —grité al ver como Harry se disponía a contestarle —. Hurón, si yo quiero dejo entrar a quién se me de la gana y tú no podrás impedirlo a menos que estés tras mis faldas todo el día.

— ¿Para qué? Si ya me metí bajo tu falda todo el día y todos los días —respondió Draco al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de victoria cruzaba por su rostro al ver el mío. Me había puesto roja y muy, pero que muy nerviosa —. ¡Ah! —dijo como si acabase de entender todo el asunto. Señaló a Harry—. ¿Él no sabe que ya no eres virgen? –

¡Lo había dicho! No creí que pudiese ser capaz, pero ¡lo había hecho! Tragué saliva con dificultad y sentí como de pronto el piso se había transformado en gelatina.

— ¿Qué…? —Harry abrió la boca para cerrarla después—. ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

—Yo…—miré a Draco y entrecerré los ojos; le estaba advirtiendo que se había metido en un lío. En un gran lío. Luego me giré hacia Harry.

— ¿Te quedaste sin palabras, Granger? Si quieres yo le explico todo…

— ¡Cierra el pico, Malfoy! —gruñí.

— Si crees conocerla tanto, deberías saber cómo dejo de ser la santurrona que quiere parecer —siguió hablando y esta vez no me pude contener. Alcé la mano y la estampé sonoramente en su mejilla, estaba segura que en vez de una cachetada, eso había sido un puñetazo.

— ¡No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mis cosas! ¡Eres lo peor, Malfoy! ¡Maldito Hurón!

— ¿Es verdad? —habló Harry que había quedado en shock. No tenía explicaciones, no sabía que responder.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! —Grité enojada y roja de furia—. ¡Ahora vete! ¡Déjame sola! —gruñí y escuché como Malfoy se reía a mi lado.

— ¡Y tú…! ¡Entra! —señalé la entrada. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y se quedó estático—. ¡Ahora! —había gritado tan fuerte que hasta el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, me había hecho caso. —Adiós —me despedí de Harry entrando por el cuadro que cuidaba la entrada, dando pasos firmes y enojados.


	30. Diálogo de a dos

¡Hola!

Bueno, esta vez no me demoré tanto, y espero que les guste. Traté de responder todos los reviews, pero a las que no tienen cuenta, no puedo hacerlo, igual les doy las gracias por acompañarme siempre y dejarme un review que tanto me alegra.

Quería pedirles a las que todavía no lo hacen, que lean mi one shot: **_"Mi melodía y mi sentir"_**, es un dramione así que creo que les va a gustar. Vayan a mi perfil y está en mis historias, muchas gracias =)

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_30.- Diálogo de a dos._

La mezcla de sentimientos que tenía cuando entré, eran de enojo, histeria, e impotencia. Caminé algunos pasos dándoles todo el dramatismo posible y acorde a la situación, hasta encontrarme frente a frente con un rubio que me miraba desafiante, pero con un aspecto relajado a pesar de tener los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Te dije que no quería a tu noviecito aq… — ¡Oh no! Él no sería el de quejas esta noche.

— ¡Cállate y me escuchas! —lo interrumpí acercándome más a él y alzando el dedo índice—. Eres la peor escoria, Draco Malfoy. No puede ser posible que seas tan vil y descarado, aunque qué estoy diciendo, tú eres así: un asqueroso que solo se alegra con el sufrimiento de otros —tensé la mandíbula—. ¡Boca de tarro! No tenías derecho a decir lo que dijiste ahí afuera, y menos con Harry presente. ¡No deberías siquiera recordarlo! Deberías avergonzarte de ello y no soltarlo a los cuatro vientos. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ah?

—Es obvio, Granger, quiero…

— ¡Cállate la boca! —le grité—. ¿Quieres que la puta relación que tengo con Harry termine? ¿Por qué y para qué? ¡No te importo, así que no encuentro ningún estúpido motivo! —dije y al escuchar mis palabras me percaté que carecían de sentido, pero estaba enojada y no podía controlarme—. Pero te digo desde ya que eso no va a suceder, ¡no señor! Él no es como tú, él no me va a dejar, te molesta que haya alguien que me quiera, porque a ti nadie te quiere, ni sabes lo que significa esa palabra. Él me apoya, él me cree, él confía en mí, él es todo lo que no fuiste, ni eres y nunca serás, porque Harry tiene corazón y no una piedra en el pecho como tú, asquerosa serpiente. ¡Por tu culpa, maldito! ¡Por tu culpa, ahora no tendré cómo contestar a todas las preguntas que me hará cuando me vea! ¡No sé que mierda le voy a decir! ¡TE ODIO, DRACO MALFOY! —lo último lo dije con un grito desgarrador que nunca había pensado en usar. Traté de respirar y tranquilizar toda la rabia que sentía en mi cuerpo, al menos me había descargado al decirle todas aquellas cosas; era la acumulación de todo lo que venía sintiendo hace días y que no tenía modo alguno de expresar.

Después de que el rojo velo de la furia hubiese desaparecido de mis ojos, lo miré y vi como seguía con ese aspecto desafiante, aunque se notaba que estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar quién sabe qué palabras. Seguramente todas las palabras que había gastado en él, le habían entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra. ¡Maldito! Por su culpa ahora me dolía la garganta a más no poder, y no… no había desgastado mi voz para no ser escuchada.

— ¿Me escuchaste? —pregunté con la respiración agitada. Las uñas se me clavaban en las palmas de las manos, porque las había formado en puños. Tenía unas ganas de golpearlo de nuevo.

—No —respondió serio con una mueca de indiferencia—. La verdad, si —confesó después de pensárselo unos segundos—, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, claro, pero es imposible obviar tus gritos de loca histérica menopáusica.

¿Menopáusica? Abrí la boca para luego volverla a cerrar.

—Idiota —mascullé más calmada; solo estaba perdiendo mi valioso tiempo. Caminé hasta mi dormitorio, no dándome por vencida, si no juntar fuerzas para atacar otro día. Sentí como sus pasos caminaban sobre los que había dado yo y antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, señaló algo de mi habitación.

—Aún la tienes… —dijo más para sí que para ser escuchado por mí. Me giré para ver qué era lo que señalaba. Era una flor que había cortado para mí —algo muy impropio de Draco Malfoy, debo decir—, a la que yo le había puesto un hechizo para evitar que se marchitara. La verdad era que no me acordaba que la tenía en un florero pequeño, arriba de una mesita, pero seguía teniendo un valor inmenso para mí. Draco Malfoy no era un hombre cariñoso y menos romántico, incluso cuando me la dio, solo había estirado el brazo sin decir nada. Yo comprendí sola que aquel acto ya era bastante complicado para él, porque Draco Malfoy no regala una flor cortada de un jardín, él regala joyas compradas y caras, aunque sabía que yo prefería mil veces algo pequeño y significativo, que algo caro que en verdad no vale nada.

Me quedé varios segundos sosteniendo la puerta, pero mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación. Inconscientemente, sonreí con nostalgia.

— ¿Y qué te importa a ti? —ataqué a la defensiva luego de unos segundos—. Es mía, y yo veo lo que hago con ella.

—Obviamente que no me interesa, aunque preferiría que la botaras —me miró con enojo. No comprendía el por qué de su rabia—. Es lo típico.

— ¿Y que sabes tú? —pregunté, aunque no esperaba que respondiera—. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que aún la tenía, pero no sé por qué no la bote en su momento; es una simple flor que no vale nada, es estúpido conservarla. —mentí. El hecho de estar hablando así con Draco Malfoy no era para nada "correcto".

—No, la estúpida eres tú —dijo alzando una ceja—, que acepta casarse de nuevo con el mismo hombre después de haberlo dejado plantado ante todos, y obviamente el estúpido también es él por aceptarte de vuelta —no entendía a qué venía ese tema, o sea, estábamos hablando de otra cosa nada que ver.

—Cómprate una isla y piérdete en ella, Malfoy —me dispuse a cerrar la puerta en su cara.

—Yo solo quiero saber una cosa… —entrecerró los ojos y empujó la puerta —. ¿Por qué decidiste casarte esta vez? —abrí la boca para decirle que no le importaba, pero me interrumpió—. O sea, sáltate la parte en que admites que eres una tonta enferma de la cabeza, porque eso está más que claro.

—Pues ahí tienes la respuesta, ahora vete —traté de empujar hacia él nuevamente la puerta.

—No me iré, Hermione —"_Insúltalo, Hermione, golpéalo y grítale que se vaya"_ me indicó mi fuero interno, pero me era imposible hacerlo; la labios de Draco modulando mi nombre, el tono de voz que había utilizado tan parecido a cómo me llamaba cuando estábamos "juntos"… me había deslumbrado. Por unos segundos sentí cómo me deshacía, para luego obligarme a volver a la realidad.

—Quiero dormir —bostecé y con la mano me tapé la boca. — Estoy cansada.

—Duerme —contestó tranquilamente, alzando las cejas como si fuese la solución más obvia.

—No contigo aquí, necesito privacidad para desvestirme y ponerme el pijama —dije y después me percaté que no había sido necesario soltar tanta "información".

—Por favor, Granger —de vuelta a los apellidos. Ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en el marco de la puerta—, no voy a ver nada que no he visto ya.

—Eso lo tengo claro, pero jamás dejaré que me veas cambiarme ropa frente a ti.

—No voy a ver nada que no _te_ he visto ya, además que yo, con mis propias manos, te he sacado la ropa —una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su grisácea piel. Me di por vencida y dejé el paso libre; caminé hasta mi cama y me acosté con ropa debajo de las mantas. Sabía que cuando yo dejara de responder, él se iría, así que solo me quedaba esperar.

Suspiré y me tapé la cabeza con la sábana. Supuse que luego de los segundos que habían pasado, Draco se había marchado.

¿Qué le diría a Harry cuando lo viese nuevamente?

—Estás preocupada —rompió el silencio y también mis dudas por si todavía estaba ahí.

—Obviamente, hurón.

—Potter cree que eres la santa más casta que puede existir en todo el mundo, jamás va a creer algo que dije, especialmente, yo.

—Aún así… —suspiré por segunda vez, sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de mi cabeza.

—Granger, responde mi pregunta.

— ¡Qué pregunta! —alcé la voz—. No leo mentes.

— ¿Por qué decidiste casarte esta vez? —preguntó con tono serio y a pesar de que no había dicho ninguna pesadez, yo no dejaba de estar intranquila.

— ¿Es de relevancia? —dije tratando de evadir la pregunta.

—No —respondió y me alivió saber que no tenía motivos para interesarle—. Pero me gustaría saber…

—Dime que la curiosidad no te deja dormir —reí sarcásticamente.

—Limítate a responder.

—No tengo por qué —suspiré—, pero te lo diré.

—Soy todo oídos.

—No sé cómo empezar.

—Por el principio, Granger.

—Lo sé y ya, cállate, no me interrumpas —hice una pausa y no pude evitar pensar en la conversación que estábamos teniendo; casi sin insultos, sin malos tonos… y que yo estaba a punto de confesarme justamente con él—. No sé cómo empezar porque fueron demasiadas cosas las que me llevaron a eso, tengo que aclarar que jamás he sentido amor por Harry que no sea de amistad y un eterno agradecimiento por su forma de ser conmigo, ya sabes… yo siempre le he gustado, al menos hace tres o cuatro años.

La primera vez que acepté casarme con él fue solo por miedo, miedo a enfrentarlo, a arruinar su felicidad, no sé… Me alegré bastante poder terminar con eso, me refiero a días después de dejarlo plantado, cuando pude notar que el peso que llevaba hace años ya no estaba. Pero me aterraba la soledad, me aterraba pensar que había perdido a mis amigos, sentir y ver que ya no los tenía. La cosa es que al darme cuenta que estaba sola, me dio una pena terrible, aún mayor y peor que la de estar obligada a estar con Harry y desde ese momento me propuse hacer lo posible para recuperarlos.

Después, y no sé cómo, llegaste tú —Draco carraspeó incómodo haciendo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran. Cerré los ojos, tomé aire y seguí: — No sé que día, ni cómo, ni cuándo, menos por qué, me fijé en ti. Al principio traté de evitarlo, negarme a lo que ya sabía de por sí; me gustabas, Malfoy, tanto me gustabas que contigo me sentía segura, protegida y no me importaba nada. No podía creer que tú, justamente tú, me hicieras sentir así. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Nos odiábamos! Tú, porque yo era una sangre sucia inmunda, y yo a ti porque eras un narcisista, clasista, desgraciado, estúpido… es tan ilógico que con todo lo que pensaba, me hubiese enamorado de ti.

Pero como si fuese un sueño tuvo que acabar y bueno… terminó y me volví a sentir sola y más vulnerable que antes. Tú no sabes, nadie sabe, la soledad me aterra tanto que volví a caer en el mismo error; me prometí nuevamente que recuperaría a los que alguna vez había llamado amigos. Claro, tenía a Ginny, pero no sé… necesitaba a Ron, y a Harry como mejores amigos.

Cuando se me presentó la oportunidad, la acepté, pero esta vez tenía otro motivo. Tenía rabia, despecho y quería hacerte sentir de alguna forma que me habías perdido, aunque a ti yo ya no te importo nada, así que después me convencí a mi misma que podía olvidarte o volver a odiarte y amar a Harry.

* * *

¿Qué pasará con Draco después de haber escuchado esta explicación o declaración? Já, como soy mala, lo tendrán que ver en el próximo capítulo, pero siempre y cuando me den muchos MUCHOS reviews xD


	31. Un pie adelante, el otro atrás

¡Hola!

Cuánto tiempo, chicas. Siento una vergüenza atroz al volver aquí y dejar un casi como si nada, como si no hubiesen pasado dos meses desde la última vez que publiqué. Pero no crean que ha sido porque no he querido, es que las cosas en mi casa han estado muy difíciles. En resumidas cuentas, no dan ni ganas de sentarse al computador para publicar ni escribir nada. Además entré al cole y al ser mi penúltimo año, me esta tocando súper duro. Ahora comenzaré a ir al preuniversitario y en el cole, ya me están llenando de trabajos. Lo siento en serio, trataré de publicar más seguido.

El capi anterior quedó en que Hermione le decía todo lo que sentía a Draco, pero quedó en suspenso qué le respondía él.

Quizás el fic se está haciendo muy monótono, lo sé… por eso es que ya no me gusta. Sé que más adelante se volverá más interesante.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron review el capi anterior.

_**Awua.**_

_**PD: **_Publiqué otro one shot DRAMIONE, se llama "Ilusión" y me encantaría que lo leyeran y me dejaran un comentario, gracias.

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bella Traición**

_31. — Un pie adelante, y el otro atrás._

—Bueno, eso era todo —acoté después de algunos segundos de silencio—. ¿Ahora me puedes dejar dormir sola y en paz? — pregunté sabiendo que en paz esa noche, menos aquella, no dormiría.

—No, no me iré —contestó con voz aterciopelada—. Todavía queda mucho por hablar.

—Querrás decir que tú tienes muchas cosas que hablar; yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Entonces tendrás que escuchar.

—No quiero. Me obligaste a decir los motivos que tengo para casarme, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, y ahora me quieres obligar a escucharte. Es demasiado por hoy —me tapé la cabeza con las mantas. No quería verlo, sus ojos grises me persuadían para acceder a todo lo que él quería de mí, y escucharlo no sería saludable para mí. Me haría daño, eso era lo más probable.

—Me escucharás y punto —su voz decidida, me sacaba de quicio.

— ¡No quiero!

—No te hagas la difícil ahora, ¿quieres? —se notaba molesto, algo así como exasperado o ansioso —. Hace las cosas más fáciles y rápidas.

—Está bien, todo para que me dejes tranquila cuanto antes.

—Ya te dije que… —se detuvo abruptamente— ¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendido, todavía desde la puerta.

—Que hables, Malfoy. No saco nada con negarme porque, con o sin mi voluntad, vas a soltar todo igual.

—No te cases —dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si fuese tan simple como un "hola". En aquel momento aquellas palabras carecieron de coherencia dentro de mi cabeza, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Que no me casara?

— ¿Qué? —me senté tan rápido en la cama, que me mareé. No tenía derecho, no podía… no podía decirme eso. No ahora.

—Eso —afirmó Draco con una seguridad admirable e inigualable, nunca bajó su mirada, la cual me taladraba la mía con dureza.

—Espera —me llevé las manos a las sienes y cerré los ojos—. ¿Tú…? —Los abrí y lo miré sabiendo que me perdería en ellos como si estuviese en el océano—, ¿tú me estas pidiendo que no me case? ¿Así como así?

— ¿Estás sorda? —si al principio estaba exasperado, ahora lo estaba el doble—. Ya te lo dije: no te cases.

— ¿Tienes, acaso, alguna razón valida? ¿Un argumento?

— Tú no lo amas, ni siquiera lo quieres.

— ¡Claro que lo quiero! —grité ofendida —, quizás no de la manera que él quisiera, pero lo quiero y no deseo hacerle más daño del que le he hecho —hice una pausa—, ¿y a ti desde cuándo te importa lo que sientan los demás por otras personas? A ti no te importa nadie que no seas tu mismo, Draco Malfoy.

—Yo sé que…

—Eres frío —lo interrumpí—, no tienes idea de lo que es querer, o sufrir por amor. Llorar por amor, ni reír por amor. Morir por amor. Perdonar por amor, creer por amor, amar con amor —la voz se me quebró al decir la última palabra—. Yo sí lo sé, lo he vivido. No sabes cómo se siente, y no pienso hacer sufrir a Harry de nuevo; él es el único que esta aquí, a mi lado, siempre. Es el único que deja su orgullo de lado para quererme.

— ¿Me estás comparando? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, no te estoy comparando —respondí susurrando—, porque no hay comparación.

—Granger, ¿tú me odias?

—Sí —mentí con el corazón latiéndome a mil—. Te odio por no saber qué mierda me hiciste. Te odio por no poder olvidarte —dije aunque esto era completamente verdadero—. Te odio por dirigirme la palabra, por conquistarme, y por jugar conmigo. Por dejarme sola.

—Tú te lo buscaste…

— ¡Tú sabías que me obligaba! ¡Por merlín, estabas ahí! —grité furiosa, haciendo caer muchas lágrimas de mis ojos.

—No te cases —repitió —, no lo hagas.

—No tienes ningún motivo para pedirme eso.

—No lo hagas, Granger.

—No tienes derecho para molestarme y hacerme recordar todo, sabes que digas lo que digas me casaré con él igual —susurré—. Deja de ser tan egoísta. Tú eres feliz, déjame serlo a mí.

— No te estaría pidiendo que no te cases con Potter si estuviese feliz, porque si lo estuviese me daría lo mismo que hicieras con tu vida. Y es lo más sincero que puedo ser, no me pidas que te diga que te quiero, ni que te necesito, porque sabes que no lo haré.

¿Le importaba, entonces, lo que hiciera con mi vida?

—Cómo me gustaría decirte que no me voy a casar, que no voy a destruir mi vida, pero no puedo… —suspiré—, yo no puedo.

— ¿Por qué, maldición?

— ¡Porque te demoraste demasiado! —Golpeé la colcha—. Ahora, es muy tarde.

Vi cómo los puños de Draco se tensaban aun más, y cómo su mirada se encargó de transmitirme todo lo que no podía con palabras. Me pregunté a mi misma, cómo alguien podía demostrar tantos sentimientos, en una simple mirada, a la misma vez.

Dio un último suspiro, un último parpadeo, y salió dándome la espalda. El sonido de la puerta siguió resonando una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, por toda aquella noche. No podía soportarlo, sin fuerzas, en estado de derrota, lloré.

OoOoO

No sé con qué fuerzas me levanté al día siguiente, y tampoco tenía idea de por qué seguía viviendo; mi vida realmente era una porquería. Un basural que no tenía sentido ni alegría.

Cuando llegué al comedor, me senté en la banca como quien deja caer a un saco de patatas. Sentí cómo más de una mirada se fijaba en mí, y no todas de mi casa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida. Eso, que me había acostumbrado, ese día me pareció inaguantable.

—¡Nada! —tomé uno de los panecillos que estaban en un plato frente a mí. Lo mordí, a pesar de que no tenía hambre.

—Que humor… —bufó el pelirrojo.

—Déjala, Ron —murmuró Harry—. Solo está nerviosa —dijo cómo si fuese ese el motivo. Que perdido estaba.

—Sí, claro… —respondí, asintiendo con la cabeza, despreocupadamente.

¿Qué significaba todo lo que había dicho y hecho Draco, la noche anterior? Él era como un laberinto sin salida; me perdía con todo lo que salía de su boca y no tenía modo de volver a entenderlo.

—Hermione… —se levantó Ginny tomando su mochila—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Bueno —me levanté y caminé sin ganas hacia la entrada o salida, como quieran, del Gran Comedor.

—Ey —bufó Ginny una vez estando a mi lado.

—Sí, sí se lo que me vas a decir y no estoy de humor para escucharte —dije antes de que soltara todo y no se callase nunca más—, porque no entiendo qué quieres que haga.

—¡Dí la verdad! No es tan difícil…

—Decirlo desde tu pellejo es mucho más fácil —la miré con recriminación—. Además, ¿cómo? No creas que no he buscado la manera de revertir lo que he hecho, pero no encuentro ninguna salida.

—¡La que te dije, Hermione! No encontrarás ninguna otra, porque es la única que hay; dí la verdad y sé libre.

—¿Sabes? —le pregunté cargándome en la pared de uno de los pasillos. Todavía faltaban algunos minutos para entrar a clases y no andaba ningún alumno por ahí —, ayer Draco me habló. Me pidió que no me casara. No me dijo que me quería ni nada, pero te juro que siento como si lo hubiese hecho… Y en serio que, ahora más que nunca, haber estado con él me parece algo irreal.

—Tú lo amas.

—Yo no…

—Lo amas, Hermione, no sirve de nada negarlo. Y también sabes que nunca querrás a Harry de la misma manera —me tomó de los hombros—. Tienes que salir de esto, eres la única que puede hacerlo. ¿Qué otra cosa necesitas para saber que tu camino no es junto a él?

—No es el momento adecuado para retarme, Ginny, no me siento bien —fruncí el ceño, adolorida por todo lo que era verdad.

—Los amigos se dicen las cosas buenas y malas sin tapujos —dijo sonriéndome—. Vamos, tienes que ir a tu clase y yo a la mía.

Asumir las consecuencias.

Era cierto que no había otra salida, pero sentía que no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para dejarlo plantado por segunda vez y romperle nuevamente el corazón. Yo sabía cómo se sentía y no quería dárselo a nadie, menos a Harry.

Estaba siendo muy egoísta. Harry merecía a alguien que lo amara cómo él era capaz de amar y tenía que dejarlo ir para que eso fuese así. Algún día él tendría que olvidarme, y conocer a una persona que lo quisiese como yo no lo podía hacer. Y si me casaba con él, claramente esa opción se reducía hasta no llegar a cumplirse.

—Aquí estabas —escuché su voz acercándose cada vez más. Los alumnos habían comenzado a transitar para ir a sus clases respectivas—. Te estaba buscando…

—Así veo —asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres?

—En el desayuno no te pude decir lo que tenía que decirte, porque Ginny, figurativamente, te raptó —al ver mi cara, supo que le estaba dando muchas vueltas y que yo solo quería que fuera al grano lo más rápido posible.

—¿Para cuándo, o sea en que fecha, tienes planeado fijar nuestro matrimonio? — Y me deprimía más al pensar en que a los diecisiete años, ya tenía que pensar en fechas de matrimonio. Suspiré pasándome la mano derecha por la frente.

—No lo sé, Harry, no lo he pensado aún.

—Entonces, ¿puedo decidir yo?

—Haz lo que quieras —me erguí y caminé hacia donde se encontraba la clase que me tocaba aquella mañana.

—Eres genial, Hermione —me dio un, cortísimo y fugaz, beso en los labios. Se alejó de mi sonriente —. En un mes mas o menos se cambiará tu apellido —despareció en una esquina, pero antes de eso, me guiñó un ojo.

"Mierda" pensé. Siempre que reunía el valor para tomar decisiones, ocurría algo que me obligaba a retroceder.

* * *

¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Hermione será capaz de dejar a Harry y volver con Draco? Lo sabrán si dejan un review :)


	32. El placer de una reconciliación

**Hola, mis chicas. Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. Les traigo un capi que no es corto (aunque aqui todo se ve más corto que en word), así que espero hacerlas feliz, y tiene escenas subidas de tono. Aviso para las que no le gustan leer cosas así :) **

**Gracias, y lamento no poder responder los reviews. El cole y el preu me quitan todo el tiempo.**

**Awua.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella Traición**

_32.- El placer de una reconciliación. _

No recuerdo cuántos días habían pasado desde aquella mañana en que Harry me había dicho que tenía pensada la fecha para un mes más, quizás está eran semanas, pero desde que me lo había dicho, yo sentía que todo se derrumbaba cada vez más, aunque era muy difícil que todo empeorara más de lo que estaba. Me sentía más sola que nunca, porque no había nadie que me entendiera, ni que al menos lo intentara.

Maldito el día en que había aceptado casarme con Harry Potter. Lo que sentía en aquel momento, era lo que uno siente cuando toma una decisión en un momento crítico pero que, después en un momento normal o de paz, se arrepiente porque uno sabe que solo fue tomada producto de la cólera y el despecho. Y luego de que uno se arrepiente, quiere volver las cosas al día antes de haber tomado esa decisión, pero no se encuentra ninguna salida. Ninguna respuesta que no sea dañina para el resto.

Sentía, también, unas ganas irremediables de estar con Draco. Echaba de menos, como nunca, sus palabras cortopunzantes, su tono enfadado y arribista. Sé que soy una masoquista, pero casi siempre trato de anteponer mi cabeza a mi corazón. El amor hace meses atrás me parecía tan inverosímil, tan lejano, tan estúpido. Esa emoción que va creando un sentimiento destructivo. No entendía cómo las personas podían ser tan felices creyendo estar enamoradas, es que yo había dejado de creer en el amor de pareja, pero ahora todo me jugaba en contra. Todo lo que estaba haciendo iba contra mis principios, o los que fueron en un momento.

Olvidar a Malfoy era algo que me recordaba cada día a mi misma, que creo de tanto repetírmelo, me enamoraba más de él. Inconcientemente, sin saberlo. Incluso, creí que sería más fácil aguantarlo que olvidarlo.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado por un juego. Pero ese juego, desde el principio, era sinónimo de fuego, y cuando uno juega con fuego, se quema y yo me quemé. Perdiste, Hermione, punto final.

Era molesto pensar todo el día en él. Y lo era más sentir esa cosa que recorre el pecho al pensar en que tienes que hacer algo que no deseas. Tenía diecisiete años y me iba a casar, ¿cómo era posible aquello? Yo que siempre había dicho, me había prometido, que me mantendría sola, que sería una mujer independiente y que me casaría cuando tuviese mi vida hecha y derecha. Pero no, todavía ni acababa el colegio. Todavía ni tenía una idea clara sobre qué sería lo que iba a estudiar.

No me podía casar. No, y no podía dejar a Draco.

Draco era mi adicción y no tenía deseos de ningún tipo de rehabilitación. Era mi enfermedad, y no existía tratamiento alguno para mí.

Dejaría de ser una tonta, y me preocuparía de lo que de verdad quería.

Por eso fue que corrí hasta donde sabía que estaría él, con el corazón en la mano y con la cabeza dejada atrás. Seguiría mi corazón y lo demás me valía mierda.

—Draco —susurré con el pulso descontrolado, y mareada por la gran corrida que me había pegado. Estaba claro que mi condición física no era de las mejores.

Golpeé la puerta de su habitación cuando estuve dentro de mi torre, deseando que no hubiese salido a ninguna parte.

—¡Malfoy, abre! —golpeé una y otra vez.

Sabía que si no le decía lo que quería decirle en aquel momento, me arrepentiría y no dejaría salir esas palabras de mi boca, jamás. Trataría de extinguir ese fuego que me quemaba por dentro.

—¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? —abrió la puerta y dejo ver su amplia habitación de Slytherin —. No todos tenemos tiempo de sobra para estudiar, Granger —no puedo negar que volver a escuchar que me llamaba por mi apellido y no por mi nombre, me enfurecía un poco. Pero por eso, la mezcla de pasión, rabia y ansias, hicieron que el beso que le dí a penas se hubiera callado, fuese casi explosivo cuando él me apretó más a su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y alzándome un poco, dejando que mis pies no tocasen el suelo, permitiéndome demostrar y liberar todo ese fuego interno que estaba sintiendo.

Algo rápido, debo reconocer. Un segundo antes estaba ansiosa de demostrarle todo, y un segundo después estaba en pleno acto. Me gustaba que él no hiciera preguntas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo porque, aparte, sabía que si lo hacía rompería el encanto que habíamos formado.

Mientras lo besaba, no podía dejar de pensar cuánto había extrañado esos labios, ni cómo había podido sobrevivir tanto sin ellos. Esos mismos labios, esa misma boca que ahora recorría mi cuello, bajaba por mi clavícula, besaba mis hombros —porque ya sus manos se habían encargado de desabrochar la camisa que traía aquel día— me hacían llegar al cielo, para bajar y alzarme otra vez.

No me importaba que él no me quisiera como yo lo hacía silenciosamente; no mientras estuviésemos así, tan pegados el uno con el otro, sintiendo el calor natural que emanaba nuestra piel. Percatándome de cómo su pulso estaba igual de acelerado que el mío y sabiendo que él me deseaba tanto como lo yo lo deseaba a él.

Esas manos que tantos cuerpos habían tocado, ahora recorrían el mío que solo había sido descubierto por él. Era suya, pero él también era mío.

_Mío, mío. _

Pasé mis piernas por sus caderas susurrando en su oído que lo quería dentro de mí, que era suya y que no había nada que se interpusiera.

—Bésame, bésame —suspiré echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole más terreno para recorrer en mi cuello, porque de todos, ese era mi más punto débil. Me acostó sobre su cama, y se subió arriba de mi cuerpo. Sentir su peso más que algo desagradable, era excitante; sin escapatoria, sin ninguna salida de escape. Sin lugar para arrepentimientos. Sabía que quizás en algunas horas me estaría retorciendo por el cargo de conciencia, pero ¿y qué? Yo amaba a Draco Malfoy. Lo amaba en lo más literal y figurado de la palabra, como también lo deseaba y anhelaba. Quería que me tocara y me hiciera gritar su nombre hasta que me quedara sin voz, que me diera lo que solo él me había enseñado.

Me sacó el sujetador y lo tiró quién sabe dónde, mirándome con esos ojos tan desafiantes y avisándome qué estaba por suceder.

—Hermione… —suspiró besando uno de mis senos. Oh, Merlín, cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo sin alguna de sus caricias. Gemí, o ronroneé, no sé que fue pero hizo que Draco me succionara suavemente, sin causarme dolor sino todo lo contrario, un pezón. Oh, oh, oh, quería más.

Me mordí el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pensé que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrar, algo que no fue así menos mal. Desesperada, extasiada por el placer, hundí mis manos en el cabello rubio de Draco, lo tiré, lo jalé y gemí nuevamente. Él comenzaba a bajar lamiendo mi vientre, sin dejar de presionar uno de mis pechos con su mano derecha. Llegó hasta los botones de mi pantalón, desabrochándolos con tanta rapidez que un segundo a otro mis piernas estaban expuestas.

Me sentía en desventaja; él todavía conservaba su camisa y su pantalón, mientras que yo solo tenía puesta mi braga, aunque no me importaba mucho mientras estuviera cerca de su cuerpo.

Mi corazón latía a mil y pensé que me ahogaría si no llegaba a calmar mi respiración, pero aquello sería imposible mientras Draco continuase bajando por mi vientre. Acarició con ambas manos mis piernas, partiendo desde mis tobillos, luego mis rodillas hasta llegar a mis muslos. Era increíble cómo cualquier pudor o vergüenza por mi cuerpo, se deshacían con las manos de Draco.

Quién pensó alguna vez que la mojigata Hermione Granger estaría a punto de tener sexo con Draco Malfoy. Y, para rematar, no sería la primera ni la última vez.

Sentí cómo, ahora, sus manos se posaban en ambos lados de mi cadera y cómo sus dedos pulgares estiraban el elástico de mi braga tirándola hacia abajo.

—Oh, si —gemí cuando un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, producto que el beso que Draco había depositado en mi sexo y donde comenzaba frotar una de sus manos. Claramente, era un experto en esto; no me importaba a cuántas hubiese tocado, con cuántas hubiese practicado, porque ahora todo lo aprendido estaba siendo utilizado en mí.

Lo empujé hacia atrás, me levanté sobre mis rodillas encima de la cama y comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Estaba sudando, y por consiguiente la prenda se pegaba a su cuerpo. Él me acarició la espalda y yo le mordí un hombro cuando le saqué la camisa. Sí, mordidas, amaba las mordidas.

—Hazme tuya, Malfoy, quiero ser solo tuya —susurré en uno de sus oídos, tratando de parecer sexy, algo que al parecer había logrado. Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón rápidamente, y luego se sacó los pantalones. Me tomó del cuello y me acercó salvajemente a sus labios. Nos besamos por un rato con ímpetu y frenesí, mientras que yo palpaba su miembro por encima del bóxer. Sentía como empezaba a erguirse por debajo de la prenda.

Con desesperación, metí la mano por debajo y comencé a palpar y a sobar su hombría dura por la excitación.

—Granger… —suspiró con la respiración tan acelerada como la mía, tirándome nuevamente a la cama y viendo cómo su boxer tenía la misma suerte que mi sujetador; olvidados en algún rincón.

Sentí cómo frotaba su miembro en mi entrepierna, cómo embestía sin entrar todavía en mí y cómo comenzaba a tener un orgasmo sin, aún, una penetración. Me besó nuevamente en el cuello, succionando mi piel haciéndome suponer que mañana tendría algo muy parecido a un moretón.

—Ruégame, Hermione —me susurró en el oído, para luego alejarse y mirarme a los ojos—, suplícame. Grita mi nombre.

¿Por qué hacia eso, merlín? Por qué lo hacía sabiendo que me estaba muriendo del placer y que me volvería loca si no me penetraba en ese instante, pero era exactamente ese motivo; él es deleitaba con mi sufrimiento.

—Yo… —me embistió nuevamente sin penetrarme— ¡Hazme el amor, maldición! ¡Hazme tuya, Draco Malfoy! —grité sintiéndome morir en un abismo de placer, y me aferré a la manta que cubría la cama.

Cerré los ojos y sentí cómo, lentamente para disfrutar el momento, entraba en mí. Todo lo que había sentido antes era incomparable con el placer y la ofuscación que estaba sintiendo. Quería más.

—¡Vamos, más! —jadeé sintiendo cómo el sudor me humedecía la piel. Draco comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, haciéndome gemir en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y él también sudaba como yo, y en cada suspiro que daba pronunciando mi nombre, sentía que llegaba al cielo una y otra vez.

—¡Mierda, cómo extrañaba esto! —gimió cerrando los ojos, moviéndose más rápido. Ni en aquellos momentos, donde la cordura quedaba olvidada en el rincón más escondido de mi memoria, dejaba de pensar en lo hermoso que era Draco. Y aquel hombre era mío. Solo mío.

—Si, oh, yo… —susurré con la voz entrecortada—, yo también —le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja con delicadeza, sintiendo una vez más como su sexo entraba y salía del mío.

Después de algunos minutos de juegos, caricias y convulsiones, sentí cómo llegaba el orgasmo más exquisito de todos, y también lo estaba sintiendo Draco. No solo yo gemía en voz alta, sino ahora era una melodía de suspiros y palabras provocadas por el placer que estábamos sintiendo. Fue gratificante escuchar mi nombre salir por última vez, antes de desplomarse a mi lado, de sus labios.


End file.
